Hoffnung
by Salieri
Summary: completed Das letzte Kapitel: Nach dem Streit verläßt Vegeta Bulma, und Goku mischt sich ein. Kann sich alles zum Guten wenden?
1. Wo bin ich?

Oooh. Eine neue Fanfiction. Ich hatte plötzlich eine Eingebung. Was ist, wenn Bulma und Vegeta nicht für immer zusammen bleiben? Ich will nicht zu viel verraten, deswegen sag ich jetzt nichts mehr. Auf jeden Fall ist das eine Bulma/Vegeta fanfiction.  
  
Ich möchte nicht, dass sie irgendwo anders gepostet wird, nur damit das klar ist. Comments/Critics/Reviews sind erwünscht.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Hoffnung  
  
  
  
Es war wie ein unendlicher, schlimmer Traum, aus dem sie jetzt erwachte. Das erste, was sie feststellte, noch bevor sie die Augen öffnete, war ein stechender Kopfschmerz. Dann, als sie die Augen aufmachte, sah sie nur einen Wirbel aus Farben und verschwommenen Formen.  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich das gab und Bulma Briefs sich orientieren konnte. Sie war offensichtlich in ihrem Labor, lag flach auf dem Boden. Als sie versuchte, sich aufzurichten, schepperte es und ein schweres Metallteil rutschte von ihr runter auf den Boden. „Was ist das denn...?" murmelte sie und versuchte, den stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf zu ignorieren und sich daran zu erinnern, was eigentlich passiert war und warum sie hier auf dem Boden lag, begraben unter Schrott.  
  
Als sie sich vorsichtig in eine aufrecht sitzende Position brachte und das Ding betrachtete, konnte sie sich verschwommen an etwas erinnern, dass blitzschnell auf sie zu gefallen war. Aber mehr war da nicht. Sie hatte nicht mal eine Ahnung, was das Metallding sein sollte, und das obwohl es eindeutig das Logo der Capsule Corporation trug und eine ihrer Erfindungen war.  
  
Vermutlich war das Ding aber des Rätsels Lösung. Es war ihr im Eifer des Gefechts auf den Kopf geknallt und sie war ohnmächtig geworden. Die Erinnerung daran würde sicher zurückkehren, sobald die rasenden Kopfschmerzen nachlassen würden.  
  
Bulma stand wackelig auf und rieb sich den Kopf. „Verdammt.", murmelte sie. „Wie lange bin ich bloß hier gelegen? Ich hab nicht den geringsten Schimmer, wann ich zu arbeiten anfing. Jetzt ist es...", sie schaute auf die Uhr, „..sechs Uhr Abends! Und niemand hat sich die Mühe gemacht, nach mir zu sehen? Von Vegeta, diesem Wüstling, war ja nichts anderes zu erwarten, aber dass meine Kinder und nicht mal meine Eltern ab und zu nach mir sehen.. na ja, kann man nichts machen."  
  
Immer noch ziemlich angefressen hob sie das Metallding auf den Tisch und stellte dabei erstaunt fest, dass dort jede Menge Blaupausen und Schaltpläne lagen, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Und, bei näherer Betrachtung, war auch der Computer plötzlich ein anderes Modell als vorher. „Komisch...", murmelte sie, schenkte dem aber nicht weiter Beachtung. Wahrscheinlich war sie einfach nur noch verwirrt von dem Schlag auf den Kopf.  
  
Bulma verließ den Raum auf der Suche nach ihrer Familie. Als erstes wollte sie Vegeta holen, vielleicht hatte er ja einen guten Tag und würde ihr etwas Mitleid (soweit er dazu in der Lage war) schenken für den Unfall, den sie gehabt hatte. Der Schwerkraftraum lag fast am anderen Ende des riesigen Capsule Corporation Anwesens, und auf ihrem Weg dorthin stellte sie erstaunt fest, dass sich gewisse Dinge verändert hatten. Aber sie schob auch das auf den Unfall und ging einfach in Richtung des GR.  
  
Zu ihrer großen Überraschung war der Schwerkraftraum leer.  
  
„Vegeta?" rief Bulma in den großen, leeren Raum hinein. Nichts. Das war ja unglaublich! Normalerweise beendete Vegeta nie vor 10 Uhr abends freiwillig das Training. Bulma machte ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein um sich zu überzeugen, dass er nicht irgendwo lag, weil er sich mal wieder überanstrengt hatte. Aber er war nicht da.  
  
Als sie sich umdrehte, um den Raum wieder zu verlassen, erlebte sie noch eine Überraschung. Sie hatte Fußspuren auf dem Boden hinterlassen und als sie sich runterbeugte stellte sie fest, dass der Boden des gesamten Raumes mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt war. Verwirrt sah Bulma sich um. Was war hier los? Das sah so aus, als habe diesen Raum seit Jahren niemand mehr benutzt. Das war doch unmöglich...  
  
„Boss! Boss!!" rief da jemand und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ein Mann im Anzug kam in den Schwerkraftraum gelaufen und keuchte: „Boss, da sind Sie ja! Wir haben Sie schon überall gesucht! Die Investoren sind da und wollen Sie sprechen!"  
  
„Was zum... Kenji, bist du das?" fragte Bulma überrascht. Dieser Mann um die 35 sah Kenji, einem ihrer Assistenten sehr ähnlich. Aber der war 20 Jahre alt, während ihr Gegenüber schon Falten im Gesicht hatte und sehr viel gesetzter wirkte.  
  
„Natürlich, Boss! Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte er und zerrte sie mit sich in Richtung des Konferenzsaales. „Oh, Sie haben ja Blut im Gesicht! Ist etwas passiert?"  
  
„Was?" Bulma fasste sich an den Kopf und tatsächlich war an ihren Fingern Blut. Wahrscheinlich vom Unfall. „Oh ja, ich hatte einen kleinen Unfall, aber nicht so schlimm. Schick einfach meinen Vater zu den Investoren, ich muss mich erst etwas hinlegen."  
  
„Verzeihung... Ihren Vater?" wiederholte Kenji verwirrt. „Ist das ein Scherz?"  
  
„Wieso? Wo ist er denn?" fragte Bulma beiläufig und nahm das Taschentuch, das er ihr anbot.  
  
Kenji murmelte: „Nun.. Misses Briefs, ihre Eltern sind vor ein paar Jahren gestorben."  
  
„WAS?" Bulma brachte vor Überraschung kein Wort heraus. „Das... so ein... Unsinn!!" stammelte sie. „Meine Eltern sind doch nicht... ich habe erst gestern... Kenji! Wovon sprichst du? Was ist hier los??"  
  
Er verbeugte sich. „Vielleicht sollten Sie sich wirklich etwas hinlegen. Ich sage den Investoren ab."  
  
„Ja... mach das, bitte.", stammelte sie. Was war denn das für ein verdrehter Tag? Waren denn alle verrückt geworden? Sie schüttelte bei sich selbst den Kopf und ging hoch zu ihrem Zimmer. In ihrer Verwirrung merkte sie kaum noch, dass auch dieses Zimmer kahl war und niemand mehr darin zu wohnen schien. Sie ging ins Bad, um sich erst mal das Gesicht zu waschen. Danach würde sie herausfinden, wo Vegeta sich rumtrieb und was es mit all den Seltsamkeiten auf sich hatte.  
  
Ihr Blick fiel in den Spiegel –  
  
und sie erstarrte. „Mein Gott!" keuchte sie, ihr Herz schlug wahrscheinlich doppelt so schnell als normal. Dort im Spiegel schaute sie eine Fremde mit ihrem Gesicht an. Ihr Haar war dünner und sie hatte erste Falten um die Augen und den Mund. Es war, als wäre sie an einem Tag um Jahre gealtert. Bulma berührte ihr Gesicht und murmelte entsetzt: „Was geht hier vor?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Oooh! Was ist passiert? Was ist mit Bulma passiert, und mit der Capsule Corporation? Und wo ist Vegeta? 


	2. Ich hasse dich

Letztes Kapitel: Bulma hat einen Unfall und als sie wieder zu sich kommt, ist alles anders.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma wusch sich hastig das Blut aus dem Gesicht – denn sie hatte bei dem Unfall sich eine Schürfwunde an der Wange zugezogen - und stürmte dann in den Konferenzsaal. Kenji war gerade dabei, eine Horde von Investoren zu vertrösten. Als er sie sah, sagte er: „Ah, da kommt sie ja! Ich wusste, sie wird noch kommen! Meine Herren, die Konferenz beginnt sofort!"  
  
Bulma hatte jetzt aber gar keine Nerven für Konferenzen. „Kenji!", rief sie und packte seine Schultern. „Weißt du, wo Vegeta ist?" Sie musste mit irgendwem über die seltsamen Ereignisse sprechen und Vegeta schien ihr am geeignetsten, auch wenn er gemein und desinteressiert sein konnte, hatte er doch einen scharfen Verstand und würde ihr sicher alles erklären können.  
  
„Meinen Sie Vegeta-sama?", fragte er entgeistert. „Der ist nicht hier... das wissen Sie doch."  
  
„Und wo zum Teufel kann ich ihn finden?" zischte sie entnervt. Sie hatte wirklich nicht mehr die Geduld, sich mit einem stumpfsinnigen Assistenten rumzuschlagen. Sie wollte nur noch zu Vegeta.  
  
Kenji antwortete zögerlich: „Nun... vermutlich finden Sie ihn am See, in den Bergen."  
  
„Gut! Dann fahre ich jetzt da hin! Kenji, ich nehme mir für den Rest des Tages frei. Sag alle Termine ab!" Bulma wollte gerade gehen, als sie sein entsetztes Gesicht sah. „Was ist?", fragte sie.  
  
„Sie wollen heute nicht arbeiten, Misses Briefs? Ist das Ihr Ernst?", fragte er.  
  
Bulma nickte entgeistert. „Ja. Oder ist das so seltsam?"  
  
„N-nein.", antwortete er. „Nur dass Sie in den letzten 10 Jahren nicht einen Tag Urlaub genommen haben. Ich wundere mich einfach, wissen Sie?"  
  
Bulma dagegen wunderte sich schon gar nicht mehr. Das war einfach nicht wahr. Es war schon richtig, dass sie ein Workaholic war, aber sie hatte sich schon immer mal wieder Urlaub genommen. Was redete dieser Junge bloß für einen Unsinn? Aber sie wollte ja genau das herausfinden. Also verließ sie die Capsule Corporation um sich auf den Weg zu Vegeta und damit hoffentlich auch zu ein paar Antworten zu machen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Es hatte ein wenig gedauert, bis sie in der neuen, seltsamen Ordnung die Kapseln mit den Flugzeugen gefunden hatte, aber jetzt saß sie in einem neuen Modell (das sie selbst nicht kannte) und war auf dem Weg zum See. Sie wusste, auch wenn Kenji keine genauen Angaben gemacht hatte, was für ein See gemeint war. Es war gar nicht weit weg von dem Ort, an dem sie zum ersten Mal auf den jungen Son Goku getroffen war.  
  
Aber was wollte Vegeta dort? Vielleicht trainierte er ja da. Aber die Antworten würden sich alle finden. Sie überflog die Gipfel der Berge und landete dann am Ufer des großen, klaren Sees, direkt neben dem kleinen Haus, das dort stand. Bulma stieg aus und kapselte ihr Raumschiff ein. So, wo war nun Vegeta?  
  
Ein Kampfschrei erschallte wie als Antwort und Bulma drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Tatsächlich, mehrere hundert Meter von ihrem Landeplatz weg, trainierte Vegeta. Er machte Saltos, Luftschläge und schoss immer wieder Ki-Bälle auf das Wasser ab.  
  
„Vegeta!" rief sie und rannte auf ihn zu. Er hatte sie noch nicht entdeckt, und es war wirklich merkwürdig, dass er weder die Landung noch ihr Ki bemerkt hatte. „Vegeta!" rief sie nochmal und endlich hielt er inne.  
  
Sie war nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, als er sich umdrehte. Bulma blieb auf der Stelle stehen. „Vegeta?" entfuhr es ihr. „Bist du das?!" Auch er war anders. Er hatte, anders als sie, immer noch keine Falten, aber sein Haar war an den Schläfen grau geworden und um seinen Mund war ein harter Zug, den sie an ihm nicht kannte. Das schlimmste waren aber seine Augen, mit denen er sie emotionslos anschaute. Was war mit ihm passiert?  
  
„Was willst du hier?", fragte er kühl. Eigentlich hatte sie ihm einfach um den Hals fallen und ihre Geschichte erzählen wollen, aber seine kalten Augen hielten sie davon ab. Etwas lief ganz, ganz falsch hier. So hatte er sie noch nie, niemals angesehen. Nicht einmal, als er unter Babidee's Kontrolle gestanden hatte. Als sie nicht sofort antwortete, sagte er: „Verschwinde hier.", und wollte an ihr vorbeigehen.  
  
„Vegeta!" rief sie und er hielt tatsächlich an. Sie wollte sich ihm anvertrauen, ihn fragen, warum er sie so komisch ansah. Aber es ging nicht. „Was ist los mit dir? Ich will bloß mit dir reden!"  
  
„Ich aber nicht mit dir.", antwortete er. „Ich hasse dich, und ich rate dir, nie wieder hierher zu kommen! Beim nächsten Mal... töte ich dich."  
  
Bulma war viel zu geschockt, um zu antworten. Vegeta ging an ihr vorbei und verschwand im Haus. Als er weg war, gaben ihre Knie unter ihr nach. Schwer atmend saß sie im Gras und versuchte, irgendwie zu begreifen, was hier los war. Vegeta hasste sie! Wie war das passiert? Was lief hier falsch? Was hatte sie verpasst? Sie ahnte, dass bei dem Unfall mehr passiert war, als sie bisher angenommen hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie mit Zeitlinien experimentiert? Sie musste es herausfinden.  
  
Aber Vegeta konnte ihr offensichtlich nicht helfen. Schweren Herzens entschied sie sich, zurück nach Hause zu fliegen und als erstes mit einem Arzt zu sprechen. Sie ahnte, dass ihr eine schwere Zeit bevorstand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Warum ist Vegeta so hasserfüllt? Was ist mit Bulma passiert? Der Arzt bietet die ersten Antworten. 


	3. Ich habe alles vergessen?

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie alt Bulma auf dem letzten großen Turnier war. Da ich sie nicht zu alt machen will, nehme ich an sie war 45. Wahrscheinlich stimmts nicht, aber egal! Übrigens haben die Ereignisse von DBGT nie stattgefunden.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Letztes Kapitel: Bulma trifft auf Vegeta. Aber das Treffen verläuft sehr unerwartet.  
  
  
  
  
  
„Nun, Misses Briefs...", murmelte der Arzt und bedeutete ihr, wieder aufzustehen. „Die Aufnahmen und sogar das CT haben nicht viel ergeben. Sie haben einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen, aber mit Ausnahme einer leichten Gehirnerschütterung kann ich nichts feststellen. Und Sie sind ganz sicher nicht verrückt."  
  
„Aber das kann doch nicht alles sein!", antwortete Bulma besorgt. „Ich wache unter einem Haufen Schrott auf, und plötzlich ist alles anders! Sehen Sie mich doch an! Ich bin alt geworden!! Vegeta ist nicht mehr da, meine Eltern sind angeblich tot... was ist das für eine verkehrte Welt??"  
  
Der junge Arzt runzelte die Stirn. „Misses Briefs... wie alt sind Sie?"  
  
Bulma sah ihn an und antwortete: „Was soll die Frage? Ich bin 45 Jahre alt."  
  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich. „Jetzt verstehe ich endlich... Misses Briefs, Sie sind bereits 56 Jahre alt! Sie haben mehr als 11 Jahre Ihres Lebens verloren! Wahrscheinlich haben sie durch den Unfall einen Gedächtnisverlust erlitten!"  
  
„Was?", platzte es aus ihr heraus. Bulma brauchte einen Moment, um diese Info zu verarbeiten. Sie sollte wirklich schon 56 Jahre alt sein? War das möglich? Das würde ihr Spiegelbild erklären und auch, dass alle um sie herum älter geworden waren. Vermutlich war das tatsächlich des Rätsels Lösung. Aber war das nun eine gute oder eine schlechte Nachricht? Vegeta hasste sie, sie hatte 11 kostbare Jahre ihres Lebens einfach so verloren, wusste nicht einmal, warum die Dinge waren, wie sie waren. „Doktor.. wie kann ich mein Gedächtnis zurückkriegen?"  
  
„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen.", beschwichtigte er. „Das ist meist nur ein zeitliches Phänomen. In ein paar Tagen, vielleicht auch Wochen, sollte die Erinnerung zurückkehren. Bis dahin sollten Sie das tun, was Sie sonst auch tun, das wird Ihnen helfen, sich zu erinnern. Allerdings noch nicht diese Woche – Sie haben eine Gehirnerschütterung und damit können Sie noch nicht wieder arbeiten. Sie müssen sich hinlegen!"  
  
Bulma hatte nicht vor, in der Hinsicht auf seinen Rat zu hören. Sie wollte nur schnell ihre Erinnerungen wieder haben und endlich wissen, was mit Vegeta los war. Sein hasserfüllter Blick ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Nie hätte sie sich träumen lassen, dass ihre Zukunft mit Vegeta vielleicht so aussah. Nämlich dass sie beide nie eine gemeinsame Zukunft gehabt hatten. „Danke, Doktor.", sagte sie leise und stand auf. Sie würde als erstes zu Goku und Chichi gehen, den beiden alles erzählen und sie um Rat fragen. Und die würden ihr dann sicher auch erklären können, was in den letzten 11 Jahren passiert war.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Auch der Besuch bei den Sons hält einige Überraschungen für Bulma bereit. Wo ist Chichi? Unglaublich, wer jetzt bei Goku wohnt..! Auch folgen weitere Antworten, auch wenn sie der armen Bulma nicht gefallen werden... 


	4. Antworten

Letztes Kapitel: Bulma erfährt, warum sich alles verändert hat. Sie hat die Erinnerungen an die vergangenen 11 Jahre praktisch verloren durch den Unfall im Labor. Sie beschließt, Goku und Chichi zu besuchen, um Antworten zu finden.  
  
  
  
  
  
Es war keine große Überraschung für Bulma gewesen, festzustellen, dass die Nummer der Sons, die sie im Kopf hatte, nicht mehr funktionierte. Sie hatte in ihrem Telefonbuch etliche Geschäftsnummern gefunden, aber die Nummern ihrer Freunde waren unauffindbar. Seltsam.  
  
Aber Bulma war schon immer kurz entschlossen gewesen. Also hatte sie sich kurzerhand für die nächste Woche freigenommen – was Kenji fast einen Herzinfarkt beschert hatte – und sich entschieden, persönlich bei den Sons vorbeizuschauen. Das war vielleicht sowieso besser, 11 Jahre waren eine lange Zeit und Chichi würde sicher lange brauchen, um ihr alles zu erzählen.  
  
Als Bulma auf der Wiese vor dem ziemlich einsam platzierten Haus der Son Familie landete, stellte sie erleichtert fest, dass auf dem Schild davor wenigstens „Son Goku" stand, denn sie hatte gar nicht bedacht, dass es ja auch möglich hätte sein können, dass Goku und seine Familie umgezogen wären.  
  
Sie kapselte ihr Flugzeug ein und ging zur Tür um zu klopfen. „Herein!" rief von drinnen eine altbekannte Stimme und Bulma betrat das Haus. Es wunderte sie schon nicht mehr, dass es sich ziemlich verändert hatte. Es war wesentlich größer, luxuriöser geworden, aber nicht mehr so aufgeräumt wie früher. Sie ging langsam durch den Flur, rüber zur Küche. „Wer ist denn da?" rief Goku von drinnen und er klang, als würde er mit vollem Mund reden. Bulma schmunzelte. Manche Dinge änderten sich wohl nie.  
  
Aber lange hielt ihre Erheiterung nicht an. Sie betrat die Küche und sah Son Goku allein am Tisch sitzen. Auch er war älter geworden, wenn auch kaum merklich. Wie Vegeta hatte er ein paar graue Strähnen bekommen, aber das war auch schon alles. Diese verdammten Saiyajin alterten einfach viel langsamer! „Hallo, Son-kun!", begrüßte sie ihn fröhlich.  
  
Seine Reaktion fiel anders aus, als sie erwartet hatte. Seine offenen, leuchtenden Augen verengten sich, als er sie kritisch anschaute, das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen verschwand auf der Stelle. Die Überraschung, die sich auf seinem sonst so fröhlichen Gesicht wiederspiegelte, war keine freudige. „Bulma-san.", sagte er ernst. „Was kann ich für dich tun?"  
  
Er ließ sein Essen stehen und stand auf, immer noch mit diesem ernsten Blick. Bulma ahnte Schlimmes. Was war das bloß für eine verdrehte Zukunft, wenn sogar ihr geliebter Freund Son Goku sie so misstrauisch anschaute? Sie schluckte die bitteren Gedanken runter und antwortete: „Das ist ein wenig kompliziert, Son-kun. Es wird ein bisschen dauern, dir das zu erklären."  
  
Son Goku wollte etwas antworten, da fiel sein Blick auf ihre geschwollene Wange. Er kam näher und hob die Hand, als wolle er sie berühren, ließ es aber dann doch sein. „Du bist verletzt.", sagte er und es schimmerte jetzt doch etwas Sorge in seinen Augen. „Ist etwas passiert? Warst du bei Vegeta?"  
  
Bulma wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, warum Goku das fragte. Sie antwortete: „Das werde ich dir alles genau erklären. Wollen wir uns setzen?"  
  
Er überlegte einen Moment lang, dann nickte und bot ihr einen Platz an und setzte sich ebenfalls. Zu ihrem Erstaunen fasste er sein Essen nicht mehr an. Das war ganz und gar untypisch für den Son Goku den sie kannte – oder gekannt hatte. „Also gut, Bulma... Bulma-san. Was ist passiert?"  
  
„Die Verletzung stammt von einem Unfall, den ich gestern im Labor hatte. Ich weiß nicht, wie es genau passiert ist, aber offensichtlich habe ich einen schweren Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und sagte dann: „Seit dem ist alles anders. Ich kenne diese Welt nicht."  
  
„Was meinst du mit alles anders?" fragte er.  
  
Bulma erklärte: „Ich wachte auf und... das ist schwer zu erklären. Der Arzt sagt, ich leide unter Gedächtnisverlust. Meiner Meinung nach bin ich erst 45 Jahre alt! Son-kun, ich kann mich an keinen Tag in den letzten 11 Jahren erinnern!!"  
  
„WAS?" Er dachte einen Moment darüber nach, schien aber zu keinem Ergebnis zu kommen. „Heißt das.. ich meine... was genau bedeutet das?"  
  
Bulma sagte leise: „Ich wachte auf und es war alles anders. Die Capsule Corporation ist leer, ich bin eine alte Frau und als ich Vegeta besuche, da droht er, mich umzubringen. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, warum!"  
  
„Du warst bei Vegeta?!" rief Son Goku entsetzt. „Meine Güte, hat er dir was getan?"  
  
„Nein... natürlich nicht.", antwortete sie entrüstet. Als ob Vegeta ihr etwas tun könnte. Oder? „Oder war ich in Gefahr?", hakte sie nach.  
  
Goku seufzte erleichtert. „Naja, ich weiß nicht. Vegeta ist unberechenbar. Er hasst dich von ganzem Herzen. Du solltest nie wieder allein zu ihm gehen."  
  
Seine Worte taten ihr weh. „Vegeta hasst mich wirklich so sehr?", fragte sie bestürzt. „Son-kun, ich bin hierher gekommen, um Antworten zu finden. Über die 11 Jahre, die mir fehlen. Du musst mir alles erzählen. Warum hasst er mich so sehr? Wo sind bloß alle, die früher bei mir gewohnt haben? Was ist hier los?"  
  
Goku konnte das offensichtlich noch gar nicht fassen. „Du erinnerst dich an gar nichts?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und er murmelte: „Natürlich, sonst wärst du nicht zu mir gekommen. Du denkst, wir wären Freunde."  
  
„Sind wir das nicht?" Langsam wurde das alles zu viel für sie.  
  
Er räusperte sich. „Nun, das letzte Mal, als wir uns gesehen haben, hattest du mich wegen Verführung Minderjähriger angezeigt."  
  
„WAS???" Bulma wäre wahrscheinlich umgekippt, wenn sie nicht sowieso schon gesessen wäre. „Son-kun, das kann nicht sein! Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein! Sowas würde ich nie tun! Ich meine... und wieso auch?"  
  
„Darüber reden wir später. Du wolltest doch Antworten?" sagte er ausweichend. Aber Bulma war viel zu begierig darauf, zu erfahren, was alles passiert war, um jetzt darauf einzugehen. Sie nickte ihm zu und er begann:  
  
„Ich weiß nicht genau, wann es angefangen hat. Wahrscheinlich schon bevor ich mit Oob zurückkehrte. Dein Vater starb und du hattest plötzlich die volle Verantwortung für die Firma. Du hast dich sehr verändert, Bulma. Deine Arbeit ist das Wichtigste für dich, es war keine Seltenheit, dass du 15 Stunden am Tag nur gearbeitet hast.  
  
Irgendwann kam es zum Knall, du hast dich mit Vegeta auf eine Art gestritten, die ich niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Ihr habt euch gegenseitig absichtlich weh getan und aus eurer Liebe wurde Feindschaft und über die Jahre hinweg sogar Hass. Vegeta zog vor etwa 7 Jahren bei dir aus, um am See zu wohnen, aber damit war der Krieg noch nicht beendet. Du wolltest nicht, dass er seine Tochter sieht, dafür nahm er Trunks zu sich und hielt ihn von dir fern. Es gab Tausend Steine, die ihr euch gegenseitig in den Weg gelegt hat, bis ihr es dann beide müde geworden seid und ihr vor vielleicht 3 Jahren einfach aufgehört habt, miteinander zu reden. Die alte Bulma hätte schlichtweg geleugnet, jemand namens Vegeta zu kennen."  
  
„Mein Gott...", murmelte Bulma. „Das ist ja furchtbar. Und... wir? Ich meine, was ist mit uns? Warum haben wir uns gestritten?"  
  
„Ihr habt alle in euren furchtbaren Streit hineingezogen.", antwortete Goku und Bulma hörte deutlich den Vorwurf in seinen Worten. „Ich musste Partei ergreifen, das Haus am See habe ich ihm überschrieben. Das hast du mir wohl nie verziehen, und dann habe ich mich verliebt, und du sahst eine Chance, mich fertigzumachen."  
  
„Dich verliebt?! Wo ist Chichi?" fragte Bulma.  
  
„Chichi ist vor 6 Jahren gestorben.", antwortete er traurig.  
  
Bulma stand zittrig auf. „Mein Gott. Meine beste Freundin, Chichi, soll tot sein? Und du hast einfach so eine andere... ich meine... natürlich, nach 6 Jahren... aber wen...?"  
  
„Ich zeige sie dir. Aber vielleicht wird es dir nicht gefallen.", antwortete Son Goku langsam. Er hob den Kopf, sagte aber nichts, sondern schloss nur kurz die Augen.  
  
Im nächsten Moment rief jemand von oben: „Ich komme schon, warte! Was gibt es denn?" Das junge Mädchen lief die Treppe runter, direkt an Bulma vorbei, ohne sie bemerkt zu haben, schlang die Arme um Son Goku und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Erst dann fiel ihr Blick auf Bulma und sie riss die Augen auf. „Du hier?"  
  
Bulma war geschockt. Sie kannte das Mädchen. Aber das war doch nicht möglich, dass sie mit Son Goku... Das Mädchen war nämlich niemand anderes, als...  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Umm... sorry aber das konnte ich nicht verraten. Jedenfalls ist Bulma wirklich geschockt. Es folgen ein paar weitere Antworten, aber auch ein großes Geheimnis. Was wird sie tun? Vegeta aufgeben oder versuchen, sich mit ihm zu versöhnen? Kann ihr Son Goku verzeihen? 


	5. Ein Plan

Letztes Kapitel: Bulma erfährt Details über ihre Vergangenheit. Sie hatte einen Streit mit Vegeta und jetzt hasst er sie. Außerdem ist Chichi tot und Goku hat eine Affäre mit... ja, mit wem?  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma war geschockt. Sie kannte das Mädchen. Aber das war doch nicht möglich, dass sie mit Son Goku... Das Mädchen war nämlich niemand anderes, als... BRA, ihre eigene Tochter!!  
  
Beinah hätte Bulma sie nicht erkannt. Es war, als ob sie in einen Spiegel blickte, Bra war ihr Ebenbild, sah genauso aus wie sie selbst mit 18. Nur ihre Augen waren anders... erwachsener. Es lag etwas von der Traurigkeit ihres Vaters darin, das sie als Kind noch nicht gehabt hatte. „Bist du das, Bra?" fragte Bulma, obwohl sie die Antwort kannte.  
  
„Natürlich, wer denn sonst?", fragte das Mädchen frech. „Aber mich wundert doch, dass du hier bist. Es gibt doch sicher irgendeine Konferenz, die du leiten musst." Der Tonfall, den sie anschlug, war eindeutig feindselig, wenn auch nicht annähernd so schlimm wie die Art, auf die Vegeta mit ihr geredet hatte.  
  
„Lass es, Bra-chan.", sagte Goku zu ihr und sie warf Bulma einen feindseligen Blick zu. Er sah Bulma ebenfalls an, und sagte: „Sie ist der Grund, warum du mich angezeigt hattest. Als wir zusammenkamen, war sie 16."  
  
„Verstehe..." sagte Bulma, und war ziemlich fertig. Das alles waren eindeutig zu viele Überraschungen für einen Tag. Sie hatte inzwischen pochende Kopfschmerzen. „Was... was tu ich denn jetzt? Wo ist Trunks? Wohnt denn gar niemand mehr bei mir?"  
  
Goku schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid. Wir wissen nicht genau, wo Trunks ist. Vegeta weiß es vermutlich, aber der spricht ja mit keinem. Jedenfalls wohnt er nicht mehr bei dir."  
  
Bra sah Goku an und fragte, worum es ging. Er erklärte ihr schnell: „Deine Mutter hatte einen Unfall. Sie sagt, sie kann sich an die letzten 11 Jahre nicht erinnern. Sie hat noch die Zeit im Kopf, wo noch alles in Ordnung war."  
  
Total fertig fasste sich Bulma an den Kopf. „Was... was mache ich denn jetzt? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass meine Zukunft so düster aussieht! Goku, ich will nicht wieder so werden! Ich will nur meine Familie! Meinen Sohn, meine Tochter, meinen besten Freund... und Vegeta! Goku, ich kann..." Ganz plötzlich wurde ihr schwindlig und sie musste die Augen schließen.  
  
Als sie sie wieder öffnete, lag sie in Goku's Arm und er sah besorgt auf sie runter. „Was... ist denn?" fragte sie verwirrt.  
  
„Du bist umgekippt.", antwortete Goku und Bulma fing auch einen besorgten Blick ihrer Tochter auf. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Bulma? Bist du krank?"  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe eine Gehirnerschütterung vom Unfall im Labor. Der Arzt meinte, ich solle mich schonen."  
  
„Tst. Typisch Bulma, nicht auf den Arzt zu hören.", meinte Goku dazu.  
  
Bulma war allerdings nicht nach Scherzen zumute. Sie ließ sich von ihm helfen, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen, und sagte: „Wenn das hier meine Zukunft ist, dann ist dieser Gedächtnisverlust ein Glücksfall. Jetzt habe ich die Chance, alles noch mal zu ändern. Ich will wieder eine Familie haben!"  
  
Er sah nicht annähernd so begeistert von diesem Vorschlag aus wie sie sich das erhofft hatte. „Und wie willst du das anstellen?"  
  
„Als erstes gehe ich zu Vegeta und mache aus uns wieder das, was wir früher mal waren!"  
  
Jetzt mischte sich Bra ein, sie sagte: „Das kannst du nicht. Er hasst dich so sehr, er könnte dir etwas antun!"  
  
„Ich werde ihm erklären, was passiert ist!", gab Bulma im Brustton der Überzeugung von sich. Wenn sie sich erst mal was in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, konnte sie so schnell keiner davon abbringen. „Ich wette, er sehnt sich auch nach der alten Zeit zurück."  
  
„Manche Dinge lassen sich nicht mit einer einfachen Entschuldigung bereinigen, Bulma.", meinte Goku. „Und manche Wunden heilen niemals. Du musst dich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass sich die Beziehung mit Vegeta vielleicht niemals wieder kitten lässt."  
  
„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein!", antwortete Bulma überzeugt. „Ah, übrigens.. was ist mit den Dragonballs? Gibt es die noch?" Ein Plan formte sich in ihrem Kopf.  
  
Goku nickte. „Klar. Du hast was vor, stimmt's? Ich seh es an deinem Gesicht. Was willst du tun?"  
  
„Ich kann doch einfach alles rückgängig wünschen. Ich wünsche mir, dass Vegeta sich auch nicht mehr an die letzten 10 Jahre erinnert! Dann wird alles wieder gut!" Sie war Feuer und Flamme für diesen Plan.  
  
Bra seufzte. „Die Idee hatten Trunks und ich auch mal. Aber man darf nicht so einfach mit den Menschen spielen wie es einem passt. Goku hat gesagt, er lässt es nur zu, wenn ihr beide einverstanden seid. Und das wart ihr nicht."  
  
Goku nickte bestätigend. „Ich lasse dich nicht mit Vegeta's Gefühlen spielen. Ihr beide habt euch in diese Situation manövriert und wir werden Shenlong nicht für so etwas rufen. Das müsst ihr schon selber klären."  
  
Bulma sah seinen Standpunkt durchaus ein, aber sie hätte von dem lieben, naiven Goku so eine Ansicht nicht erwartet. „Ich sehe, du bist endlich erwachsen geworden, Son-kun.", sagte sie und versprach, die Dragonballs nicht für diesen Zweck zu verwenden. Allerdings hatte sie nicht vor, ihren Plan, Vegeta zurückzugewinnen, aufzugeben. Dazu brauchte sie noch ein paar Informationen. „Was war es denn jetzt eigentlich, was den Streit zwischen ihm und mir auslöste?"  
  
Goku zuckte die Schultern. „Wie gesagt, du hattest plötzlich so viel Arbeit mit der Capsule Corporation, er war nachdem er die ewige Rivalität gegen mich aufgegeben hatte sozusagen ohne eine richtige Aufgabe... ihr seid ständig aneinander geraten. Aber das war nicht der Auslöser. Es gibt da was in eurer Vergangenheit, und es muss ziemlich schlimm gewesen sein. Von da an ging es bergab. Aber ich weiß leider nicht, was es ist. Weder du noch Vegeta wolltet jemals darüber reden." Er sah Bra fragend an: „Weißt du mehr als ich?"  
  
„Nein.", gab sie zu. „Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung, irgendwas Schlimmes muss damals passiert sein. Papa machte mal so eine Andeutung, aber er hätte nie darüber gesprochen. Ich schätze, dieses Geheimnis kanntet nur ihr zwei."  
  
Bulma bedankte sich bei den beiden für die Information und sagte, sie müsse sich auf den Weg nach Hause machen. Bevor sie ging, sagte sie noch: „Ich danke euch, ihr zwei. Ich weiß, es ist viel passiert, und ich weiß noch längst nicht alles. Aber vielleicht könnten wir versuchen, das was wir mal hatten wieder aufzubauen. Ich hab euch beide lieb und ich möchte euch nicht verlieren. Vielleicht könnt ihr mich ja mal besuchen."  
  
„Mach's gut, Bulma... Mutter.", sagte Bra mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln.  
  
Als Bulma zurück nach Hause flog, arbeitete ihr Verstand bereits an einem Plan, um Vegeta zurückzugewinnen. Sie wollte nicht ohne ihn leben, diese Zukunft war nicht das, was sie sich erhofft hatte. Und vor allem wollte sie dieses Geheimnis lüften. Was war damals passiert, dass es SO hatte enden können? Sie war wild entschlossen, es herauszufinden und Vegeta zurückzugewinnen. Und für gewöhnlich bekam sie, was sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.  
  
  
  
  
  
Als Bulma gegangen war, seufzte Bra leise. Goku legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und fragte: „Was ist los?"  
  
„Ich fühle mich zerrissen.", antwortete das Mädchen. „Ein Teil von mir weiß, dass man die Ehe meiner Eltern nicht mehr retten kann. Ein anderer Teil hofft trotzdem, dass Bulma Erfolg hat. Weißt du, Goku, das habe ich mir all die Jahre so gewünscht. Ich hab es gehasst, wie sie sich gestritten, ja sogar gehasst haben."  
  
„Du weißt, dass ich mir das genauso wünsche wie du.", sagte Goku ernst. „Aber du solltest dir nicht zu viele Hoffnungen machen. Vegeta hat Bulma über alles geliebt. Dass sie ihn so verletzt hat, hat er nie überwunden. Er hat mal zu mir gesagt, sein Herz sei damals erfroren. Vielleicht stimmt das. Wenn du realistisch bleibst, dann weißt du, dass Bulma's Chancen sehr schlecht stehen. Ich möchte nicht, dass die zwei dir schon wieder weh tun."  
  
Bra ließ sich von ihm umarmen und murmelte traurig: „Ich weiß ja. Aber du weißt, wie sehr ich meinen Papa geliebt habe. Ich würde mich an jeden Strohhalm klammern, wenn man mir sagt, es könnte alles so sein wie früher." Sie hielt kurz inne, um nachzudenken. „Aber du hast recht. Und da ist dieses Geheimnis. Der große Knall, über den die zwei nie reden wollten. Vielleicht kommt ihre Erinnerung zu früh zurück. Vielleicht macht sie alles nur noch schlimmer. Und trotzdem kann ich es nicht ändern, zum ersten Mal seit langem habe ich wieder Hoffnung."  
  
„Vielleicht war dieser Unfall ein Segen, für uns alle. Lass uns Bulma helfen so gut wir können. Vielleicht wird nach so langer Zeit doch noch alles gut."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Bulma wünscht sich etwas von Shenlong und geht dann zu Vegeta. Lässt sich sein Herz erweichen oder wird er sie – wie er es angekündigt hat – angreifen? 


	6. Nackte Tatsachen

Letztes Kapitel: Bulma erfährt von einem Geheimnis zwischen ihr und Vegeta. Außerdem fasst sie den Entschluss, Vegeta zurückzugewinnen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Der Himmel verdunkelte sich und der gigantische Drache erhob sich aus den sieben Kugeln. Bulma war immer wieder begeistert von seiner Erscheinung. „Shenlong!" rief sie, aber bevor sie den Satz auch nur anfangen konnte, zischte es und Son Goku tauchte mit Hilfe seiner Teleportation neben ihr auf.  
  
„Bulma! Du wolltest doch den Drachen nicht..."  
  
„Schon gut!", unterbrach sie ihn. „Ich hab Shenlong nicht deswegen gerufen!" Sie wandte sich wieder dem Drachen zu und rief: „Shenlong, ich wünsche mir, dass du mich wieder jung machst! Ich will so aussehen wie vor 30 Jahren!"  
  
Goku seufzte neben ihr. „Und was war mit ‚Den Drachen nicht für Unwichtiges behelligen'?!"  
  
„Ach was! Und meine Jugend ist nicht wichtig?", zickte sie. „Außerdem ist das essentiell wichtig. Vegeta soll sehen, dass sich etwas geändert hat. Vielleicht erkennt er so die Bulma wieder, die er geliebt hat."  
  
Shenlong grollte: „So, dein Wunsch ist erfüllt!" Bulma sah an sich runter und grinste. Ihre Figur war wieder ganz die alte und auch ihr Gesicht fühlte sich glatter an. Die Haare waren gleich lang geblieben, es schien als hatte sie die in den letzten 11 Jahren einfach wachsen lassen.  
  
Son Goku seufzte. „Und, jetzt zufrieden?"  
  
„Klar." Sie hob schnell den Kopf und rief: „Shenlong, für heute brauchen wir dich nicht mehr! Danke!" Während der Drache verschwand und sich die Kugeln in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen verteilten, sagte Bulma freudig: „So, und als nächstes geht's auf zu Vegeta!"  
  
Goku wurde ernst. „Bulma, du solltest nicht allein zu ihm gehen. Keine weiß, wie er auf dich reagiert. Soll ich nicht lieber mitkommen?"  
  
„Das wäre ziemlich unklug.", antwortete sie und strich begeistert über ihr jetzt wieder seidiges, wallendes Haar. „Ich gehe zu ihm und verlange, dass er mir vertraut, und bringe gleichzeitig einen Leibwächter mit... da wirkt nicht sehr vertrauenerweckend. Keine Sorge. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass Vegeta mir etwas tun würde."  
  
„Du musst es wissen..."  
  
„Ja!" Bulma entkapselte ihr Flugzeug. „Und jetzt wünsch mir Glück, mein Freund!"  
  
„Du weißt, wie gering deine Chancen sind?"  
  
Sie grinste und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Eins solltest du wissen, Son- kun. Ich kriege immer, was ich mir in den Kopf gesetzt habe!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta schwamm gerade im See, als er das Schiff am Himmel sah. Man sah sofort, dass es eins der Capsule Corporation war aber zuerst dachte er, es wäre Trunks. Wurde auch Zeit dass sich der Bengel mal wieder blicken ließ!  
  
Dann, als das Schiff schon fast aufgesetzt hatte, fühlte Vegeta ihr Ki. Er konnte nicht glauben, wie unverfroren sie war. Dieses Miststück! Was zum Teufel wollte sie hier? Er hatte ihr doch deutlich klargemacht, was bei ihrem nächsten Auftauchen mit ihr passieren würde.  
  
Wütend hob er sich aus dem Wasser und flog zum Ufer, um sie gebührend zu empfangen. Dass er splitternackt war, störte ihn dabei wenig. Die Luke zum Schiff öffnete sich und Vegeta formte einen Ki-Ball in seiner Hand.  
  
Als sie ihn sah, bereit, sie in tausend Stücke zu sprengen, hob sie schnell die Arme und rief: „Warte, Vegeta! Ich will nur mit dir reden! Bitte!" Es gab kaum etwas, das Vegeta weniger kümmerte als dass die Onna mit ihm ‚reden' wollte.  
  
Dass er den Arm aber doch sinken ließ, hing nur damit zusammen, dass er noch mal genauer hinsah und merkte, dass sie sich verändert hatte. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und rief: „Was willst du?"  
  
Sie kam erleichtert die Luke runter und auf ihn zu gelaufen. Sie war jünger geworden. Ihr Gesicht war wieder so, wie es bei seiner Ankunft auf der Erde gewesen war. Also deswegen hatte sich der Himmel verdunkelt. Sie hatte den heiligen Drachen gerufen, um sich so eine Spielerei zu wünschen.  
  
Bulma kam bei ihm an und blieb keuchend stehen. Ihre Augen strahlten ihn an. Fast so wie früher. „Vegeta... uff! Danke, dass du.. äh... mich nicht getötet hast!" Sie lachte, als habe sie gerade einen guten Witz gemacht.  
  
„Was soll das?", grollte er.  
  
Bulma, nachdem sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war, hob den Kopf und wollte ihm in die Augen sehn. Ihr Blick blieb allerdings woanders hängen, als sie merkte, dass er nackt war. „Oooh...", machte sie, schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. „Also ich bin gekommen weil etwas... etwas.... passiert ist..." Ihr Blick streifte über seinen Körper und dann hastig wieder zurück zu seinen dunklen Augen. Vegeta war überrascht. Konnte es sein, dass er sie nervös machte? Nach so langer Zeit? Sie machte noch einen Versuch: „Weil.. es ist nämlich so... ich..." Dann gab sie es auf und machte: „Grrr!! Könntest du dir bitte was anziehen! Ich kann mich so nicht konzentrieren!!"  
  
Vegeta überlegte kurz, dann nickte er. Natürlich nicht, um ihr einen Gefallen tun, aber er wollte, dass sie so schnell wie möglich wieder verwand. Er konnte ihre Gegenwart nicht ertragen. Schnell verschwand er im Haus und schlüpfte in seine enge, schwarze Hose und die dazu passenden Stiefel. Er warf kurz einen Blick aus dem Fenster, aber sie stand immer noch völlig entspannt da und wartete. Wie kam das so plötzlich? Sie hatte gelernt, ihn zu fürchten. Wo war diese Furcht geblieben?  
  
Als er wieder rauskam, sah sie ihn an, verdrehte die Augen und murmelte: „Na super. Vom Regen in die Traufe. Ging's nicht noch enger? Und wie wär's mit einem Hemd?"  
  
„KLAPPE!" blaffte Vegeta und sie zuckte zusammen. „Du bist zu MIR gekommen, also sprich schon. Du hast eine Minute, danach nehme ich dich und dieses Schiff auseinander!"  
  
Sie schmollte: „Jaja, schon gut, schon gut! Also es geht darum... ich... es hat sich in den letzten Tagen einiges verändert. Vielleicht glaubst du mir ja nicht, aber ich... ich möchte, dass wir uns wieder vertragen."  
  
Vegeta musste dem Impuls wiederstehen, ihr ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Er fasste seine Gedanken dazu kurz und knapp in einem Wort zusammen: „Verschwinde." Er hatte dieses Wort mit so viel Hass in der Stimme gesagt, dass sogar sie es verstand. Aber natürlich hielt sie das nicht davon ab, nicht auf ihn zu hören. Vegeta musste seine ganze Willenskraft aufbringen, um sie nicht anzugreifen oder seine Wut wenigstens am Schiff auszulassen. Wer war sie denn, dass sie so plötzlich nach all den Jahren auftauchte und ihm ein Friedensangebot machte? Nach allem, was geschehen war!  
  
Bulma sah ihn traurig an. „Ich weiß, dass vieles passiert ist, aber hör mir erst mal zu."  
  
„NEIN!", grollte er und drehte sich um. „Verschwinde von hier und komm nie mehr zurück!"  
  
„Vegeta, lass mich hier nicht so einfach stehen!" rief sie und rannte hinter ihm her. Er konnte so viel Unverfrorenheit nicht fassen, als sie sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor ihn stellte und sagte: „Ich meine es ernst! Hör mir zu, danach werde ich gehen wenn du willst!"  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Du Sturkopf! Es sind nur 2 Minuten, die vielleicht...." Sie fasste sich an den Kopf und wurde plötzlich blass. „...die vielleicht unser Leben... verändern... oh Scheiße, nicht jetzt!" Bulma schwankte, und plötzlich knickten ihre Knie ein und sie vornüber auf ihn zu.  
  
„Bulma!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Was sagt Vegeta zu einer Versöhnung? Hört er Bulma überhaupt zu? 


	7. Hintergedanken

Letztes Kapitel: Bulma geht zu Vegeta und beginnt das erwartungsgemäß schwierige Gespräch. Im entscheidenden Moment hat sie einen Schwächeanfall..  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta starrte entsetzt auf sie runter. Als sie auf ihn zu gefallen war, hatte er ganz automatisch die Arme ausgestreckt, um sie aufzufangen. Irgendwo, tief in ihm drin, saß noch immer etwas von dem Wunsch, sie zu beschützen. Es fühlte sich auf eigentümliche Weise gut an, ihren schlanken Körper wieder im Arm halten zu können. Das war... erschreckend. Immerhin war das Bulma. Die Frau, die ihm sein Kind weggenommen und ihm sein Glück zerstört hatte. Er hätte sie fallen lassen sollen, sollte sie doch selbst sehen, wie sie zurechtkam!  
  
Aber er tat es nicht. Statt dessen schüttelte er sie leicht und sagte: „Onna! Lass das! Du bist eine miese Schauspielerin, und ich falle nicht darauf herein!" Sie reagierte nicht. Vegeta ließ sie auf den Boden sinken und hielt ihren Oberkörper aufrecht. „Wach auf, Miststück. Das überzeugt mich auch nicht!", sagte er, immer noch im Zweifel, ob sie das nicht nur spielte.  
  
Dann, plötzlich, kam sie wieder zu sich. Ihre Augenlider flatterten und dann sah sie ihn an. „Vegeta!" Sie lächelte und Vegeta hätte sie beinah fallengelassen. „Ich hatte einen schlimmen Traum." Er sah sie eisig an und etwas in ihren Augen veränderte sich. „Es war gar kein Traum.. du hasst mich!"  
  
„Allerdings. Was sollte diese kleine Vorstellung?", fragte Vegeta und ließ sie endgültig los.  
  
Sie stand unsicher auf und klopfte sich den Schmutz von den Kleidern. „Ich hatte vorgestern einen Unfall im Labor. Der Arzt meint, ich hätte eine Gehirnerschütterung. Vermutlich kommen diese Anfälle daher."  
  
„So." Vegeta wusste nicht, ob er ihr das glauben konnte. Das ganze war doch garantiert nur ein Trick. Was führte sie jetzt wieder im Schilde? Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an, so ganz anders als vorher. Er konnte beim besten Willen keinen Hass darin sehen. War sie eine so gute Schauspielerin oder... ja, oder was?  
  
„Vegeta, bei dem Unfall ist etwas passiert.", erzählte sie. „Ich habe mein Gedächtnis verloren. Ich kann mich an keinen Tag aus den letzten 11 Jahren mehr erinnern!"  
  
Was für eine lahme Geschichte. Sie glaubte doch nicht wirklich, dass er darauf reinfallen würde? Er hob den Kopf und sagte spöttisch: „Dann sei froh. Diese Jahre waren nicht deine besten."  
  
„Du brauchst nicht zynisch zu werden. Das ist die Wahrheit.", giftete sie. „Ich kam zu mir und plötzlich war niemand mehr da! Die Capsule Corporation steht leer. Ich habe keine Freunde mehr. Und ich weiß nicht einmal, warum!"  
  
„Das kann ich dir beantworten. Weil du eine hinterhältige Schlampe bist."  
  
Sie seufzte. „Vegeta, bitte. Ich war erst entsetzt über das alles, aber inzwischen glaube ich, dieser Unfall war das beste, was mir passieren konnte. Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen uns passiert ist, aber ich will es wieder gutmachen. Ich habe dich lieb, Vegeta. Ich bin nicht mehr die alte Bulma."  
  
Vegeta war außer sich. Wie konnte sie es wagen, so mit ihm zu sprechen? Dieses Miststück brachte es fertig, nach der langen Zeit aufzukreuzen und so mit seinen Gefühlen zu spielen! „Wenn du glaubst, mich damit verletzen zu können, hast du dich geschnitten!", sagte er heiser. „Du bist mir inzwischen egal." Und wenn es doch kein Scherz war? Kein fieser Trick? Wenn sie sich wirklich mit ihm versöhnen wollte? Unsinn! Und selbst wenn, dazu war es zu spät. Er könnte ihr niemals verzeihen. Und sie ihm auch nicht.  
  
„Ich will dich nicht verletzen! Ich weiß auch, dass ich die Vergangenheit nicht auslöschen kann. Aber wir können doch neu anfangen. Für den Anfang wenigstens Freunde sein. Vegeta, ich vermisse dich. Vermisst du mich nicht?"  
  
Doch. „Nein." Er wollte nur noch, dass sie verschwand.  
  
Aber sie sagte hartnäckig: „Ich war bei Goku und Bra, sie haben mir erzählt dass etwas Schlimmes passiert sein muss. Aber wir haben trotzdem noch eine Chance!"  
  
Vegeta zuckte zusammen, als der Name seiner Tochter fiel. Bra... Er erinnerte sich zu gut, wie Bulma sie vor ihm versteckt hatte. Wie weh es tat, dass er seine Tochter kaum noch kannte! Er sah Bulma an. Vielleicht war das eine gute Gelegenheit... Wenn es ein Trick war, dann würde er es merken und ihr früh genug in den Rücken fallen. Und wenn nicht dann war das seine Chance, ihr alles heimzuzahlen. Wenn sie sich nicht erinnerte, könnte er sich ihr Vertrauen erschleichen und sie ebenso verletzen wie sie ihn.  
  
„Vielleicht hast du recht.", antwortete er zögerlich.  
  
„Oh Vegeta!!", seufzte sie, scheinbar zutiefst erleichtert. „Ich bin wirklich froh! Du ahnst ja nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet!"  
  
Er verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust und sagte abweisend: „Erhoffe dir nicht zu viel."  
  
Sie nickte. „Das ist schon ok. Ich werde dir beweisen, wie ernst es mir ist. Es wird alles wieder gut!" Sie dachte kurz nach, dann fragte sie: „Wollen wir uns vielleicht am Samstag Abend treffen? Nur um uns ein bisschen zu unterhalten."  
  
Vegeta verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust auf ein Treffen mit ihr. Naja, zumindest nicht sehr. Aber... wenn er mehr über ihre zweifellos hinterhältigen Absichten erfahren wollte, musste er darauf eingehen. Also nickte er und sagte: „Na fein. Treffen wir uns vor der Capsule Corporation."  
  
„Um acht?" Er nickte und sie strahlte. „Super! Ich freu mich drauf! Bis dann!!"  
  
„Hm ja. Geh endlich."  
  
Sie verabschiedete sich fröhlich und rannte zurück zu ihrem Schiff. Als das Flugzeug wieder vom Boden abhob und Vegeta ihr nachsah, dachte er: „Das ist meine Chance! Ich schulde dir Schmerz, Bulma! Und ich bezahle immer meine Rechnungen!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Erste Annäherungsversuche zwischen Bulma und Vegeta. Aber meint Vegeta es ernst? 


	8. Erstes Date

Letztes Kapitel: Vegeta geht zum Schein auf Bulma's Angebot ein. In Wahrheit aber will er ihr nur etwas heimzahlen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fünf Tage nach dem Unfall im Labor ging es Bulma wieder besser. Keine Schwindelanfälle mehr oder Gleichgewichtsstörungen. Aber ihr Gedächtnis war nicht zurückgekehrt. Aber momentan gab es auch Wichtigeres. Die Versöhnung mit Vegeta zum Beispiel. Der Samstag war schnell gekommen. Bulma hatte versucht, ihn in die Capsule Corporation einzuladen, aber er hatte dazu nur gesagt, dass er dieses Gebäude nie wieder betreten würde. Also hatte Bulma sich das naheliegendste einfallen lassen... ein Abendessen. Essen kam bei Saiyajin generell immer gut an.  
  
Und deswegen saßen sie jetzt in einem separaten Raum im bekanntesten Restaurant von Satan City. Nachdem Vegeta Anfangs das Essen beäugt hatte, als sei es vergiftet, haute er jetzt rein als habe er seit Jahren nichts mehr gegessen. Naja, für einen Saiyajin aß er ganz normal.  
  
Er war sehr schweigsam, deswegen übernahm Bulma das reden – eine ihrer leichtesten Aufgaben. Sie plapperte über alte Zeiten, erzählte ihm Haufenweise nutzloses Zeug, und versuchte, ein bisschen mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. Aber Vegeta war verstockt wie eh und je, mehr als ein „ja", „nein" oder ein dumpfes Grollen bekam sie an diesem Abend fast nicht zu hören.  
  
Bulma wollte sich nicht entmutigen lassen, aber als Vegeta schließlich die 10te Schüssel Reis hinstellte und leise vernehmen ließ: „Bin satt.", war sie schon etwas enttäuscht. Natürlich war sie schon froh, in seiner Nähe sein zu können, aber sie hatte doch gehofft, etwas mehr mit ihm reden zu können, schon um Details aus ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit zu erfahren.  
  
Noch immer schweigend verließen sie nebeneinander das Restaurant. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr sozusagen „erstes Date" mit ihm so zu Ende ging, also sagte sie schließlich geradeheraus: „Du warst nicht gerade gesprächig heute."  
  
Er warf ihr einen abschätzigen Blick von oben zu und erst jetzt merkte sie, dass er etwas größer geworden war. Wuchsen Saiyajin in dem Alter noch?! Er war jetzt fast einen Kopf größer als sie. Sie vergaß den Gedanken, als er einfach antwortete: „War ich jemals ‚gesprächig'?"  
  
Bulma lächelte. „Nein. Aber heute hast du mit mir weniger gesprochen als normalerweise mit Son Goku. Das nenn ich wortkarg!"  
  
„Was erwartest du von mir?", fragte er kühl. „Dass ich alles vergesse?"  
  
„Nein. Tut mir leid. Ich dachte nur... ist schon gut." Bulma lächelte tapfer. „Das war trotzdem ein schöner Abend. Gute Nacht." Sie wandte sich ihm ganz zu und sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
  
„Bis dann.", antwortete er und erwiderte ihren Blick mit seinen dunklen Augen. Bulma's Lächeln erstarb. Es war das erste mal an diesem Abend, dass sie in seine Augen sah. Zu ihrer Überraschung waren sie immer noch so kalt wie am Tag, als sie zu ihm an den See gekommen war. Warum?!  
  
„Vegeta!", sagte sie besorgt. „Verheimlichst du etwas vor mir? Du schaust mich so an... meinst du es wirklich ernst mit einer Versöhnung?"  
  
Er starrte sie gerade zu an und fragte: „Was denkst du denn?" Ohne ein weiteres Wort hob er vom Boden ab und verschwand am Nachthimmel. Bulma schüttelte besorgt den Kopf. Er hatte ihr nicht geantwortet. Vielleicht waren die Dinge doch nicht so einfach, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma atmete tief ein, nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und wählte langsam die Nummer. Es klingelte zweimal, dann leuchtete der Bildschirm auf und zeigte einen ziemlich missmutigen Saiyajin mit zerzausten Haaren, der gleich darauf durch das Telefon brummte: „Was willst du, Onna?"  
  
„Ähm..." Bulma grinste verlegen in die Kamera des Bildtelefons. Er hatte kein Hemd an. Sein Körper hatte sich gar nicht verändert. Aber an diese grauen Strähnen in seinem Haar konnte sie sich nicht gewöhnen. Es sah zwar gar nicht so schlecht aus, war aber sehr ungewohnt. „Schönen guten Morgen, Vegeta! Wie... geht's dir?"  
  
Er verzog das Gesicht und grollte: „Bestens. Was willst du, Onna?"  
  
„Also ich fand unseren Abend wirklich... schön. Vielleicht können wir das ja wiederholen? Ich meine, nur wenn du willst..." Sie hasste es, wie nervös er sie machte. So hatte sie sich seit langem nicht mehr gefühlt. Sie nahm ihren Mut zusammen, räusperte sich und sagte: „Vielleicht hast du ja heute Zeit und kommst mich ein bisschen besuchen?"  
  
„Hmmm.." Sein Gesicht veränderte sich kein Stück, aber sie wusste dass er nachdachte. Schließlich sagte er, sehr zu ihrer Erleichterung: „Na schön. Ich hab noch nicht mit dem Training angefangen. Ich ziehe mich an und dann komme ich rüber." Ohne ein weiteres Wort des Abschieds knackte es in der Leitung und der Bildschirm wurde dunkel.  
  
Ziemlich erleichtert stützte sich Bulma auf die Armaturen und seufzte. Es war nicht mehr so einfach, mit ihm umzugehen. Damals, als er bei ihr eingezogen war, war alles anders gewesen. Sie hatte es einmal geschafft, den distanzierten Saiyajin zu verführen, aber das war unter anderen Bedingungen gewesen. Damals war das alles nur ein Spiel für sie gewesen, ursprünglich nur eine Frage, ob sie es wohl schaffen könnte, den gutaussehenden Fremden zu verführen. Jetzt war es kein Spiel mehr. Sie liebte Vegeta, und wenn sie es nicht schaffte, ihn zurückzugewinnen, dann würde sie die Liebe ihres Lebens verlieren. Das war schon ein enormer Druck.  
  
Aber sie hatte es ja wenigstens geschafft, ihn zu einem zweiten „Date" zu bewegen. Es würde sicher nicht lange brauchen, um bei ihr aufzutauchen, aber sie hatte sich bereits passend angezogen – nämlich sehr sexy – und sie beschloss, nach draußen zu gehen und auf ihn zu warten.  
  
Sie stand keine zwei Minuten im Garten, da tauchte etwas am Himmel auf. Sie war doch überrascht, dass er so schnell gekommen war, aber als die Person näher kam, erkannte sie, dass es gar nicht Vegeta war. Sondern Son Goku! Und zwar mit Bra im Arm.  
  
Die zwei landeten im Garten der Capsule Corporation und begrüßten Bulma freundlich. Goku erklärte: „Bra-chan wollte dich sehen. Es macht dir doch hoffentlich nichts aus, oder?"  
  
„Aber nein, ganz im Gegenteil!", sagte Bulma und freute sich aufrichtig. „Schön, dass ihr da seid!"  
  
„Oh, ich kann leider nicht bleiben!", erklärte Goku. „Ich wollte zu Pan, sie muss mit mir sprechen." Er winkte fröhlich. „Ich komm dich dann später abholen, Bra-chan!"  
  
„Tschü-hüüsss!", rief Bra und winkte ihm fröhlich. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihrer Mutter um und sagte freundlich: „Ich hoffe ich störe wirklich nicht! Ich wollte mal erfahren, wie es bisher so gelaufen ist, ich meine mit Papa und so."  
  
„Oooh, apropos dein Vater!" rief Bulma und klatschte sich vor die Stirn. „Ich hab ihn eingeladen, er kommt gleich vorbei! Ich hoffe, das ich kein Problem für dich!"  
  
Die Augen ihrer Tochter wurden groß. „Papa kommt? Echt?" Auf einmal wurde sie sichtlich nervös. „Ich hab ihn schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen! Vielleicht... sollte ich lieber reingehen, bis er wieder weg ist! Kein Problem, in dem Haus mit den 1000 Fernsehern werde ich mich schon nicht langweilen... byebye!" Sie wollte in die Capsule Corporation verschwinden, aber Bulma packte sie rechtzeitig am Ärmel.  
  
„Nicht so eilig! Du hast doch was! Warum willst du deinen Vater nicht sehen?" fragte Bulma neugierig. „Gerade ihr zwei hattet doch früher so ein enges Verhältnis."  
  
Bra wirkte plötzlich niedergeschlagen. „Papa wollte mich nicht. Er hätte lieber noch einen Jungen gehabt. Als ihr euch getrennt habt, wollte er mich nicht mehr sehen, nur noch Trunks, damit er ihn trainieren kann. Ich war ihm ganz egal. Ich hasse ihn!"  
  
Bulma war richtig geschockt. „Aber Kind! Wer hat dir denn so was erzählt??"  
  
„Na du, Kaasan!", war die niederschmetternde Antwort.  
  
Die arme Bulma wurde still. Was hatte sie Bra da bloß erzählt? Vielleicht war es ja tatsächlich so gewesen, aber eigentlich konnte sie sich das nicht vorstellen. Wahrscheinlich war es eine Lüge gewesen, es passte so jedenfalls besser ins Bild. Ehrlich sagte sie: „Das glaube ich nicht, Bra-chan. Dein Vater hat dich abgöttisch geliebt, das hat sicher nicht einfach aufgehört, als wir uns getrennt haben!"  
  
Bra wollte noch was sagen, aber in dem Moment erschien etwas am Himmel über ihnen, oder besser gesagt, jemand. Bra wich zurück und stellte sich schüchtern hinter einen Baum, als Vegeta zu Boden schwebte und missmutig sagte: „Langsam werde ich wirklich alt. Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich vorhin die Aura von Kakarott ganz in der Nähe gespürt habe."  
  
Bulma grinste. „Ach ehrlich? Was für'n Zufall aber auch... hihihi." Sie räusperte sich und fügte hinzu: „Schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht's?"  
  
Er verdrehte die Augen. „Hast du mich das nicht eben schon gefragt??" Wie immer ließ er einen misstrauischen Blick über das Gelände schweifen, doch diesmal blieben seine Augen an etwas hängen. Er wurde blass und murmelte: „Aber was...?" Bulma drehte sich um. Er hatte Bra gesehen. Ungläubig sagte er: „Ist das etwa... Bra?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Familientreffen der besonderen Art... Vegeta trifft Bra. Wie ist das Verhältnis zwischen den Beiden? 


	9. Vater und Tochter

Letztes Kapitel: Vegeta kommt Bulma besuchen und trifft dort überraschend auf seine Tochter...  
  
  
  
  
  
Bra sah ihren Vater schüchtern an und kam langsam hinter dem Baum hervor. Vegeta zeigte auf das Mädchen und fragte Bulma: „Ist sie wirklich Bra?"  
  
Bulma nickte. „Wie lange hast du sie denn schon nicht mehr gesehen?"  
  
„Ein paar Jahre lang!" war seine Antwort. Bra kam vorsichtig, fast misstrauisch auf ihn zu und blieb vor ihm stehen. Sie beiden schwiegen.  
  
Und da Bulma sich in gewisser Weise für diese Sache verantwortlich fühlte, mischte sie sich ein. „Also, ich weiß nicht, was da alles passiert ist, aber ihr solltet euch aussprechen. Vegeta, Bra denkt, du hättest sie nicht mehr sehen wollen. Ist das wahr?"  
  
„Natürlich nicht!!" erwiderte er und sprach dann direkt zu seiner Tochter: „Deine Mutter hat mich ja nicht zu dir gelassen!" Bulma fühlte sich wirklich mies. Wenn das wirklich die Wahrheit war dann war sie vor ihrem Gedächtnisverlust nicht nur gemein gewesen, sondern hatte wirklich abscheuliche Dinge getan.  
  
Bra fragte überrascht: „Was? Du wolltest mich sehen? Ich war dir gar nicht egal?"  
  
„Natürlich nicht!", grollte Vegeta düster und warf Bulma einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Die wäre sowieso am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.  
  
„Dann hast du mich auch lieb!?" fragte Bra mit großen Augen.  
  
Der arme Vegeta hasste solche Gefühlsduseleien. Bulma hatte Angst, er würde etwas falsches sagen, aber er hatte in den vergangenen Jahren wohl doch dazugelernt, denn er schaute zur Seite und murmelte leise: „Hmm, ja."  
  
Das war alles, was das Mädchen hatte hören wollen. „Papa!!!" schrie Bra und fiel ihrem Vater stürmisch um den Hals. Einen Augenblick lang wusste Vegeta nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, dann legte er seine Arme um seine Tochter und drückte sie an sich. Es war eine zu Tränen rührende Szene, Bulma konnte kaum noch an sich halten. Vielleicht hatte sie gerade ein kleines Bisschen von dem, was sie einst kaputt gemacht hatte, wieder gut gemacht.  
  
Bra drückte sich noch immer an seine Brust, als Vegeta den Kopf hob und Bulma ansah. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Unfall sah er sie nicht mit diesem vorwurfsvollen, misstrauischen und auch hasserfüllten Blick an. Er sprach kein Wort, aber seine Augen sagten: Danke, Bulma.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sie hatten zu dritt einen richtig schönen Vormittag verbracht. Bra, ganz die Mutter, hatte Vegeta so zugequatscht, dass er gar keine Chance gehabt hatte, irgendwas zu sagen. Sie hatte ihm wahrscheinlich so ziemlich jedes Erlebnis aus den vergangenen Jahren erzählt, nur das Thema Goku ließ sie dabei aus. Vermutlich war das auch sehr klug, Vegeta hätte sicher sehr heftig auf die Tatsache reagiert, dass seine Tochter ein Verhältnis mit seinem ehemaligen Erzrivalen hatte.  
  
Nachdem er dann schließlich den Redeschwall seiner Tochter mit einer bestimmenden Handbewegung gestoppt hatte, hatte er erklärt, dass er noch trainieren müsse und sich verabschiedet.  
  
Nachdem er weg war, wandte Bulma sich an ihre Tochter: „Und? Bist du jetzt glücklich?"  
  
Bra nickte enthusiastisch. „Ich hab erst heute gemerkt, wie sehr er mir all die Jahre gefehlt hat. Danke, Okaasan, dass ich ihn treffen durfte. Tausend Dank."  
  
Bulma nickte wohlwollend. „Das war wohl das mindeste, nachdem ich es anscheinend war, die euch auseinander gebracht hat. Außerdem freue ich mich sehr für euch beide. Jetzt könnt ihr euch ja öfter sehen."  
  
Das Gesicht ihrer Tochter verdüsterte sich. „Najaa... er weiß noch nichts von Goku-chan.", meinte sie. „Ich hab ihn so lange nicht gesehen, ich weiß nicht, wie er auf so eine Nachricht reagieren würde!"  
  
Bulma lachte. „Er würde sich Goku schnappen und sie würden sich gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen!" Bra wurde kreidebleich, aber Bulma fügte schnell hinzu: „Aber danach würden sie sich auch wieder vertragen und dein Vater würde sich damit abfinden. Du solltest es ihm bloß bald mal sagen. Es wäre ungünstig, wenn er es durch Zufall erfährt."  
  
„Wenn wer was erfährt?" fragte plötzlich jemand von hinten und Mutter und Tochter machten beide einen Satz nach vorne und keuchten. Hinter ihnen stand Son Goku.  
  
„Oh Gott, Son-kun!!" rief Bulma, nah am Herzinfarkt. „Tu das nie wieder!!"  
  
Auch Bra keifte: „Ich hab dir schon tausend mal gesagt, dass du mich nicht so erschrecken sollst!"  
  
Goku legte eine Hand auf den Hinterkopf und lachte, was Bulma dazu veranlasste, eine Grimasse zu ziehen. Er sagte grinsend: „Man sieht doch, dass ihr Mutter und Tochter seid. Wenn ihr eure Gesichter eben gesehen hättet... wie Zwillinge! Hahaa!"  
  
Bulma seufzte und Bra sagte: „Goku, kann ich mal ernsthaft mit dir reden?"  
  
„Klar, worum geht es?"  
  
„Es geht um Vegeta..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta saß am Ufer und warf Steine in den See. Er dachte, wie konnte es auch anders sein, an Bulma. Wer hätte das gedacht. Nach all den Jahren hatte sie es geschafft, ihn zu verwirren. Schon dieses Essen war mehr als unangenehm für ihn gewesen. Ihre Gegenwart war wie ein Stich ins Herz, und noch schlimmer war es, wie sie sich verändert hatte. Sie war wieder so wie früher. Sah so aus, sprach wieder so, und sah ihn mit diesen Augen an. Und das hatte Erinnerungen geweckt. Ob er es jetzt zugeben wollte oder nicht, die Zeit mit ihr war die schönste in seinem Leben gewesen. Er war glücklich gewesen. Und ein Teil von ihm sehnte sich danach zurück.  
  
Und dann natürlich seine Tochter. Bulma hatte sie so lange von ihm ferngehalten, nur um ihm wehzutun. Warum hatte sie das jetzt getan? Das war ihr größter Trumpf gegen ihn gewesen, warum hatte sie das einfach aufgegeben? Was war ihr Plan? Oder sagte sie am Ende doch die Wahrheit?  
  
Frustriert warf Vegeta einen Stein mit zu viel Kraft, der flog natürlich mit voller Geschwindigkeit über den See hinweg und traf einen der Bäume und durchschlug ihn. Er hatte nicht vor, seinen Plan aufzugeben. Er kaufte ihr diese Show nicht ab. Sie war eine gute Schauspielerin, nichts weiter. Diese Gedächtnisverlust- Nummer war doch einfach lächerlich. Wie konnte sie nur annehmen, er fiele darauf rein? Er würde die Gelegenheit nutzen und sich an ihr für all den Schmerz rächen. Und auch dafür, dass sie dieses Spiel mit ihm spielte.  
  
Er packte noch einen Stein und warf ihn mit aller Kraft. Er flitzte über den See, kam aber nie auf der anderen Seite an, weil ihn jemand im Flug auffing. Vegeta hob alarmiert den Kopf, die Sinne plötzlich zum Zerreißen gespannt. Auch als er sah, wer da gekommen war, entspannte er sich nicht. „Kakarott.", sagte er feindselig und beobachtete, wie der andere über das Wasser auf ihn zu schwebte.  
  
„Vejita, hallo!", machte der andere. „Lange nicht gesehen." Seine Worte waren freundlich, aber Vegeta spürte auch bei ihm die Anspannung. Kakarott hatte ihm damals dieses Haus hier überschrieben und ihm somit einen Platz zum Leben gegeben. Aber er war noch nie gut zu sprechen gewesen auf Leute, die ihm halfen. Vor allem nicht, wenn es solche wie Kakarott waren. Sie hatten einander nicht oft gesehen in den letzten Jahren. Sogar das gemeinsame Training hatten sie aufgegeben, damals, irgendwann während dem kleinlichen Krieg, den er gegen Bulma geführt hatte.  
  
Kakarott setzte neben Vegeta auf und ließ sich bei ihm ins Gras fallen. Der Saiyajinprinz fragte: „Was führt dich her?"  
  
Der andere rutschte hin und her und sagte schließlich: „Ich wollte nach dir sehen."  
  
Vegeta verdrehte die Augen und sagte ruhig: „Wir haben uns seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, Kakarott. Worum geht es?"  
  
Kakarott lachte verlegen. „Bulma.", antwortete er und Vegeta nickte wissend. „Sie wollte zu dir gehen und ich wollte wissen, ob alles okay ist."  
  
„Du meinst, ob ich ihr was getan habe?", fragte Vegeta und fühlte, wie Wut in ihm hochstieg.  
  
„Nein.", antwortete der andere. „Ich weiß, dass du das niemals über dich bringen könntest. Ich gebe zu, ich hatte trotzdem Angst um sie. Aber ich bin gekommen, um nach DIR zu sehen, alter Freund." Bevor Vegeta etwas Bissiges dazu sagen konnte, fügte Kakarott hinzu: „Ich weiß, dass du nie über sie hinweggekommen bist. Ich schätze, sie kann dir immer noch ziemlich weh tun. Und diese Sache ist wahrscheinlich nicht sehr angenehm für dich."  
  
„Ich bin schon LANGE über sie hinweg.", knurrte Vegeta.  
  
„Lügner.", war Kakarotts Antwort.  
  
Vegeta warf einen weiteren Stein ins Wasser. „Lass mich allein, Kakarott."  
  
„Möchtest du ein bisschen trainieren?"  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Sturkopf." Kurze Pause, dann sagte Kakarott: „Bra hat mir von eurem Treffen erzählt. Sie hat sich sehr gefreut, dich wiederzusehen."  
  
Vegeta blinzelte. „Was hast du denn mit Bra zu tun? Ich hab sie doch erst gestern getroffen!"  
  
„Ach, das weißt du noch gar nicht?", fragte Kakarott leichthin. „Bra wohnt bei mir."  
  
Vegeta wurde ziemlich ungeduldig. „Und? Warum wohnt sie ausgerechnet bei dir? Jetzt sag schon!"  
  
„Na weil sie mit mir zusammen ist! Wir sind seit einiger Zeit ein Paar!"  
  
„WAS?????" Vegeta sprang so hastig auf, dass Kakarott vor Schreck beinah ins Wasser gefallen wäre. „DU hast was mit MEINER Tochter???? Du Perverser! Hentai!" Vegeta packte den anderen Saiyajin am Kragen und zerrte ihn in die Höhe. „Sie ist nicht mal HALB so alt wie du!!!"  
  
„Vejita, ganz ruhig!", sagte Kakarott und versuchte, die Hand des anderen von seinem Hals zu lösen. „Urgh! Ich – krieg – keine – Luft!"  
  
„DAS ist nur ein Vorgeschmack!!!" Er riss den Arm zurück und rammte Kakarott dann mit aller Macht die Faust ins Gesicht...  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Aussprache nach Saiyajin-Art. 


	10. Tragen wir es aus! Ein fuer alle mal!

Letztes Kapitel: Vegeta erfährt vom Verhältnis seiner Tochter – und rastet aus.  
  
  
  
  
  
Der Kampf dauerte bereits seit einer geschlagenen Stunde an und noch war kein Ende abzusehen. Sowohl Son Goku als auch Vegeta waren inzwischen böse angeschlagen, hatten kleinere Kratzer überall am Körper und ihre Kampfanzüge waren natürlich reif für den Müll. Während des Kampfes hatten sie sich immer weiter hochgepowert, inzwischen waren beide SSJ4 (ja, sagen wir einfach inzwischen schaffen sie es auch ohne Oozaru und den ganzen Quatsch).  
  
Goku war es inzwischen fast zu viel. „Komm schon, Vegeta! Lass uns endlich aufhören, das ist doch Unsinn! Ich hab Hunger!"  
  
„Klappe, Kakarott!! Du hast meine Tochter befummelt, du Perverser! Das war endgültig zu viel!" schrie Vegeta und verschwand vor den Augen des anderen, nur um hinter ihm wieder aufzutauchen und seine Arme um dessen Hals zu legen und zuzudrücken.  
  
„Uargghh!", keuchte Son Goku und versuchte vergebens, sich aus dem eisernen Griff des anderen zu befreien. Langsam wurde die Luft knapp, aber er fragte trotzdem mit dem letzten bisschen Sauerstoff in seinen Lungen: „Sag mal... hast du es nicht manchmal satt, ewig sauer zu sein?"  
  
Das hätte er wohl nicht sagen sollen. Vegeta flog hintenüber und dann kopfüber im Sturzflug auf den Boden zu. Son Goku schrie, als die Erde rasend schnell näher kam und Vegeta rief: „Guten Flug!!" Im letzten Moment ließ er Son Goku los, der natürlich nicht mehr bremsen konnte und kopfüber in den Boden gerammt wurde, während Vegeta dicht über den Boden hinwegflog und dann wieder in die Höhe zog.  
  
Ein paar Meter über dem Boden hielt er an und starrte runter auf das Loch im Boden, das Goku's Körper geschlagen hatte. Eine Minute verging, zwei... Vegeta ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Noch eine Minute verging, ohne dass etwas passiert wäre. Die Augen des Saiyajin wurden groß. Als eine weitere Minute verstrich, fing Vegeta an, lauthals zu lachen: „Muahahahaha! Ich habe es endlich geschafft! Ich habe Kakarott besiegt! JAAAAAA!!"  
  
Er war so beschäftigt mit seinem Egotrip, dass er das Licht nicht bemerkte, dass aus dem Loch kam. Er als es laut durch die Luft schallte: „Kamehame..." riss Vegeta den Kopf runter und sah gerade noch, wie Son Goku durch die Erde brach –  
  
und verschwand. Es war zu spät um irgendwie zu reagieren. Vegeta sah noch aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sein Kampfgefährte hinter ihm wieder auftauchte und schaffte es sogar noch, sie zu ihm zu drehen, aber damit war es auch schon zu spät. „HAAAA!" brüllte Son Goku und feuerte sein Kamehameha mit voller Wucht auf Vegeta ab.  
  
Der Prinz sah einen Moment lang nur Sterne. Er begriff noch, dass er über den Himmel raste, konnte sich aber nicht mehr bremsen. Diesmal krachte er mit voller Wucht in den Boden und einen Augenblick lang war ihm schwarz vor Augen.  
  
Als er wieder klar denken konnte, versuchte er, sich aufzurichten, wobei jede Menge Sand und Staub und Erde von ihm runter rieselten. Zu seinem Erstaunen hatte er seinen SSJ4 Status verloren und war jetzt wieder ein ganz normaler Super Saiyajin. Ein Zeichen, dass sein Körper am Ende war. Scheisse! Und dabei war er so nah dran gewesen! Verfluchter Kakarott mit seinem verfluchten Kamehameha!  
  
In dem Moment hörte der Prinz auch schon die Stimme hinter sich: „Hast du genug, Vegeta?" Kakarott.  
  
Vegeta kämpfte sich auf die Füße und drehte sich um. „Nein! Wir kämpfen weiter!" Im Grunde hatte er schon vergessen, worum es hier eigentlich ging. Er wollte bloß noch nicht aufhören. Dazu genossen seine Saiyajininstinkte einen Kampf viel zu sehr. Und er würde nie zugeben, dass er unterlegen war. Das war er nicht. Er war Kakarott in der SSJ4 Stufe ebenbürtig! Sie könnten tagelang kämpfen ohne einen Sieger zu erhalten.  
  
Son Goku verdrehte die Augen und wischte sich beiläufig das Blut von der Stirn. Vegeta grinste. „Du willst den Kampf zu Ende bringen? Na schön, warum nicht? Was du kannst, kann ich schon lange! Ich werde dir dein mickriges Kamehameha gleich sonst wo hin stecken!"  
  
Der Gesichtsausdruck des anderen veränderte sich schlagartig, Goku sah ihn überrascht an. „Vegeta, was hast du vor?"  
  
Der Prinz der Saiyajin ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und verwandelte sich wieder in einen vierfachen Super Saiyajin. Er fing an, all seine Energien zu sammeln, ohne seinen Gegner dabei eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen. „Na was schon? Wir tragen es aus, ein für alle Mal!" Kakarott wollte etwas dazu sagen, aber Vegeta fügte bissig hinzu: „Du wirst gar nicht gefragt! Also los!" Endlich fing auch der andere an, Energien zu sammeln und Vegeta machte einen Satz zurück um den Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden zu erhöhen.  
  
Als seine Energie fast ihr Maximum erreicht hatte, brachte Vegeta seine Hände vor seinem Körper in die altbekannte Pose. Das würde sein Meisterschuss werden, ein Energiestrahl größer als damals gegen Cell. Kakarott nahm ebenfalls die Hände zurück, bereit für sein Kamehameha. Auch er grinste jetzt. „Na schön, tragen wir es aus! Ich werde mich nicht zurückhalten!"  
  
Und dann brüllte Vegeta so laut, dass es über die menschenleere Ebene hallte: „10faches FINAAAL FLASH!!!!"  
  
Gleichzeitig schrie auch Kakarott: „10faches KAMEHAMEHA!!!"  
  
Und dann brach die Hölle los.  
  
Die Energieschübe prallten mit unglaublicher Kraft aufeinander. Ein Ruck ging durch die beiden Kontrahenten, aber sie gaben nicht nach. Ein verbissener Kampf begann und die Vorherrschaft in diesem unnachgiebigen Duell. Es dauerte etwa 4 Minuten. Dann explodierte das Zentrum der Kräfte und die beiden Saiyajin wurden auseinander gesprengt.  
  
Stille breitete sich über der riesigen Ebene aus.  
  
  
  
  
  
Keuchend lagen sie im Staub, nebeneinander, und starrten in den Himmel. Beide waren mit blutigen Wunden übersät, total fertig und außer Atem. Im Endeffekt hatte keiner von ihnen gewonnen, obwohl sie beide ihr bestes gegeben hatten. Es war Goku, der als erstes sprach: „Und? Wollen wir wieder Freunde sein?"  
  
Vegeta grinste. „Wer sagt, dass wir jemals Freunde waren, Kakarott?" Das war so gut wie ein ja. Goku lachte erleichtert. „Und du bist wirklich mit meiner kleinen Tochter zusammen?"  
  
Goku drehte den Kopf, um Vegeta in die Augen zu sehen. „Du hast sie schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen, Vejita. Sie ist nicht mehr das keine Kind. Glaub mir."  
  
Vegeta sah wieder zum Himmel hoch. „Und du bist tatsächlich mit ihr zusammen? Verdrehte Welt."  
  
„Mhm.", stimmte Goku zu. „Damit bin ich dann ja eigentlich dein Schwiegersohn. Hahaha!"  
  
„Danke, dass du mich dran erinnerst..", gab Vegeta sarkastisch zurück. Dann: „Aber vielleicht ist es ganz gut so. Sie ist zur Hälfte ein Saiyajin. Ich wollte ihr den Kummer ersparen. Die Menschen altern schneller als wir, du hast es selbst gemerkt. Es ist schlimm, sie alt werden zu sehen während man selbst immer noch in den besten Jahren ist. Und für meine kleine Tochter bist du nicht der schlechteste, schätze ich."  
  
„Arigatou, Vegeta."  
  
Es gab eine kurze Pause, dann fragte der Saiyajinprinz: „Glaubst du ihr?"  
  
Goku wusste sofort, was er meinte. „Bulma? Ja. Ich habe mir den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, was sie davon haben sollte, uns alle so anzulügen. Aber mir ist nichts eingefallen. Und ihre Augen waren ehrlich. Wieder so wie früher."  
  
„Vielleicht tut sie es, um mich dranzukriegen.", vermutete Vegeta. „Noch einmal ein letzter, gezielter Schlag um mich vollends zu vernichten."  
  
„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Bulma hasste diesen Streit genauso wie du. Ihr hattet das hinter euch gelassen, warum sollte sie wieder anfangen?"  
  
Vegeta schloss die Augen. „Warum jetzt? Warum kommt sie jetzt, nach all den Jahren? Es tut weh."  
  
„Vielleicht tut es weh. Aber du hast sie wenigstens noch, Vegeta. Ich habe Chichi verloren und werde sie erst wiedersehen, wenn ich sterbe. Du liebst Bulma noch. Nutze doch diese Chance. Frag nicht nach dem Warum. Tu's einfach."  
  
Der Prinz schloss die Augen. Es war schon eigenartig, wie schnell sich die Dinge ändern konnten. Jahrelang hatte er jetzt hier gelebt, trostlos, ohne wirkliche Hoffnung, ohne Freunde, Familie. Und jetzt, ganz plötzlich, war alles wieder da. Bulma, so schön und liebenswert wie früher, und Kakarott, der sein Freund sein wollte. Das Leben konnte schon sehr eigenartig sein. Aber er erlaubte sich keine Hoffnung. Allenfalls die vage Vorstellung, endlich wieder in die Zukunft blicken zu können. „Ach, Kakarott..."  
  
„Ja, Vejita?"  
  
„Wie zum Teufel sollen wir jetzt zurück nach Hause kommen?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Vegeta lädt Bulma zu einem Ausflug ein und erhält den Beweis, nach dem er gesucht hat. 


	11. Beweise

Letztes Kapitel: Goku und Vegeta kämpfen einen halb-ernsten Kampf und versöhnen sich wieder. Vegeta zweifelt immer noch an Bulmas Geschichte.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma war gerade dabei, die Daten ihres Computers durchzusehen, und zu versuchen, mit den Errungenschaften, die in den letzten Jahren gemacht wurden, mitzuhalten. Irgendwann würde sie die Capsule Corporation ja wieder führen müssen, also wurde es langsam Zeit, sich einzuarbeiten. Leider waren alle wichtigen Teile mit einem Passwort geschützt, das scheinbar niemand sonst kannte. Sie versuchte alle ihre alten Passwörter durch, die sie damals benutzt hatte, aber die funktionierten nicht. Auch die Namen ihrer Kinder, ihrer spärlich gewordenen Freunde waren nicht des Rätsels Lösung.  
  
1 Zugriff verweigert. Bitte das richtige Passwort eingeben: _______  
  
Frustriert haute Bulma auf die Tastatur und starrte auf den Bildschirm. Sie brauchte diese Dateien. Ihre Passwörter waren nie komplex gewesen, sondern hatten immer mit Dingen oder Personen, die sie liebte zu tun. Warum sollte sich das geändert haben!? Aber was hatte die Bulma der Zukunft gern gehabt? Es war hoffnungslos! Es sei denn...  
  
Ihr Blick fiel auf ein gerahmtes Bild mit zerbrochenem Glas, das auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand. Sie nahm es in die Hand und musste lächeln. Es war ein Bild von damals, als sie noch eine Familie gewesen waren. Vegeta, sie und die Kinder. Sie strich über die zerknitterte Vorlage von Vegeta und ihr kam ein Gedanke. Sie schaute wieder zum Computer. Immerhin war es einen Versuch wert...  
  
2 V E G E T A  
  
Ganz langsam tippte sie die sechs Buchstaben ein, drückte dann ENTER und wartete gespannt. Einen Moment passierte nichts, dann flammte der Bildschirm auf und erwachte zu neuem Leben, als sämtliche Daten auftauchten. Bulma schüttelte den Kopf, ungläubig darüber, dass das funktioniert hatte. „Ich dachte, ich hätte ihn gehasst...", sagte sie zu sich selbst. Goku hatte deutlich gesagt, sie hätte Vegeta abgrundtief gehasst. Und dann war sein Name ihr Passwort? Wie passte das zusammen?  
  
Sie kam nicht dazu, weiter darüber nachzudenken.  
  
„Onna.", sagte eine dunkle Stimme und Bulma kreischte schockiert und sprang auf. Vor dem offenen Fenster schwebte Vegeta und starrte sie missmutig an.  
  
„Oh Gott, Vegeta!", murmelte sie. „Mach das nie wieder, ich bitte dich! Das hat mich mindestens fünf Jahre meines Lebens gekostet! Meine Güte!" Dann fiel ihr auf, wie er aussah... blaue Flecke überall am Körper und den Arm verbunden. „Vegeta!!! Was ist passiert? Du bist verletzt!"  
  
Er drehte abfällig den Kopf zur Seite und machte: „Hmpf! Das ist nichts! Ich hatte nur ein... Gespräch... mit Kakarott."  
  
„Ach so.", nickte sie. „Wegen Bra, nehme ich an?"  
  
„Du hast das gewusst?!"  
  
Sie nickte wieder und grinste ihn an. „Ich hoffe doch, Son Goku lebt noch?"  
  
Natürlich ignorierte er das und sagte: „Ich will dir was zeigen. Komm mit, Onna." Es war nicht die freundlichste Einladung, aber Bulma fand, dass nur der Wille zählte. Und sie freute sich, dass er zum ersten Mal von sich aus zu ihr gekommen war. Das war ein gewaltiger Fortschritt, an den sie nicht so schnell geglaubt hätte.  
  
„Wo gehen wir hin?"  
  
„Hmm.", brummte er. „Sei nicht immer so neugierig. Komm einfach. Nimm dein Raumschiff, ich fliege voraus und zeige dir den Weg. Du wirst dich wundern..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta hatte lange mit sich gerungen und sich überlegt, ob er Bulma wirklich mitnehmen sollte. Aber er stand nicht gerne in der Schuld anderer. Und sie hatte ihn wieder mit seiner Tochter zusammengeführt. Er musste sich revanchieren.  
  
Vorsichtig setzte er auf dem Boden auf, etwa 200 Meter von dem Haus entfernt, das einsam am Waldrand stand. Bulma setzte das Schiff auf und kam raus. „Meine Güte, wer wohnt denn hier in der Einöde!", fragte sie und erntete dafür einen missbilligenden Blick von ihm. „Jaja, is ja schon gut.", maulte sie. „Ich sag ja gar nichts."  
  
Auf einmal hörte man einen lauten Schrei. Vegeta sah sich angestrengt um aber durch die ungünstige Lage des Hauses konnte man nicht hören, von wo er gekommen war. Jetzt, wo er sich darauf konzentrierte, fühlte er 2 vertraute Ki in der Nähe und hörte die Geräusche eines Kampfes. Er hatte sich so sehr auf die Ortung ihrer Auren konzentriert, dass er nicht merkte, was hinter ihm passierte.  
  
Auf einmal schrie Bulma: „Vorsicht!" und Vegeta fuhr herum. Alles ging unglaublich schnell. Er sah, wie Bulma sich vor ihn warf, und gleich darauf auch, warum. Ein gewaltiger Ki-Blast hielt mit einem Affenzahn direkt auf ihn zu! „Onna, SPINNST DU??!" brüllte er, schlang in einer Aktion die mehr Instinkt war als bewusstes Handeln seine Arme um Bulma und hob mit ihr ab in die Luft.  
  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig.  
  
Der Ki-Ball raste nur Zentimeter von seinen Fußspitzen entfernt unter ihnen hindurch -  
  
und traf Bulma's Raumschiff. Das explodierte sofort in tausend Stücke und die Druckwelle riss einen darauf nicht vorbereiteten Vegeta zu Boden. Metallteile flogen ihnen plötzlich um die Ohren und Bulma schrie: „MEIN SCHIFF!" Vegeta packte ihren Kopf und drückte ihn runter, damit sie nicht getroffen wurde.  
  
Und dann war es plötzlich still. Vegeta öffnete die Augen und sah in ihre. Er konnte noch nicht glauben, was gerade passiert war, brauchte erst einmal eine Sekunde, um darüber nachzudenken. Der Ki-Blast war direkt auf ihn zu geflogen. Bulma hatte sich mitten in die Flugbahn geworfen, wenn er nicht so schnell reagiert hätte, wäre sie hundertprozentig getroffen und bei der Menge an Energie auch getötet worden.  
  
Entsetzt starrte Vegeta sie an. Sie hatte ihr Leben für ihn riskiert, und dabei hätte dieses Ding ihm gar nicht mal so viel anhaben können. Aber sie war ein Mensch, so zerbrechlich, sie hätte sterben können. Sein Herz klopfte, als er begriff, dass er gerade den Beweis erhalten hatte, nachdem er gesucht hatte. Die alte Bulma hätte sich niemals für ihn derart eingesetzt. Sie hätte ganz sicher nicht ihr Leben für ihn riskiert! Kein Zweifel – neben ihm lag die Bulma, die er vor 10 Jahren noch geliebt hatte.  
  
Sie blinzelte. „Meine Güte... was... ist da gerade passiert?" Beide setzten sich auf und Bulma jammerte: „Oh nein, mein Schiff! Mein schönes, neues Schiff!"  
  
Vegeta hatte sich gerade wieder aufgerappelt, da kam jemand angelaufen. „Oh mein Gott! Ist euch was passiert, seid ihr verletzt?!" Jetzt begriff Vegeta auch, wer der Urheber dieses Ki- Blasts war. Der blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er Bulma und Vegeta erkannte. „Aber... Papa? Bist du das? Mit... Bulma??"  
  
Bulma fuhr herum und rief: „Trunks!! Meine Güte, bist du das?"  
  
Ehe sie noch mehr sagen konnte, packte Vegeta seinen Sohn am Kragen und fauchte ungehalten: „Du hättest sie beinah umgebracht, du Idiot! Was schießt du überhaupt in der Gegend rum, hast du nichts besseres zu tun? Du mieser kleiner Bastard, ich sollte dich..."  
  
Trunks grinste, offensichtlich inzwischen mehr als gewöhnt an die Tiraden seines Vaters. „Nu lass mal gut sein, Vater. Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass du kommst... und schon gar nicht, dass du sie mitbringst! Wir haben trainiert und normalerweise kommt hierher keine Menschenseele!"  
  
„Hmpf!", machte Vegeta und ließ seinen Sohn los, offensichtlich nur deshalb, weil ihm kein Grund mehr einfiel, wütend zu sein.  
  
Dafür rannte jetzt Bulma zu ihrem Sohn und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Trunks, Sohn!", rief sie. „Mann bin ich froh dich zu sehen! Boah, hast du dich aber verändert! Wie geht es dir? Was machst du hier an einem so einsamen Ort!"  
  
Der arme Trunks wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, aber in dem Moment rief auch schon eine Kinderstimme: „Papa, wo bleibst du denn? Wir wollten doch trainieren!" Bulma ließ ihren Sohn überrascht los.  
  
Ein Kind von etwa sieben Jahren kam da auf sie zu gelaufen und dieser Junge sah tatsächlich aus wie eine Miniatur-Ausgabe von Vegeta!! Der Junge entdeckte Vegeta und rief: „Oji-saaaan!" Ehe jemand es verhindern konnte, sprang das Kind Vegeta an den Hals und umarmte ihn.  
  
Trunks grinste verlegen und sagte: „Ähm... Mutter? Darf ich dir meinen Sohn vorstellen?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Trunks hat also einen Sohn... und wer ist die Mutter? Wie geht es mit Bulma und Vegeta weiter, jetzt wo klar ist, dass Bulma die Wahrheit gesagt hat? 


	12. Trunks' kleine Familie

Letztes Kapitel: Vegeta erkennt, dass es kein Trick ist sondern dass Bulma sich tatsächlich an nichts erinnert. Aber er weiß nicht, was er mit dem Wissen anfangen soll. Außerdem trifft Bulma ihren Sohn, und.. ihren Enkel!  
  
  
  
  
  
„Deinen SOHN?!" rief Bulma geschockt und starrte den Jungen an, der wie eine Klette an einem alles andere als begeisterten Vegeta hing. Dieser Junge sah aus wie Vegeta, bis ins kleinste Detail! (nehmt auch einfach ein Bild von Chibi Vegeta aus der letzten Dragonball GT Episode, dann wisst ihr wie er aussieht...)  
  
Trunks nickte stolz. Vegeta packte indes den Jungen am Kragen und hielt ihn auf Armlänge von sich weg. „Ich habe dir schon tausendmal gesagt, du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen!", grollte er, was den Jungen aber eher unbeeindruckt ließ.  
  
Trunks sprach schließlich ein Machtwort und Vegeta ließ den Kleinen los. „Also, Mutter, das ist mein Sohn Vegeta.", sagte er.  
  
„Was denn, ihr habt ihn Vegeta genannt??", fragte Bulma, etwas überfordert. „Wird das nicht etwas kompliziert, mit der Zeit?"  
  
Ihr Sohn grinste. „Deswegen rufen wir ihn um Missverständnisse zu vermeiden auch meistens Bejita-chan."  
  
Bulma zeigte auf Vegeta und dann auf seinen – ihren – Enkel. „Also diese beiden sehen sich so ähnlich, und sie haben auch noch die gleichen Namen... ich hoffe, der Kleine hat wenigstens die Persönlichkeit von jemand anders. Sonst habt ihr nämlich mein Mitgefühl..."  
  
„Was soll das heißen?!" wetterte Vegeta. „Er kann froh sein über jedes kleine bisschen, das er von mir geerbt hat!"  
  
Bulma und Trunks lachten einträchtig, und der kleine Bejita-chan zog eine Schnute. „Papa, wer ist die Frau? Krieg ich auch mal was gesagt? Papaaa!!!"  
  
„Ach ja, hatte ich vergessen!" Trunks wandte sich an seinen Sohn und sagte: „Bejita-chan, das ist Bulma, deine Großmutter."  
  
Der Junge schaute Bulma mehr als misstrauisch an. „Heißt das dann, du bist die Frau von Vegeta-ojii-san?"  
  
Bulma warf Vegeta einen fragenden Blick zu und der machte eine ‚mach-wie-du-willst' Handbewegung. Also antwortete sie: „Ja, bin ich. Schön dich kennenzulernen, Bejita-chan!"  
  
Bejita-chan verschränkte ganz wie sein erwachsenes Ebenbild die Arme vor der Brust und machte: „Hn." Bulma musste sich das Lachen verkneifen.  
  
Dann sagte sie amüsiert: „Die zwei sehen sich so ähnlich, sie sehen eher aus wie Vater und Sohn. Man glaubt kaum, dass eine Generation dazwischen ist!"  
  
„Gutes Aussehen überspringt eben eine Generation.", warf Vegeta trocken ein, was den berühmten Schweißtropfen bei seiner Frau und seinem Sohn auslöste.  
  
Dem kleinen Bejita-chan wurde das Gespräch der Erwachsenen zu langweilig. Er hatte schon längst wieder was anderes zu tun, nämlich seinen Großvater zu nerven. „Ojii-san!" quengelte er und zog an Vegeta's behandschuhter Hand. „Trainieren wir? Ich will auch ein Super Saiyajin 4 werden!"  
  
Vegeta warf Bulma einen ihr-braucht-mich-hier-nicht-mehr-oder?- Blick zu und sie nickte in stummem Einvernehmen. Also gab Vegeta nach und verzog sich mit seinem Enkel um ein wenig zu trainieren. Wahrscheinlich war ihm das sogar wesentlich lieber als bei der Familienzusammenkunft dabei sein zu müssen. Bulma blieb überwältigt mit ihrem Sohn zurück. „Wahnsinn! Mein kleiner Trunks hat einen Sohn! Ist ja nicht zu glauben, dass ich in meinem *hüstel* jugendlichen Alter schon eine Großmutter bin!" Dabei fiel ihr was ein. „Ah! Wer ist eigentlich seine Mutter??"  
  
Trunks grinste sie frech an. „Das errätst du nie. Komm mit ins Haus, dann zeig ich sie dir!"  
  
„Ich wette, es ist Pan-chan!", sagte Bulma im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Du hast dich früher schon so gut mit ihr verstanden! Da musste ja was draus werden!" Sie folgte noch immer ihren Gedankengängen, als er sie zur Haustür führte. „Aber Pan- chan ist Goku's Enkelin. Damit wäre Bejita-chan nicht nur mein und Vegeta's Enkel sondern auch Son Goku's Urenkel... puuh, verwirrend!"  
  
Kurz bevor sie ankamen, ging dann die Tür auf und ein blonder Haarschopf kam zum Vorschein. Bulma knallte buchstäblich die Kinnlade auf den Boden. „WAAAAAS??" brüllte sie entsetzt. „Aber das ist ja... das ist.. DAS IST C18!!!" Entsetzt zeigte sie auf den Cyborg und dann glotzte sie ihren Sohn an. „SIE ist Bejita- chans Mutter??"  
  
„Was?", fragte Trunks missbilligend. „Okaasan, du bist echt verrückt! Ich bin doch nicht mit C18 zusammen!"  
  
In dem Moment machte C18 auch einen Schritt zur Seite und gab die Sicht auf ein junges Mädchen frei, das die gleichen, blonden Haare hatte und etwa in Trunks' Alter war. Bulma kam auch relativ schnell zum letzten Puzzleteil. „Du bist Marron!", rief sie begeistert. „Ach, jetzt verstehe ich! DU bist seine Mutter!"  
  
„Bingo, Kaasan...", murmelte Trunks, wohlweislich so leise, dass Bulma es nicht hören konnte. „Hat lange genug gedauert..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Zu viert saßen die Erwachsenen in der Küche von Trunks' Haus und Bulma erzählte allen schnell die Kurzfassung dessen, was geschehen war. Erst reagierten alle ein wenig ungläubig, aber das gab sich schnell und vor allem Trunks wirkte sehr erleichtert. „Das war vielleicht eine Überraschung, als ich euch beide zusammen gesehen habe!", sagte er grinsend. „Ich dachte schon, ich träume!"  
  
Bulma war natürlich furchtbar neugierig und bombardierte ihren Sohn mit Fragen: „Und du bist mit Marron zusammen? Wohnt ihr schon lange hier? Gefällt es euch? War ich bei der Hochzeit dabei?" Nach und nach erfuhr sie, dass Trunks und Marron eigentlich nicht verheiratet waren, obwohl sie, wie sie sagten, schon seit 10 Jahren zusammen waren und immer noch sehr verliebt wirkten. Trunks hatte Bulma offensichtlich seit dem Streit nicht mehr gesehen, Vegeta hatte ihn mitgenommen und von ihr ferngehalten und später hatte er auch nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollen, weil er sich für Vegeta entschieden hatte. Der kleine Sohn von Trunks und Marron hätte Bulma also sogar überrascht, wenn sie ihr Gedächtnis noch gehabt hätte.  
  
Der Junge war natürlich das Thema Nummer eins. „Ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich einen Enkelsohn habe!", sagte Bulma begeistert. „Und er sieht Vegeta so ähnlich, kaum zu fassen!!"  
  
Bulma war hellauf begeistert. „Das ist ja so was von süß! Ich kann kaum glauben, dass die alte Bulma sich so etwas entgehen ließ." Sie strahlte Trunks an und sagte: „Er scheint Vegeta sehr zu mögen."  
  
Marron nickte bestätigend. „Er vergöttert Vegeta! Die zwei sind sich so ähnlich, es ist beängstigend. Der Kleine ist unheimlich stark, und Vegeta ist sein Vorbild, die zwei trainieren sehr oft zusammen. Und ich glaube, Vegeta hat ihn auch gern."  
  
Trunks verzog das Gesicht und sagte spaßeshalber: „Er kümmert sich jedenfalls mehr um ihn, als er sich um mich gekümmert hat!"  
  
Bulma lächelte über seinen Spaß, dann wurde sie ernst und sagte: „Ich freue mich wirklich, dass Vegeta mich hergebracht hat. Zu sehen, dass es meinen Kindern trotz allem gut geht war wirklich wichtig für mich. Und was auch immer ich in der Vergangenheit getan habe, ich entschuldige mich dafür."  
  
„Ist schon gut.", antwortete Trunks und klang sogar erleichtert. Er war nie sehr nachtragend gewesen. „Ich bin froh, dich wiederzuhaben, Kaasan. Du hast mir gefehlt." Bulma ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihren Sohn zu umarmen. Als sie sich wieder hingesetzt hatte, fragte er: „Und was ist mit euch, dir und Papa meine ich? Als ich euch heute gesehen habe, da war es fast wie früher. Seid ihr wieder zusammen?"  
  
„Nein.", sagte Bulma traurig. „Vegeta hat Schwierigkeiten damit, mir zu verzeihen, und vermutlich auch zu Recht. Ich versuche, sein Vertrauen zurückzugewinnen, aber es ist nicht leicht. Ihr kennt ihn ja. Aber ich werde nicht aufgeben, denn ich möchte, dass es wieder so wird wie früher. Ich liebe deinen Vater, Trunks."  
  
„Ich weiß. Und er liebt dich auch, das war nie das Problem.", murmelte Trunks. „Die Frage ist, ob er dir verzeihen kann."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Vegeta bekommt so etwas wie Gewissensbisse. Soll er an seinem Plan festhalten oder Bulma verzeihen? 


	13. grausame Vision

Letztes Kapitel: Bulma trifft nicht nur ihren Sohn, sondern auch ihren Enkel Bejita-chan.   
  
  
  
Der Abend kam und Vegeta entschied, dass es Zeit war, aufzubrechen. Bulma verabschiedete sich überschwänglich von ihrem Sohn und ihrem Enkel, Vegeta hatte nicht übel Lust gehabt, einfach wegzufliegen.   
  
Schließlich waren Trunks und seine kleine Familie aber doch im Haus verschwunden und Bulma kramte in ihrer Hosentasche. "Ooh!", machte sie dann und schlug sich vor die Stirn. "Mein Schiff ist ja kaputt! Hatte ich ganz vergessen! Wie komme ich denn jetzt wieder nach Hause?"   
  
Vegeta stellte sich neben sie. "Ich fliege dich."   
  
"Wirklich??" fragte sie und ihre Wangen verfärbten sich rot.   
  
"Los, halt hier keine Volksreden!", grummelte Vegeta und nahm sie auf den Arm. "Halt dich gut fest ich fliege schnell." Bulma schenkte ihm eines ihrer berümt-berüchtigten Lächeln, das so viele Männer schwach gemacht hatte, und schlang dann die Arme um seinen Nacken.   
  
Übergangslos hob Vegeta vom Boden ab und flog in Richtung Capsule Corporation. Sie wieder im Arm zu halten, mit ihr zu fliegen, war mehr als eigenartig. Er hatte bisher kaum Gelegenheit gehabt, über das Geschehene nachzudenken. Aber Tatsache war, jetzt glaubte er ihr. Sie sagte die Wahrheit, sie erinnerte sich tatsächlich nicht mehr. Änderte das etwas für ihn?   
  
Vegeta war noch schweigsamer als sonst, als er sie bei der Capsule Corporation absetzte. Sie bat ihn, doch mit reinzukommen, aber er lehnte ab. Er hatte sich damals geschworen, dieses Gebäude nie mehr zu betreten.   
  
Ganz selbstverständlich gab er ihr einen Abschiedskuss und wunderte sich erst als er wieder in der Luft war darüber. Er war auf dem besten Weg dazu, ihr wieder zu vertrauen, mit ihr etwas aufzubauen. Morgens wenn er aufwachte, war sie sein erster Gedanke, abends war sie das letzte, an das er dachte. Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er in Betracht zog, von seinem Plan abzusehen und statt dessen zu versuchen, ihr Herz wieder zu gewinnen.   
  
Was für ein abartiger Gedanke!   
  
Sie hatten einander schreckliches angetan, sie hatten einander bis aufs Blut gehasst! Auch wenn sie jetzt jünger aussah, ihr Anblick erinnerte ihn doch auch automatisch an all die schmerzhaften Dinge, die sie ihm ins Gesicht geschrieen hatte, an die Wochen der Einsamkeit, in denen er versucht hatte, sich geistig von ihr zu lösen und sie zu vergessen.   
  
Und außerdem waren jegliche Versuche, die Beziehung neu aufleben zu lassen, von vornherein zum scheitern verurteilt. Ihr Gedächtnisverlust war nur zeitlich begrenzt, das hatte sie selbst gesagt. Irgendwann würde sie sich erinnern. Und dann?   
  
Sich einmal mit ihr einzulassen, sie zu lieben, war naiv von ihm gewesen und blauäugig. Aber sich ein zweites mal in sie zu verlieben, das wäre einfach nur dämlich. Das durfte auf gar keinen Fall passieren. Es war OK, so wie es jetzt war. Sie waren so etwas wie Freunde, endlich hatte jeder sein verlorenes Kind wiedersehen dürfen, es gab keinen Hass mehr. Aber mehr durfte nicht sein, niemals. Und das würde passieren, wenn er sie noch öfter sehen würde.   
  
Also beschloss Vegeta, Bulma erst mal nicht mehr von sich aus zu besuchen, sondern sich lieber auf sein Training zu konzentrieren. Außerdem war da noch die Frage, ob er seinen Plan noch durchführen sollte.   
  
Er hatte fast so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn er daran dachte. Diese Bulma vertraute ihm völlig. Sowas dämliches. Er seufzte und hielt im Sturzflug auf sein Haus zu. Ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich, alles würde wieder so werden wie früher. Wenn sie sich bloß nie erinnern würde. Dann wäre ein Happy-End in greifbarer Nähe. Aber so...   
  
  
  
  
  
Fröhlich saß Bulma vor dem Spiegel und kämmte ihr seidiges Haar. Was für ein wunderschöner Tag war das gewesen. Sie hatte Trunks getroffen, seine Frau und ihren Enkel... und Vegeta war so lieb zu ihr gewesen. Erst jetzt begriff sie wirklich, dass er sie vor Trunks' Haus gerettet hatte.   
  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen öffnete sie die Schublade, in der sie früher immer ihren Schmuck aufbewahrt hatte.   
  
Sie stutzte, als darin statt dessen ein Messer lag. Erstaunt nahm sie das scharfe Ding und hob es hoch, um es näher anschauen zu können. In dem Moment ging ein Ruck durch ihre Welt und sie sah ein Bild.   
  
_Sich selbst, gegen die geschlossene Tür gepresst. Hörte ihre eigene Stimme schreien: "Verschwinde! Ich will dich nie wieder hier sehen!" Dann Vegeta's Gesicht, eine Mischung aus Wut und Enttäuschung. Er wollte etwas sagen. _   
  
_Aber in dem Moment riss sie das Messer hoch, schrie und stieß zu. _   
  
_Sein Gesicht war eine Maske des Entsetzens. Seine Augen weit aufgerissen. _   
  
_Sie hielt den Griff des Messers noch immer fest in den Händen. Langsam senkte sie den Kopf. Es steckte in seinem Körper. Entsetzt ließ sie es los und er taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück, Unglauben auf seinem Gesicht. Er stolperte und fiel zu Boden. Noch immer waren seine weit geöffneten Augen auf ihre fixiert. _   
  
_Wieder hörte sie sich selbst schreien: "Oh Gott! HILFE!!" Ihr schreien weckte ihn aus seiner Erstarrung und er sah an sich runter auf das Messer. Mit der rechten packte er den Griff und riss es so ruckartig aus seinem Körper heraus, dass sie bis ins Mark erschrak. Er schrie nicht mal. Stöhnte nur leise. Das blutige Messer fiel zu Boden und er stand wieder auf, eine Hand auf die blutende Wunde gepresst. Sein Blick war noch immer voller Unglauben und Entsetzen. Bulma wurde schwindlig. Das Zimmer drehte sich und dann verschwand er aus ihrem Blickfeld... _   
  
Jäh schrak Bulma hoch, sprang erschreckt auf und ließ das Messer fallen. "Großer Gott!!" keuchte sie und wich noch ein paar Schritte davor zurück. Was war das gerade gewesen?! Ein Tagtraum? Eine Vision? Oder gar... eine Erinnerung?   
  
Entsetzt schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Das war doch nicht möglich. Sie brächte es nie fertig, ihm ein Messer in den Leib zu stoßen. Und selbst wenn, seine Saiyajin-Reaktionen hätten sie leicht stoppen können. Oder? Bulma wagte es nicht, das Messer noch mal anzufassen, aus Angst, sie könnte wieder etwas derartiges sehen.   
  
Sie ließ sich zurück auf den Stuhl sinken und starrte ihr Spiegelbild an. "Bitte, Dende... mach, dass das keine Erinnerung war.", flüsterte sie.   
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Bulma betrinkt sich und lädt Vegeta ein. An einem romantischen Ort versucht sie, ihm das Geheimnis zu entlocken... 


	14. lass mich nicht allein

Letztes Kapitel: Vegeta bekommt ein schlechtes Gewissen und Bulma hat einen beunruhigenden Tagtraum  
  
  
  
Samstags, weit nach Mitternacht, bekam Vegeta einen Anruf. Es war Bulma, diesmal allerdings nur mit Audio-Signal. Vielleicht auch besser so. "Vegeta?", fragte sie etwas belämmert ins Telefon. "Ich wollte fragen ob du vielleicht Lust hast, mit mir was zu trinken? Ich bin grade in Tokyo in meiner Lieblingsbar und genehmige mir ein paar Drinks! Willst du nicht auch kommen und mir Gesellschaft leisten?"  
  
Sie klang bereits etwas angeheitert und der Gedanke, dass eine Frau wie sie Nachts allein durch Tokyo streifte gefiel Vegeta nicht. Also sagte er zu und machte sich - nachdem er sich angezogen hatte - auf den Weg zu ihr. Er war überrascht, wie leicht es ihm immer noch fiel, ihr Ki unter all den anderen aufzuspüren. Immerhin war sie genauso schwach wie die anderen Erdlinge. Aber er hätte sie blind unter Millionen von diesen Erdlingen erkannt.  
  
Und deswegen landete er keine 10 Minuten nach ihrem Anruf vor einer Bar für die oberen Zehntausend. Er betrat das Lokal und spürte sofort die Blicke einer reicher Frauen auf sich. Was hatte sie sich denn da bloß für einen Ort ausgesucht um ihn zu treffen? Diese Frau war wirklich furchtbar...  
  
Dann entdeckte er sie am Tresen. Sah, wie sie gerade ein Glas leermachte und gleich darauf wieder dem Barkeeper hinstellte. Diese Frau war wirklich immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut. Vegeta ging zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie. "Guten Abend auch, Onna. Kannst du mir mal sagen was ich hier soll?"  
  
"Vegeta! Hallo!" begrüßte sie ihn. "Tut mir leid für den Anruf aber ich hab mich so einsam gefühlt! 2 Wochen seit wir bei Trunks waren, seit dem hast du dich nicht mehr blicken lassen!"  
  
"Und deswegen betrinkst du dich?", fragte er trocken.  
  
Sie grinste ihn an und nahm das neue Glas mit der klaren Flüssigkeit, das ihr der Barkeeper hingestellt hatte. "Yup. Dich anzurufen war eine spontane Idee. Eigentlich wollt ich mich ganz allein betrinken und irgendwann gegen Morgen dem Barkeeper tränenreich mein Leid klagen... Prost!"  
  
Ehe sie auch nur einen Schluck trinken konnte, nahm Vegeta ihr das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es zurück auf den Tresen. Bulma wollte protestieren aber Vegeta sagte dunkel: "Du wirst dich nicht betrinken, jedenfalls nicht wenn ich dabei bin. Los, wir gehen."  
  
Widerwillig stand Bulma auf und folgte ihm nach draußen. "Es ist wirklich nicht nötig, dass du dich so aufspielst!", sagte sie und kramte in ihrer Tasche nach der Kapsel mit dem Auto. "Ich hatte grade erst angefangen. Und ich hab dich nicht angerufen, damit du mir den Spaß verdirbst!"  
  
"Und wo willst du jetzt hin?", fragte er ungeduldig.  
  
"Irgendwo hin, wo was los ist! Jedenfalls noch nicht zurück nach Hause!", antwortete sie.  
  
Vegeta fing an, wütend zu werden. "Warum hast du mich überhaupt angerufen, Onna? Damit ich dir zusehe, wie du dich betrinkst? Du warst schon früher unausstehlich wenn du betrunken warst."  
  
"Jetzt mach dich mal nicht so wichtig!", fuhr sie ihn an. "Ich habe dich nur angerufen, weil... weil... ich..." Sie stockte und senkte den Kopf. Ganz, ganz leise ergänzte sie: "...weil ich nicht alleine sein will."  
  
"Bitte?!" Vegeta wurde aus ihrem Verhalten einfach nicht schlau.  
  
Bulma murmelte betreten: "Die Capsule Corporation ist so groß und einsam. Ich will einfach nicht allein sein."  
  
Vegeta überlegte einen Moment lang. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er wollte sie nicht sich selbst überlassen. Aber mit ihr allein bleiben wollte er genauso wenig. Er hatte seit zwei Wochen, seitdem er die Wahrheit erfahren hatte, gegrübelt, was er nun weiter tun sollte. Bisher war er noch zu keiner Einsicht gelangt. Er hätte gerne mehr Zeit gehabt, um darüber nachzudenken. Aber wie immer war Bulma schneller und forderte Aufmerksamkeit. Diese Frau war wirklich unverbesserlich...  
  
"Na schön, Onna.", seufzte er. "Lass uns den Abend zusammen verbringen." Bulma sah ihn überrascht an und er sagte genervt: "Komm, Onna." Er trat an sie heran und sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. Vegeta hob sie auf seine Arme und hob vom Boden ab. Obwohl es in seinem Kopf ständig schrie: WAS TUST DU DA??  
  
  
  
Sie landeten an einem von Bulma's früheren Lieblingsplätzen, einem einsamen Tal in den europäischen Bergen mit einem idyllischen Wasserfall und einem Felsvorsprung, von dem man einen wunderschönen Blick über das Tal hatte. Bulma war natürlich hin und weg, aber auch ein wenig überrascht, dass Vegeta sie an einen so romantischen Ort brachte. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich sogar ein bisschen nervös.  
  
Sie setzten sich nebeneinander auf den Felsboden des Vorsprungs. Bulma merkte langsam die Auswirkungen des Alkohols, den sie bereits getrunken hatte, sie fing an sich zu entspannen, trotz Vegeta's Gegenwart.  
  
Ein paar friedliche Minuten lang genoss Bulma die Aussicht, die ganze Atmosphäre, das Rauschen des Wassers und den Wind, der hier wehte.  
  
Dann sagte sie, ermutigt durch den Alkohol: "Vegeta... erzähl mir von unserer Vergangenheit. Was ist passiert in den letzten 11 Jahren?"  
  
Vegeta atmete tief ein und antwortete dann: "Das meiste hat dir Kakarott doch schon erzählt. Wir haben uns so sehr gestritten, dass es einfach nicht wieder gutzumachen war."  
  
Bulma fröstelte und rücke näher an ihm heran in der Hoffnung auf etwas Wärme. "Aber was war die Ursache? Wir waren uns doch mal so nah... ich meine, weißt du nicht mehr, wie es früher war? Du hast mal gesagt, ich wäre die erste Person, der du je vertraut hättest. Wir haben uns doch geliebt. Wie kann das alles plötzlich vorbei gewesen sein?"  
  
Vegeta legte den Arm um sie. "Wir haben uns irgendwann einfach nur noch gestritten. Ich meine, wir haben uns auch früher schon gestritten, aber nach dem Tod deiner Eltern war es anders. Unsere Beziehung war wahrscheinlich schon zum scheitern verurteilt, bevor..." Er stockte.  
  
"Bevor was?", fragte Bulma, zugleich neugierig und ängstlich. Sie begriff, dass sie so nah dran war, endlich das große Geheimnis zu lüften. Der Saiyajin schwieg. Noch mal fragte Bulma: "Bevor WAS? Sag mir, was damals passiert ist, Vegeta!"  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Lüftet Vegeta das große Geheimnis? Romantik unterm Sternenhimmel, und Vegeta muss sich entscheiden, ob er sich rächen will oder nicht. 


	15. Du hast mir schon einmal wehgetan

Letztes Kapitel: Bulma trifft Vegeta abends und fragt ihn aus über die Vergangenheit. Wieder stößt sie auf das Geheimnis...

_Chapter 15 – Du hast mir schon einmal wehgetan._

Er schloss die Augen und murmelte: „Es war alles meine Schuld. Vollmond... eins deiner Experimente ging schief... Blut... es war alles voller Blut... kein Wunder, dass du mich gehasst hast." Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. 

Bulma's Herz klopfte, sie fühlte eine unbestimmte Angst in sich hoch kriechen. Vegeta war ungewöhnlich betroffen. Blut? Was war damals geschehen? Was hatte er getan? Hatte er jemand umgebracht? Aber das hier war Vegeta. Er hatte unzählige Male getötet. 

Vegeta murmelte: „Ich habe... ich... habe.. dich..." Er stockte. Abrupt nahm er seinen Arm von ihr weg und stand auf. „Ich kann's nicht. Ich kann dir das nicht erzählen.", sagte er. „Das ist Vergangenheit und ich habe damit abgeschlossen. Ich will nie mehr darüber reden, nicht mal daran denken. Ich habe damals etwas Furchtbares getan und danach war das was wir hatten zerstört. Es ist kein Wunder, dass du dich nicht erinnern willst." 

Bulma wollte nichts mehr als zu erfahren, was damals genau passiert war. Sie fühlte deutlich, wie sehr ihn das noch immer beschäftigte. Er wollte es ihr nicht sagen, weil er fürchtete, sie könnte ihm nicht verzeihen. Bulma wollte ihn trösten, ihm sagen, dass, was auch immer er getan hatte, verziehen war. Dass sie ihn immer noch liebte. Dass nichts sie dazu bringen könnte, ihn weniger zu lieben. 

Aber er würde nichts mehr sagen. 

Und ein Teil von ihr fürchtete sich vor der Wahrheit. Was auch immer es war, es musste furchtbar gewesen sein. Es hatte sie schon einmal dazu gebracht, ihn bis aufs Blut zu hassen. Vielleicht war es zu schlimm, um vergeben zu werden? 

Sie schaute hoch zu ihm, wie er unruhig auf dem Felsen hin und her tigerte. Über seinem Kopf hing der Vollmond am Himmel. Bulma hatte plötzlich ein seltsames Gefühl von déja vu. Sie hatte das Gefühl, gleich würde etwas passieren. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber auf einmal hatte sie ein Bild im Kopf. _Er stand vor ihr, umgeben vom Licht des Vollmonds. Seine Augen leuchteten wie die einer Katze. Sein Schwanz peitschte hinter ihm von links nach rechts, ein Zeichen von gespannter Erwartung, seine Brust hob und senkte sich hektisch. Etwas tropfte von seinen Handschuhen auf den Steinboden. Blut. _

Bulma schreckte hoch, das Bild verblasste so schnell, wie es gekommen war, und sie sah wieder _ihren_ Vegeta. Schon wieder so eine seltsame Vision. Fast zu real für einen Tagtraum, aber zu unwirklich für eine Erinnerung. Bulma fasste sich an den Kopf, aber egal wie sehr sie auch versuchte, mehr aus ihrem Gedächtnis ans Tageslicht zu bringen, da war nichts. Aber woher war aus dem Nichts plötzlich dieses Bild aufgetaucht? War das bloß Einbildung? 

„Was hast du?" Erst seine Stimme holte sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Er sah sie fragend an, war wenigstens endlich stehengeblieben. 

„Ach, nichts.", log sie und lächelte ihn an. „Ich musste nur gerade an etwas denken. Jedenfalls, wenn du nicht willst dann sprechen wir eben nicht darüber. Setz dich wieder zu mir. Lass uns einfach nur die Aussicht genießen und dass wir zusammen sind." 

Vegeta nickte zögerlich. Er setzte sich wieder zu ihr. Bulma schmiegte sich an ihn, musste aber gleichzeitig an den eigenartigen Tagtraum mit dem Messer denken, den sie neulich gehabt hatte. Blut... es passte gut ins Bild. Zu gut. 

Leise sagte sie: „Vegeta, wundere dich jetzt nicht, aber... darf ich mir mal deinen Bauch anschauen?" 

Er hob die Augenbrauen als sie ihn anschaute, nickte aber überrumpelt. Er lehnte sich zurück und Bulma schob sein enges Hemd hoch. Peinlich genau untersuchte sie seinen Körper rechts vom Bauchnabel auf Auffälligkeiten. Und tatsächlich, sie entdeckte eine kleine, vielleicht 3 cm lange, verblasste Narbe an einer Stelle, die mit dem Tagtraum durchaus hätte übereinstimmen können. 

Mit klopfendem Herzen richtete Bulma sich wieder auf. „Was ist?", fragte Vegeta. „Etwas gesehen, das dich erschreckt hat?" 

Sie versuchte ein Lächeln, aber es misslang gründlich. „Nein... schon gut... danke, Vegeta." 

Er legte den Kopf schräg und sah sie an, so als versuchte er, ihre Beweggründe zu durchschauen. Dann zuckte er unauffällig mit den Schultern und schob sein Hemd wieder runter. Bulma lehnte sich an seine Brust und er legte wieder den Arm um sie. 

Irgendwie passte das alles noch nicht zusammen. Selbst wenn ihr Tagtraum die Wirklichkeit gezeigt hatte, machte das alles nur noch verwirrender. In ihrem Traum war _sie_ es gewesen, die ihm das Messer in den Bauch gestoßen hatte. Warum behauptete er dann, ER hätte etwas getan? Oder war das die Wahrheit und dieser Vorfall mit dem Messer war hinterher passiert? Was hatte Vegeta bloß schlimmes getan, dass sie so auf ihn reagiert hätte?? 

Bulma schüttelte den Kopf um den Gedanken loszuwerden. Es war schön, wieder so bei ihm sein zu können. Egal, was das Geheimnis auch sein mochte. Ob dieser Tagtraum nun der Wahrheit entsprach oder nicht. Bulma hatte das Gefühl, ihm alles verzeihen zu können. Egal, wie schrecklich das Geheimnis auch sein mochte, sie liebte ihn. Wieder. Immer noch. 

Obwohl sie das Bild seiner blutverschmierten Hände nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekam. 

Ganz langsam landete Vegeta mit Bulma auf dem Arm vor dem Gebäude der Capsule Corporation. Vorsichtig ließ er sie runter, sie war dank des Alkohols schon etwas wackelig auf den Beinen. „Vegeta...", hauchte sie und sah ihm in die Augen. „Das war ein sehr schöner Abend. Danke, dass du gekommen bist und ihn mit mir verbracht hast." 

Der Prinz nickte nur stumm. Er wollte weg von ihr, zurück nach Hause, in sein Bett, nicht mehr über diese verfahrene Situation nachdenken. Bulma schenkte ihm noch ein Lächeln, dann wollte sie sich umdrehen und ins Haus gehen. So weit kam sie aber nicht. Sie blieb mit dem Fuß irgendwo hängen und fiel vornüber. 

Automatisch, wie schon einmal, griff Vegeta nach ihr und hielt sie fest. Bulma hob den Kopf und wollte etwas entschuldigendes sagen, aber sie hielt inne als sie seinen Blick sah. Sie sahen einander tief in die Augen, zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten. 

Dann beugte sich Vegeta runter und küsste sie. 

Als er den Kopf wieder hob, sah Bulma ihn glücklich an. Sie legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken. Einen Moment lang gab er sich der Illusion hin, dass alles so sein könnte wie früher und ließ zu, dass sie seinen Kopf zu sich runter zog für einen langen, innigen Kuss. 

Der Moment währte nicht lange. Vegeta kam schnell wieder zur Vernunft. Er ließ sie los und machte einen Schritt zurück. „Was mach ich hier?!" murmelte er, eher zu sich selbst als zu ihr. Das war verrückt. Das hier war nicht irgendeine Frau, sondern Bulma. 

Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an. „Was hast du?", fragte sie. Großer Gott, sie konnte so naiv sein! Dieser vertrauensselige Blick... sie vertraute ihm tatsächlich, ganz und gar. Im Moment könnte er alles mit ihr machen. Auch sich rächen. Zu deutlich hörte er ihre verletzenden Worte von damals in seinem Kopf... 

_„Ich möchte dich nie, niemals wiedersehen, Vegeta!", sagte sie erstaunlich ruhig. Ihre Augen waren plötzlich so kalt. Er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass sie jemanden so angesehen hatte. Er wollte etwas sagen. Sich verteidigen. Ihr alles erklären. Er hatte das doch nicht mit Absicht getan. Es war einfach passiert. Aber er blieb stumm. War zu stolz. „Geh endlich!!!", schrie sie plötzlich. _

_Vegeta nickte langsam. Vielleicht würde sie ihm ja trotzdem, eines Tages, verzeihen. Er wandte sich um zur Tür und machte einen Schritt. „Vegeta.", sagte sie und er hielt inne, in der wilden Hoffnung, sie würde ihn doch noch aufhalten, ihm verzeihen. Langsam drehte er den Kopf und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Bulma streifte sich die Kette über den Kopf, SEINE Kette, die er ihr damals geschenkt hatte. Sie war sein einziges Geschenk an sie gewesen. Mit hasserfüllten Augen sah sie ihn an, als sie ihm die Kette vor die Füße warf. „Und sorge dafür, dass ich dich nie im Leben wiedersehe!", zischte sie. Vegeta brach das Herz. Er begriff, dass es nie mehr so werden würde, wie früher. _

_In ihm tobten die verrücktesten Gefühle. Die einzige Person, der er jemals vertraut hatte, wegen der er sein mörderisches Leben aufgegeben hatte, verletzte ihn so sehr. Er fühlte sich verletzt, traurig, so als müsste er jeden Moment anfangen zu weinen. Gleichzeitig loderte plötzlich eine unglaubliche Wut in ihm. Wie konnte sie es wagen, so mit ihm umzugehen? Er musste all seine Beherrschung aufbringen, um sie nicht anzugreifen, seine Finger um ihren Hals zu legen, zu sehen, wie das Leben aus ihr wich, dieses selbstgefällige Lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht wischen, den Auslöser für sein Leid beseitigen... Er musste weg hier, schnell. Sonst würde er noch mal etwas tun, das er bereuen würde. _

_Die Kette ignorierend sah er seinen Sohn an. „Komm mit, Trunks." Der Junge nickte langsam. Vegeta drehte sich wieder um und schritt auf die Tür zu, diesmal ohne zu zögern. Hinter sich hörte er Bulma böse zu ihrem Sohn sagen: „Wenn du jetzt mit ihm gehst, brauchst du dich hier nie wieder sehen zu lassen!" Aber Trunks kam mit ihm. Vegeta wusste nicht warum. Er hatte den Jungen niemals gut behandelt. Warum Trunks ihn trotzdem so sehr bewunderte, vielleicht sogar liebte, dass er mit ihm kam, war ihm ein Rätsel. _

_Als sie über die Türschwelle waren, powerten beide zum Super Saiyajin hoch und hoben ab in die Luft. Noch wussten sie nicht, wohin. Aber war das noch wichtig? Der heftige Gegenwind, der Vegeta ins Gesicht blies, riss die wenigen Tränen, die er weinte, von seinem Gesicht. Er konnte nie wieder zurück in sein altes Leben. Das einzige, was ihm von ihr noch geblieben war, war sein Sohn... _

Benommen schüttelte Vegeta die Erinnerungen ab. Sie war immer noch die selbe Frau. Auch diese Bulma würde ihm wieder wehtun, sobald sie sich erinnerte. Er hatte die einmalige Gelegenheit, ihr zuvorzukommen. Sich zu rächen. Ihr Schmerz zuzufügen. Er könnte heute mit ihr schlafen, und sie dann morgen verstoßen, so wie sie ihn verstoßen hatte. Ihr Herz brechen. Es war so einfach. 

Rache... 

Aber er konnte es nicht. Nicht, weil er Gewissensbisse gehabt hätte. Aber er wusste, dass er dafür nicht stark genug wäre. Wenn er jetzt weitermachte, würde er nie wieder aufhören können. Er würde sie wieder so lieben wie damals und damit auch wieder verletzbar sein. Nein, niemals. Nie wieder. Er hatte sich geschworen, niemals wieder irgendwem zu vertrauen. 

Deswegen ließ er die Chance ungenutzt verstreichen. „Gute Nacht, Bulma.", sagte er heiser. Langsam trat er von ihr weg und hob ab in die Luft. 

„Gute Nacht.", rief sie hinter ihm her. 

Nächstes Kapitel: Bulma besucht Vegeta am See und auf einmal sind alle guten Vorsätze vergessen...


	16. Begierde

Letztes Kapitel: Vegeta hat die Chance, sich an Bulma zu rächen, nutzt sie aber nicht... 

Chapter 16 – Begierde. 

_Sie stand vor dem Spiegel und kämmte sich die langen Haare. Es war schon spät und von draußen kam ein kühler Wind durch das offene Fenster und ließ sie in ihrem dünnen Hemd frieren. Sie legte die Bürste weg, um das Fenster zu schließen, da hörte sie plötzlich ein Geräusch. Erschreckt hob sie den Kopf und sah katzenhafte Augen im Spiegel leuchten. _

_„Wer ist da?", rief sie und fuhr herum. Erst als sie seine Silhouette im Licht des Vollmonds erkannte, entspannte sie sich. „Vegeta, meine Güte, hast du mich erschreckt!" _

_Er lächelte in die Dunkelheit hinein und kam näher. So nah, dass sie seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut fühlte. Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber im nächsten Moment packte er sanft ihre Handgelenke und sie fand sich gefangen zwischen der Wand und seinem Körper wieder. Er ließ sie los und fing an, sie zu küssen, während seine Hände über ihren Körper wanderten. _

_Bulma seufzte wohlig seinen Namen. Er sollte nie aufhören. Seine Hände, es fühlte sich so wundervoll an... „Vegeta, mmmh... hör nicht auf." Er antwortete mit einem dunklen Grollen und schob ihr Hemd hoch. „Vegeta, ich liebe dich.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Ich habe dich immer geliebt." _

_„Bulma." Er hob den Kopf und sah sie aus seinen katzenhaften, kaltblütigen Augen an. Bulma erstarrte. Sie wollte weg, aber es war, als könnte er jede ihrer Bewegungen vorhersehen. Seine Hände schnellten vor und packten ihre Handgelenke, diesmal jedoch mit brachialer Gewalt, und drückten sie gegen die Wand. Es klirrte, der kleine Handspiegel von ihrer Mutter war auf den Boden gefallen und zerbrochen.  _

_„Was soll das?", fragte sie entsetzt. Auf einmal war die Dunkelheit nicht mehr angenehm sondern bedrohlich. Er beugte den Kopf und küsste ihren Hals. Bulma war stocksteif. Dann bohrten sich plötzlich seine Zähne in ihr weiches Fleisch und sie schrie auf. _

_Als er den Kopf wieder hob, lief Blut über sein Kinn. Bulma wimmerte: „Was hast du vor? __Vegeta?!" Er grinste und entblößte dabei seine scharfen Reißzähne. __Wieder fing er an, sie zu berühren, doch diesmal auf eine andere Weise. Sie hatte Angst. Er packte ihr Hemd und zerriss es mit einer fast gleichgültigen Bewegung. „Hör auf!", keuchte sie, aber er hörte nicht auf sie. Mit einer Hand hielt er ihre Arme fest, die andere schob ihre Beine gewaltsam auseinander. Bulma wollte weinen, aber sie konnte nicht. Noch nie hatte sie solche Angst gehabt. Er hielt einen Moment inne und bleckte die Zähne. Bulma's Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Und dann... _

Übergangslos fand sich Bulma allein in der Dunkelheit wieder, aufrecht sitzend. Sie merkte erst einen Augenblick später, dass sie schrie. Als ihre Stimme in der Dunkelheit ihres vertrauten Zimmers verhallte, begriff sie, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, ihr Atem ging ruckartig und zu schnell. 

Sie hatte noch immer sein Gesicht vor Augen, wie er seine Zähne entblößt hatte, seine blutverschmierten Lippen, seine kalten Augen. Woher kam so ein furchtbarer Alptraum? Das ganze war so merkwürdig real gewesen. Sie hatte die Bilder so klar im Kopf, als wären sie Erinnerungen. War das vielleicht auch so? War Vegeta so gewesen? Ihr Herz hämmerte bei dem Gedanken daran. Sie hatte Todesangst gehabt, vor ihm. 

Zittrig stand sie auf und machte Licht. Mit bebenden Fingern durchwühlte sie ihre Schränke, bis sie schließlich den kleinen Spiegel ihrer Mutter fand. Er war noch ganz. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Also war es doch bloß ein Traum gewesen. Natürlich. Vegeta würde sich nie so an ihr vergreifen. Nie. Niemals. 

Bulma starrte sich selbst im Spiegel an. „Es war nur ein Traum." 

Zwei Tage war es wieder Bulma, die auf Vegeta zu kam. Es war zur Abwechslung mal ein heißer Tag, von denen hatte sie seit ihrem Gedächtnisverlust noch nicht viele erlebt, und sie fand, es wäre eine perfekte Gelegenheit um mit Vegeta einen Tag am See zu verbringen. Deswegen packte sie am Nachmittag jede Menge Essen und ihren Badeanzug ein, schnappte sich ein Flugzeug und machte sich auf den Weg zu Vegeta. 

Der war natürlich mehr oder weniger überrascht, sie zu sehen, und wohl auch etwas genervt, denn er war mitten im Training, als sie kam. Das hielt Bulma – wie üblich – nicht davon ab, sich dazwischenzudrängen und ihm zu einem kleinen Imbiss am See zu überreden. 

Dank der Aussicht auf gutes Essen ließ Vegeta sich erweichen und so fing der Nachmittag durchaus angenehm an, sie saßen in der Wiese am See und genossen das Wetter und das Essen. Es war alles wie gehabt, Bulma redete wie ein Wasserfall, Vegeta aß und es blieb ihr verborgen, wie sehr er ihr wirklich zuhörte. 

Dann, nach dem Essen, ging jeder seiner eigenen Wege. Vegeta bestand darauf, dass er weiter trainieren müsse, also beschloss Bulma, ein bisschen spazieren zu gehen. Genauer gesagt, am Ufer der Sees entlang. 

Sie hatte den kleinen See fast umrundet, als sie mit dem Fuß zu nah am Abhang aufsetzte und – 

abrutschte. Mit einem Schrei stürzte sie in den eiskalten See, und noch bevor sie sich wieder an die Oberfläche kämpfen konnte, schlangen sich starke Arme um ihre Taille und hoben sie aus dem Wasser. Triefend hing sie in der Luft und sah zu Vegeta auf. Der grollte: „Du bist wirklich ein Tollpatsch, Onna!" 

Bulma lachte. „Du hättest mich nicht retten brauchen. Das Wasser ist nicht mal zwei Meter tief und zur Not könnte ich auch schwimmen!" 

Der Saiyajin verdrehte die Augen und knurrte: „Das weiß ich auch. Das war bloß ein Reflex. Du hast ja auch gekreischt wie eine Irre." 

Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie merkte, dass nicht nur sie selbst tropfnass war, sondern er auch. Außerdem schwebten sie immer noch einen halben Meter über dem See. Feixend sagte sie: „Ich wollte sowieso heute schwimmen gehen... du kannst mich auch wieder loslassen." 

Zu spät merkte sie, was sie da gesagt hatte. Er setzte einen wie-du-willst-Blick auf und ließ sie abrupt los. Mit einem überraschten Schrei plumpste Bulma zurück ins Wasser. Als sie wieder an die Oberfläche kam, schwebte er mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck über ihr und als sie ihn wüst beschimpfte, zuckte er die Schultern und antwortete: „Was denn, du wolltest doch, dass ich dich loslasse!" 

Bulma hatte keine Lust auf ihn sauer zu sein und winkte ihm. „Komm doch auch ins Wasser! Nass bist du ja eh schon! Es ist so ein schöner Tag zum schwimmen!" Um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen schwamm sie ein paar Meter und winkte ihm dann noch mal. 

Erst sah es so aus, als würde er nicht auf sie hören, aber dann zuckte er die Schultern, zog sich bis auf ein paar enge, schwarze Shorts aus (er wusste noch, wie sie das letzte mal reagiert hatte, als er nackt gewesen war...) und schwebte runter ins Wasser. Bulma kraulte sofort wieder zu ihm und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. „Bist du froh, dass ich gekommen bin?", fragte sie erwartungsvoll. 

Er erwiderte ihren Blick ernst und antwortete schlicht: „Ja." 

Auf einmal war wieder diese Stimmung da, wie schon 3 Tage zuvor. Sie sahen einander tief in die Augen und alles war so romantisch und... Diesmal machte Bulma den ersten Schritt und küsste ihn. 

Als sie sich diesmal voneinander lösten, hörte Vegeta nicht auf. Statt dessen legte er einen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich um sie fordernd zu küssen. Seine andere Hand schlüpfte unter ihr Hemd und fing an, sie ganz sanft zu berühren, zu massieren, zu liebkosen. Bulma's Atem beschleunigte sich und auch Vegeta's Brustkorb hob und senkte sich auf einmal sehr schnell. Sie beide hatten ihre Lust aufeinander so lange zurückgehalten, und jetzt hatte sie sich einen Weg gebahnt und sie konnten nicht mehr zurück. Wollten es auch nicht. 

Irgendwann legte Vegeta seine Arme um sie und hob sie aus dem Wasser, seine Augen immer fixiert auf ihre. Bulma konnte es kaum erwarten, als er sie ins Haus brachte und ihr Herz klopfte wie verrückt, als er sie im Schlafzimmer auf das Bett sinken ließ. 

Sie ließ es sich gefallen als er ihr das nasse Hemd über den Kopf zog. Er war wie ausgewechselt. Kein Misstrauen mehr, statt dessen raunte er ihr ins Ohr: „Du hast mir so gefehlt!" Einen einzigen Moment lang kam es Bulma in den Sinn, dass das ein Trick sein könnte. Vielleicht wollte er sich doch nur rächen. Aber sie verdrängte die Befürchtung schnell wieder und gab sich ganz dem Augenblick hin. Das hier war das, was sie wollte...

Nächstes Kapitel: Der Morgen danach, sozusagen. Was waren jetzt Vegeta's Absichten? Wieso der plötzliche Umschwung? Doch nur ein Racheakt?


	17. Ernuechterung

Letztes Kapitel: Bulma besucht Vegeta am See und sie schlafen schließlich miteinander.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 17 - Ernüchterung  
  
Bulma wachte in seinem Bett auf und es dauerte einen Moment bis sie begriff, dass das alles kein Traum gewesen war. Sie seufzte bei dem Gedanken an Vegeta und ließ sich rücklings zurück ins Kissen fallen. Der vorangegangene Tag war einfach Wahnsinn gewesen. Endlich waren sie beide wieder zusammen! Jetzt war alles wie früher!  
  
In dem Moment ging im Bad das Wasser aus und Vegeta kam nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften ins Schlafzimmer. Bulma strahlte ihn an und flötete: "Guten Morgen!"  
  
Er brummte eine Antwort und setzte sich aufs Bett. Bulma setzte sich auf und schlang von hinten die Arme um ihn. "Bejita-kun... gestern war so wunderschön! Ich bin so glücklich."  
  
Offensichtlich war er ziemlich mies gelaunt, er schob sie unsanft weg und schlüpfte in ein weites, weißes Hemd. Das störte Bulma nicht weiter, er hatte auch früher schon bei den unpassendsten Gelegenheiten schlechte Laune gehabt. So war er einfach. Deswegen fragte sie leichthin: "Wann ziehst du wieder bei mir ein?"  
  
Er stand auf und zog sich seine enge, blaue Hose an und schwieg einen Augenblick lang. Dann antwortete er, ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen: "Ich denk ja nicht daran, bei dir einzuziehen, Onna."  
  
Da war sie erst mal baff. Vor allem wegen dem eisigen Tonfall, den er plötzlich anschlug. Was hatte denn das zu bedeuten? Überrascht zog sie die Decke um sich und hakte nach: "Und warum nicht? Wenn du willst kann du auch weiter hier bleiben. Da brauchst du nicht gleich so fies zu sein!"  
  
Endlich drehte er sich zu ihr um und ihr stockte der Atem, als sie in seine Augen sah. Er schaute sie so an, wie am ersten Tag, als sie zu ihm gekommen war und er ihr gedroht hatte, sie umzubringen. "Vegeta, was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte sie und stand auf um ihn zu umarmen.  
  
Unsanft stieß er sie von sich, so fest dass sie zurück auf das Bett fiel. Sie war total durcheinander, wusste nicht mehr, wie ihr geschah. Er sagte eisig: "Am besten du nimmst deine Sachen und gehst nach Hause, Onna."  
  
"WAS? Aber was soll denn das?"  
  
"Du hast mich schon verstanden!", grollte er. "Das hier hätte nie passieren dürfen! Ich hätte mich nie mehr mit dir einlassen sollen! Ich will nichts mit dir zu tun haben, Onna!"  
  
Bulma verstand die Welt nicht mehr. "Aber wir haben uns doch geliebt!", schrie sie fassungslos. "Du hast mich geküsst, du hast mir gesagt, dass ich dir gefehlt habe!!"  
  
"Ich wollte nur mal sehen, ob du nach all den Jahren immer noch so gut im Bett bist!" Er starrte sie triumphierend an und sie merkte, wie sehr er es genoss, sie zu verletzen. Es war ihm eine Genugtuung, sie so zu sehen.  
  
Trotzdem wusste sie, wusste sie ganz einfach, dass er ihr was vormachte. Es war eine Lüge. Es musste eine sein. Was auch immer ihn dazu trieb, das was sie gestern in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, das war keine Lüge gewesen. "Du lügst!", schrie sie. "Das glaube ich dir nicht! Warum machst du so was?"  
  
Vegeta's Augen starrten an ihr vorbei. "Ich wollte mich rächen. Von Anfang an, ich hatte nie vor, mich wirklich mit dir auszusöhnen."  
  
Bulma schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "Aber wir lieben uns doch. Warum sagst du solche Sachen?"  
  
"Ich liebe dich schon lange nicht mehr. Und nichts was du tust kann daran etwas ändern. Wünsch dich wieder jung, schneide dir die Haare, tu, was dir gefällt, aber das wird nichts ändern. Ich kann dich nicht lieben." Er grinste böse. "Ich hatte meine Rache, jetzt sind wir endlich quitt, Onna. Wenn du etwas brauchst, dann kannst du zu mir kommen, aber aus uns wird nie mehr ein Paar."  
  
Bulma schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Es war nur eine Lüge. Eine Schutzbehauptung. Irgendwas. IRGENDWAS! Wütend schrie sie ihn an: "Das ist so feige!! Sieh dich doch an!! Ich weiß, dass deine Gefühle echt waren!! Warum machst du das?"  
  
Das letzte Bisschen an Gefühlsregungen verschwand aus seinen Augen und er sagte kalt: "Du solltest jetzt gehen."  
  
Seine Kälte ließen auch ihre Sturheit aufflammen. "Fein!", zischte sie und packte sich ihre Sachen. "Ich schätze du hast recht. Ich verschwinde jetzt, und ich werde dich auch nie mehr behelligen! Leb wohl!" Damit stürmte sie an ihm vorbei, versuchte, einfach nur wütend auszusehen und ihn nicht spüren zu lassen, wie verletzt sie war.  
  
Draußen entkapselte sie mit einem wütenden Schrei ihr Flugzeug, stieg ein und brauste davon. Erst als das kleine Haus am See außer Sichtweite war, stiegen die Tränen in ihr hoch und nahmen ihr fast die Sicht. Aus der Traum von Liebe und Versöhnung, sie war endgültig aufgewacht. Vegeta wollte sie nicht, selbst wenn er sie angelogen hatte, konnte sie ihm ja nicht sonderlich viel bedeuten, wenn er so einem Auftritt riskierte. Bulma heulte wie ein kleines Kind, noch als sie zu Hause ankam. Sie stürmte in ihr Zimmer und schloss sich ein. Dort brach sie weinend zusammen.  
  
  
  
Immer noch am gleichen Platz, vor dem Bett, stand Vegeta, regungslos. Ihr Ki war inzwischen weit genug weg, sie war fort, für immer. Irgendwann ließ er sich gegen die Wand sinken. Mit undeutbarem Blick starrte er auf das zerwühlte Bett. Es war vorbei. Endgültig. Er erlaubte sich ein paar Augenblicke, um Abschied zu nehmen.  
  
Dann, als er glaubte, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben, stieß er sich von der Wand ab und ging zum Bett. Er ergriff die Laken um das Bett neu zu beziehen, und erstarrte. Aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen zitterten seine Hände.  
  
In der Einsamkeit seines Verstecks am See ließ sich der Saiyajin vor dem Bett auf die Knie fallen und vergrub den Kopf in der Bettdecke.  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Arme Bulma, sie ist am Boden zerstört. Ist das Kapitel Vegeta damit endgültig abgeschlossen? Zeit für Goku und Bra, um auf den Plan zu treten. 


	18. Was mischt ihr euch ein?

Letztes Kapitel: Vegeta ist ziemlich eisig zu Bulma, lässt sie abblitzen und erklärt alle bisher gezeigten Gefühle für Nichtig.  
  
  
  
Chapter 18 - Was mischt ihr euch ein?  
  
Als Goku und Bra zur Capsule Corporation kamen, um Bulma zu besuchen, merkten sie gleich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie saß todernst vor dem Computer und entwarf Pläne für ihre nächsten Erfindungen. Das war schon ungewöhnlich, weil sie seit dem Gedächtnisverlust kaum noch gearbeitet hatte. Außerdem war Bulma schon immer so gewesen, dass sie sich in Arbeit ertränkte, wenn sie Kummer hatte. Außerdem stand unauffällig eine Flasche Vodka auf dem Schreibtisch und sie hatte Ringe unter den Augen.  
  
Aber als die zwei sie fragten, was denn passiert sei, wollte sie nichts dazu sagen. Statt dessen behauptete sie, in Arbeit geradezu zu versinken und deswegen keine Zeit zu haben. Was sollte man dagegen sagen?  
  
Als die zwei das Gebäude verlassen hatten, fragte Bra: "Glaubst du ihr das?"  
  
Goku schüttelte besorgt den Kopf. "Nie im Leben. Das da war der erste Schritt zu der Bulma, die sie vor dem Unfall war. Die hat sich damals auch in Arbeit gestürzt, als die Dinge mit Vegeta so schlecht liefen, weißt du noch?"  
  
Bra schaute ihn ernst an. "Du denkst, sie hatte Ärger mit ihm?"  
  
"Irgendwas stimmt jedenfalls nicht.", meinte er nachdenklich. "Und mit was anderem als mit Vegeta hat sie sich in den letzten Wochen ja auch gar nicht beschäftigt. Es muss fast so sein."  
  
"Sollten wir ihr dann nicht beistehen? Was weiß ich, sie trösten oder so?", fragte Bra besorgt.  
  
Goku nickte. "Ich fürchte ja, sie wird sich nicht helfen lassen, aber noch mal lasse ich sie nicht im Stich. Am besten wir machen es so: du sprichst mit ihr, und versuch vor allem, sie vom trinken abzuhalten, und ich gehe zu Vegeta und finde raus, was los ist."  
  
"Ja, Goku-chan. Aber sei vorsichtig. Wenn sie sich wirklich gestritten haben, dann ist mit Papa im Moment sicher nicht gut Kirschen essen!"  
  
Goku nickte. "Klar. Also, ich mach mich mal auf die Socken!" Er hob ab und Bra rannte zurück ins Haus um mit ihrer Mutter zu sprechen.  
  
  
  
Spätestens als Son Goku bei seiner alten Hütte landete, wusste er mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass Bulma's Kummer mit Vegeta zu tun haben musste. Denn Vegeta bemerkte ihn gar nicht. Er war damit beschäftigt, exzessiv, fast schon selbstzerstörerisch zu trainieren. Er war so darin vertieft, seine eigenen Ki Bälle mit dem Körper aufzufangen, dass er nicht mitbekam, dass Goku gekommen war. Entsetzt sah der jüngere Saiyajin zu, wie Vegeta wie ein Irrer ein Final Flash steil in den Himmel schoss, nur um dann blitzschnell nach oben zu ziehen und sich in die Schussbahn zu werfen.  
  
Der Treffer ließ ihn ein paar Meter nach unten stürzen, dann fing er sich wieder und streckte sofort wieder die Hände für einen weiteren Ki Blast nach oben.  
  
"Vejita!", rief Son Goku und riss Vegeta damit aus seinem Trip.  
  
Der Prinz ließ überrascht die Hände sinken und starrte ihn an. "Kakarott! Was tust du denn hier?"  
  
"Vejita, was MACHST du da?", fragte Son Goku entsetzt.  
  
Der Prinz antwortete: "Mich abhärten! Was willst du?"  
  
"Ich muss mit dir reden!"  
  
Vegeta ließ sich vom Himmel auf den Boden sinken und kam zu seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und fragte defensiv: "Hat die Onna sich also wieder mal bei dir ausgeheult!"  
  
Goku warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu. "Ich wusste, dass sie wegen dir so mies drauf ist."  
  
Ertappt klatschte Vegeta sich die Hand vor die Stirn und murrte: "Mist."  
  
"Also, Vejita. Was ist passiert?"  
  
Der Prinz drehte den Kopf weg und antwortete betont gleichgültig: "Na was schon? Sie kam her, wir haben ein bisschen rumgevögelt, und danach hab ich sie abserviert. Das hat ihr wohl nicht so gefallen."  
  
"Was meinst du mit abserviert?"  
  
Vegeta verzog das Gesicht. "Ich hab nur eine offene Rechnung bezahlt.", verteidigte er sich. "Sie hat mich damals eiskalt davongejagt. Und jetzt hab ich mich dafür gerächt. Ich hab sie die ganze Zeit nur verarscht. Und heute morgen hab ich's ihr gesagt."  
  
Son Goku schüttelte abfällig den Kopf. "Vegeta, du bist ein Schwein!"  
  
Der Prinz grinste. "Dachtest du wirklich, ich wäre blöd genug, mich noch mal mit ihr einzulassen?"  
  
Der jüngere Saiyajin wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Normalerweise wusste er immer recht gut, was in Vegeta vorging, aber diesmal hatte er keine Ahnung, ob Vegeta tatsächlich von Anfang an nur ein falsches Spiel gespielt hatte oder ob es da doch was anderes gab. WENN er tatsächlich so kaltblütig gewesen war, dann würde Bra ihm das jedenfalls nicht verzeihen. Das war die letzte Chance gewesen, mit Bulma Frieden zu schließen.  
  
Aber irgendwie war diese Erklärung fast zu einfach. Wenn Vegeta das wirklich alles so egal war, warum war er dann so aufgewühlt? Normalerweise hätte er nie derart seine Deckung vergessen dass er das Eintreffen eines anderen nicht bemerkt hätte! Und er hatte sich verplappert... war auch nicht seine Art. Und auf so eine fast schon selbstmörderische Weise zu trainieren war auch für ihn ungewöhnlich.  
  
"Also, ich kaufe dir deine eiskalte Nummer nicht ab!", sagte Son Goku. "Aber wie ich dich kenne rückst du ja sowieso nicht damit raus, was dein Problem ist. Sturkopf! Du weißt aber schon, dass das deine letzte Chance war, mit Bulma Frieden zu schließen? Was auch immer seine königliche Hoheit diesmal wieder angepisst hat, diesmal hast du dir ins eigene Fleisch geschnitten. Du brauchst Bulma nämlich genauso wie sie dich."  
  
Sofort verdüsterte sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Prinzen. "Ich brauche niemanden! Was bildest du dir ein, Kakarott?"  
  
"Das zwischen dir und Bulma ist eure Sache. Aber wage es nicht, Bra-chan weh zu tun! Denn sonst ramme ich dich ungespitzt in den Boden!", sagte Goku drohend. Er meinte es todernst.  
  
Vegeta's Augen weiteten sich. "Du mieser Scheißer, wollen wir ausprobieren, wer wen in den Boden rammt?"  
  
Goku seufzte und hob den Arm. "Nicht jetzt, Vegeta. Einer Freundin von mir geht es schlecht und ich würde ihr gerne beistehen. Machs gut." Damit legte er zwei Finger an die Stirn, suchte nach dem Ki seiner Freundin und teleportierte sich in die Capsule Corporation. Vegeta war einfach nicht zu helfen.  
  
  
  
Goku fand Bra fast genauso ratlos vor, wie er sich selbst fühlte. Sie hatte gerade das Gebäude verlassen und sagte nur zu ihm: "Sie sagt fast nichts. Nur dass sie sich Illusionen gemacht hat und nun sind die geplatzt."  
  
Goku nickte. "Vegeta hat sie verletzt, wie erwartet. Er hat mit ihr geschlafen und sie dann fallen lassen."  
  
Bra seufzte. "Na super. Und jetzt? Das kann doch nicht das Ende sein!" Son Goku antwortete nicht, er reckte den Kopf in die Höhe und lauschte. "Goku-chan? Hörst du mir zu?" Nein, tat er nicht. Er spürte irgendwas. Fühlte zwei starke Ki näherkommen. "Hey, Goku-chan!"  
  
In dem Moment kamen die beiden angeflogen und landeten geschmeidig im Garten der Capsule Corporation. Beide, Son Goku und Bra, erschraken ganz schön heftig, als sie die zwei sahen. Der eine war unübersehbar Trunks, der inzwischen aussah wie Mirai Trunks damals nach seinem Aufenthalt im Raum von Zeit und Geist. Ohne den mütterlichen Einfluss hatte er sich wohl entschieden, sein Haar lang wachsen zu lassen. Aber der andere... war ein kleiner Junge, der aussah wie Vegeta!  
  
"Uaaaah!" kreischte Bra und zeigte auf den Jungen. "Wer ist das denn? Der sieht ja aus wie Papa!"  
  
Trunks blieb im großen und ganzen ruhig, er blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann lächelte er und sagte freudig: "Goku-san! Bra-chan! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, euch hier zu treffen!"  
  
"Nii-san!", murmelte Bra. "Wahnsinn! Wir haben uns ja ewig nicht gesehen!"  
  
Trunks nickte und deutete auf den Jungen. "Ihr zwei, das ist mein Sohn, Bejita-chan!" Dann zu seinem Sohn: "Bejita-chan, das da ist deine Tante Bra, und das ist Goku-san." Goku und Bra waren erst mal perplex.  
  
Bejita-chan dagegen verschränkte ganz wie sein Namensgeber die Arme vor der Brust und sagte: "Die kreischende Kuh soll meine Tante sein? Wie viele Verwandte schleppst du mir denn noch an?"  
  
Trunks grinste verlegen und meinte: "Ähähä, sorry... er hat ein bisschen zu viel Zeit mit Vegeta verbracht." Dann wurde er wieder ernst und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf das Gebäude der Capsule Corporation. "Wir sind eigentlich gekommen, um Bulma zu besuchen. Ist sie nicht da?"  
  
"Doch...", murmelte Bra. "Aber es geht ihr nicht so besonders."  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
Das Mädchen seufzte. "Wieso wohl? Papa hat ihr wehgetan. Wieder mal."  
  
Auch Trunks verdrehte die Augen. "Warum kann er nicht einmal nur über seinen Schatten springen und sich wie ein normaler Mensch benehmen?"  
  
Bra nickte bestätigend. "Die zwei sind echt schlimm. Ich weiß ja, dass sie sich immer schon gestritten haben, aber das ist doch nicht mehr normal."  
  
Goku seufzte. "Es bringt nichts, sich darüber auszulassen. Wir sollten lieber was unternehmen. Bulma wird sich sicher freuen, euch beide zu sehen. Gehen wir einfach alle zu ihr und heitern sie auf. Mehr können wir eh nicht tun."  
  
  
  
Nachdem Kakarott gegangen war, war Vegeta zurück auf den Boden gesunken. Er hatte seinen Freund angelogen. Und Bulma natürlich auch. Als er mit ihr geschlafen hatte, was es nicht seine Absicht gewesen, ihr weh zu tun.  
  
Nein, er hatte sich einfach nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt. Sie war so hübsch gewesen, so warm in seinen Armen, so vertraut, so... er hatte sich dazu hinreißen lassen, seinen Gefühlen für sie nachzugeben. Er hatte alle Konsequenzen einfach verworfen und getan, was sein Herz wollte.  
  
Natürlich hatte er es am Morgen danach bereut. Erst dann waren plötzlich wieder die Zweifel hochgekommen, die Gewissheit, dass Bulma spätestens beim Erwachen ihrer Erinnerungen aufhören würde, ihn zu lieben. Er hatte ihr zuvorkommen wollen. Deswegen hatte er sie verletzt und diesen Unsinn behauptet. Pah. Als ob er stark genug gewesen wäre, diesen Plan durchzuziehen.  
  
Vegeta ließ sich rücklings in Gras fallen. Sollte er jetzt traurig oder erleichtert sein? Vielleicht keins von beidem. Sie hatten doch sowieso nie eine Chance gehabt. Wenigstens könnte er das Kapitel jetzt auch abhaken und würde keine böse Überraschung erleben wenn sie sich wieder erinnerte. Im Grunde war also alles wie vorher.  
  
Warum aber fühlte er sich dann so elend?  
  
  
  
Trunks war dabei, sich mit seiner Mutter zu unterhalten, während Goku unauffällig die Flasche verschwinden ließ. Währenddessen passte Bra auf Bejita-chan auf und als Goku zurückkam, strahlte sie ihn an: "Mein Neffe ist ja entzückend! Ich möchte auch was Kleines haben!"  
  
Goku lief der berühmte Schweißtropfen über die Stirn und er zog seine Gefährtin schnell weg von dem Kind. "Ähähä, über Kinder können wir ein andermal nachdenken. Jetzt geh mal lieber zu deiner Mutter und muntere sie auf. Ich kümmere mich um den Jungen."  
  
Bra ließ sich zu Bulma bugsieren und Goku setzte sich zu Bejita- chan. Der war damit beschäftigt, die Mini-Trainings-Roboter seiner Großmutter zu begutachten. Offensichtlich hatte er Trunks' technisches Talent geerbt.  
  
"Erzähl mir mal was von dir, Bejita-chan!", sagte Goku und ertappte sich dabei, wie er schon wie bei Vegeta versuchte, Konversation zu machen.  
  
Der Junge warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. "Wie war noch mal dein Name?"  
  
"Ich bin Son Goku!"  
  
"Hmmm! Komisch! Von dir habe ich noch nie was gehört!" Bejita- chan warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu, der direkt von seinem Namensgeber hätte stammen können.  
  
Goku grinste. "Na, vielleicht hat dir dein Großvater von mir erzählt. Er nennt mich immer Kakarott."  
  
"AAH!" schrie der Junge und Goku zuckte überrascht zusammen. "DU bist Kakarott? Kakarotto no baka?"  
  
"Ahahaha..." Goku lachte. Es war ja keine Überraschung, dass Vegeta so über ihn gesprochen hatte. Aber irgendwie ärgerte es ihn schon. "Was hat er denn so über mich erzählt?"  
  
Bejita-chan verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Er sagte, du wärst der lebende Beweis dafür, dass Kampfkraft und Intelligenz nichts miteinander zu tun haben."  
  
Son Goku senkte geschlagen den Kopf. Dieser Vegeta war unverbesserlich. Aber vielleicht machten gerade seine aufgesetzte Feindseligkeit und unbändiger, fast überspannter Stolz ihn so liebenswert. Denn es war tatsächlich so... entweder man liebte ihn, oder man hasste ihn. Dazwischen gab es nichts. Und es gab so einige, die Vegeta liebten. Bulma, Trunks, Bra... und auch er selbst. Vegeta war nun mal, wie er war. Daran konnte man nichts ändern.  
  
Goku hob den Kopf und wuschelte dem Kind durch das Haar. "Ich seh schon, ihr zwei habt eine Menge gemeinsam. Komm, Bejita-chan. Heitern wir Bulma auf."  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Gerade als es so aussieht, als hätten sich die Fronten wieder verhärtet und Bulma und Vegeta stünden wieder am Anfang, passiert etwas Unvorhergesehenes... 


	19. Ich liebe dich

Letztes Kapitel: Vegeta gibt sich selbst gegenüber zu, dass es nicht seine Absicht war, Bulma zu verletzen, obwohl er es nach außen hin immer noch leugnet. Sowohl er als auch Bulma beschließen, Abstand zu halten.  
  
  
  
Chapter 19 - Ich liebe dich.  
  
Langsam hatte Bulma sich daran gewöhnt, die Capsule Corporation zu leiten. Es gab noch sehr viele Dinge, die sie nicht - mehr - wusste, aber Kenji leitete die Firma bestens als ihre rechte Hand und arbeitete sie gleichzeitig langsam wieder in ihr Aufgabengebiet ein. Immer öfter saß sie wieder im Vorstand und traf die notwendigen Entscheidungen. Die Arbeit lenkte sie auch etwas von dem Problem mit Vegeta ab.  
  
Seit ihrem Streit mit Vegeta waren drei Wochen vergangen und sie hatte sich soweit gefangen, dass sie nicht mehr dauernd an ihn denken musste. Für heute war eine Konferenz angesetzt. Es war 9 Uhr morgens und zu fünft saßen sie im großen Konferenzraum um mit den Käufern zu beratschlagen. Es begann wie ein ganz normaler Arbeitstag. Bulma wusste nicht, dass es wie ein Alptraum enden sollte...  
  
Ganz unerwartet, sie waren alle bereits mitten im Gespräch, da flog plötzlich die Tür auf. Überrascht hoben Bulma, Kenji und die drei Käufer ihre Köpfe. Bulma erstarrte. In der Tür stand ein Mann wie aus einem schlechten Film. Er trug eine schwarze Skimaske und in der Hand hatte er ein Maschinengewehr. Erst mal war ihr Kopf wie leergefegt, sie begriff gar nicht, was hier vorging.  
  
Dann stürmte hinter dem ersten noch ein zweiter Maskierter in den Raum, und der schien sich wesentlich besser unter Kontrolle zu haben. Er warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss, hob seine Waffe und brüllte: "Keiner bewegt sich!"  
  
Die Reaktionen im Raum fielen ganz unterschiedlich aus. Bulma konnte nicht fassen, wie ruhig sie plötzlich war. Ganz langsam erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl und sagte klar: "Ich bin die Chefin hier. Was auch immer Sie wollen, verhandeln Sie mit mir."  
  
Der Beherrschtere von beiden stürmte auf sie zu und hielt ihr direkt die Waffe ins Gesicht, sodass der Lauf nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihrer Nasenspitze entfernt war. Sie blieb ruhig. Irgendwie war ihr, als passierte das alles gar nicht ihr, sondern jemand anders. Leise sagte sie: "Wer sind Sie, und was wollen Sie?"  
  
Während der erste die Tür verbarrikadierte, riss der andere sich die Maske vom Kopf und zum Vorschein kam ein Schopf blonder Haare. Die Waffe ließ er sinken. "Was ist? Erkennst du mich? Du hast mein Leben zerstört."  
  
Bulma schwieg. Nein.. sie kannte ihn nicht. Das Gesicht war ihr völlig fremd aber sein Blick sagte ihr, dass sie ihn sehr wohl kennen müsste. Kenji keuchte: "Er hat für uns gearbeitet! Dann wurde er gekündigt."  
  
"Ihr habt mich wegen NICHTS rausgeworfen!", brüllte der Kerl. "Du miese Schlampe wusstest genau, dass ich nie wieder Arbeit finden würde! Du hast mein Leben zerstört, nur weil ich einmal einen Fehler begangen habe!"  
  
Bulma konnte sich nicht erinnern. Wie auch? Was auch immer mit ihm passiert war, es lag offensichtlich in der Zeitspanne, die sie vergessen hatte. Shit!  
  
Der Mann hob den Kopf und seine Augen funkelten. "Aber jetzt ist der Tag der Rache gekommen. Ich will 20 Millionen amerikanische Dollar." Langsam hob er seine Waffe und presste den Lauf gegen Bulma's Schläfe. "Sonst stirbt die Eigentümerin der Capsule Corporation."  
  
  
  
Ruckartig schreckte Vegeta aus seinen Träumen hoch, fand sich schweißgebadet im Bett wieder. Er fasste sich an den Kopf. Seltsam, er hatte einen merkwürdigen Traum gehabt. Langsam setzte er sich auf und wunderte sich, dass er so lange geschlafen hatte. Normalerweise wurde er mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen wach.  
  
Dann hörte er es an der Tür poltern und die Ursache für sein plötzliches Erwachen stolperte in den Raum. "Vater!!", rief der junge Mann und sein langes, blasslila Haar flog ihm ins Gesicht. "Es ist etwas passiert, sie... sie haben Mutter als Geisel genommen, in der Capsule Corporation, und verlangen Geld!"  
  
"WAS?", rief Vegeta und sprang auf. "WER hat Bulma als Geisel genommen?"  
  
Trunks antwortete hektisch: "Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwelche Männer. Sie haben mich kontaktiert weil ich der nächste direkte Verwandte bin und die Kontrolle über die Konten habe!"  
  
Vegeta stutzte. "Moment mal! Du stürmst hier rein und machst so ein Theater, wegen ein paar Menschen??"  
  
"Vater, sie haben Waffen! Für uns sind sie keine Bedrohung, aber wenn diese Irren schießen, dann kann Mutter sterben!!!", erklärte Trunks.  
  
"Dann stürmt das verdammte Gebäude! Bevor diese Kerle wissen, was los ist, ist doch längst alles vorbei!", blaffte Vegeta, der sich inzwischen angezogen hatte. "Oder weißt du was, Sohn? Ich nehme das in die Hand." Damit sprang er auf, stürmte aus dem Haus und jagte mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit los in die Luft.  
  
  
  
"Wo bleibt der verdammte Anruf!?" brüllte der Blonde und knallte die Faust auf den Tisch. "Dein verdammtes Balg wird es wohl schaffen, dieses Geld aufzutreiben! Ihr seid die reichste Familie auf diesem Erdball!!"  
  
Bulma antwortete ruhig: "Das Geld ist für uns nicht mehr als ein Trinkgeld. Das Problem ist, dass alles in Aktien festliegt, außerdem habe nur ich die Vollmachten. Der Papierkram dauert eben."  
  
Er brüllte ungeduldig: "Scheiß auf eure Entschuldigungen! Wenn er in 10 Minuten nicht anruft, erschieße ich einen von euch!"  
  
Bulma's Gedanken rasten. Was sollte sie bloß tun? Warum unternahm Trunks denn nichts? Die Capsule Corporation war so reich, das Geld musste doch aufzutreiben sein. Und wenn nicht, er war ein Saiyajin! Warum stürmte er nicht dieses verdammte Gebäude? Andererseits war das natürlich riskant.  
  
In dem Moment knallte es und die verbarrikadierte Tür wurde mit voller Wucht aufgestoßen. Im Türrahmen stand Vegeta und erfasste die Lage mit einem raschen Blick. Er preschte mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit vor und packte den Blonden am Hals. "Vegeta!" rief Bulma und er drehte den Kopf, hielt inne. Nur für einen kurzen Moment war er abgelenkt.  
  
Das war ein Fehler gewesen.  
  
Der andere Geiselnehmer riss die Waffe hoch. Ein Schuss fiel.  
  
Etwas traf sie an der Schulter. Bulma wurde nach hinten gestoßen und fiel haltlos auf den Boden. Sie sah das Entsetzen in Vegeta's Augen.  
  
  
  
Als Vegeta sah, wie Bulma getroffen wurde und rücklings auf den Boden fiel, brannten bei ihm alle Sicherungen durch. Er riss den Arm hoch und unversehens brach das Chaos aus. Die Fenster des Raumes explodierten in einem gewaltigen Scherbenregen, der sich draußen über die versammelten Polizisten ergoss.  
  
Der, der geschossen hatte, wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert und blieb mit einer blutenden Wunde am Kopf liegen. Dann wandte Vegeta sich dem zu, um dessen Hals er immer noch seine Hand gelegt hatte. "Du hast den letzten Fehler deines Lebens begangen!", zischte Vegeta.  
  
KRRRRCK! Mit unglaublicher Kaltblütigkeit brach er dem Mann das Genick und ließ dann den leblosen Körper achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Dann wandte er sich um, hob den Arm und zeigte auf den anderen, der gerade wieder zu sich kam. "Final Flash!" Es blieb nichts von ihm übrig als ein Haufen Asche.  
  
Dann endlich erwachte Vegeta aus seinem Blutrausch und fiel neben Bulma auf die Knie. Sie war angeschossen worden, aber die Wunde war an der Schulter und hatte wohl keine wichtigen Organe verletzt. Bulma sah ihn mit verschleiertem Blick an. Ihr Körper zitterte. "Vegeta..." murmelte sie.  
  
"Keine Sorge.", flüsterte er und küsste zärtlich ihre Stirn. "Die Wunde ist nicht schlimm, das wird schon wieder." Er riss ein Stück von seinem Kampfanzug und wickelte es um die Wunde. "Kannst du aufstehen?"  
  
Bulma nickte. Vorsichtig half Vegeta ihr hoch, musste sie aber noch stützen, weil sie zu zittrig war, um alleine stehen zu können. Die anderen, die im Konferenzzimmer gewesen waren, waren noch zu geschockt, um irgendwie zu reagieren. Man sah auch nicht jeden Tag, wie einem Mann das Genick gebrochen und ein anderer pulverisiert wurde. Sie starrten Vegeta einfach nur an.  
  
Dem wurde das zu viel, er herrschte einen an: "Jetzt ruft schon einen Arzt!"  
  
Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Bulma zu, die sich nur schwer beruhigte. "Ist alles okay?", fragte er.  
  
"I-Ich weiß nicht...", stammelte sie und strauchelte. Schnell legte er eine Hand um ihre Taille, um sie fest im Griff zu haben. Sie legte ihre Hand über seine und murmelte: "Blut... an deinen Händen klebt Blut..."  
  
Das versetzte ihm einen Stich, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Nur ein paar Zentimeter und der Schuss auf sie hätte tödlich sein können. Er hätte sie verlieren können. Die Erkenntnis war traumatisierend, gleichzeitig riss sie ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er sie behandelt hatte.  
  
Bulma drehte sich in seinem Armen und legte überraschend ihren Kopf an seine Brust. "Ich hatte Angst.", flüsterte sie in den Stoff seines Anzugs. Vegeta legte eine Hand auf ihren Hinterkopf, mit der anderen hielt er sie fest. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und er begriff, dass sie weinte.  
  
Er ließ sie gewähren. Fest drückte er sie an sich und vergrub seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter. "Ich liebe dich."  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Vegeta vergisst jede Zweifel und geht auf in der neu erwachten Liebe zu Bulma. Aber wie lang hält das neue Glück? 


	20. Ich erinnere mich

Letztes Kapitel: Eine Geiselnahme und ein Schuss auf Bulma bringen Vegeta zur Vernunft. 

__

_Chapter__ 20 – Ich erinnere mich_

„Ich liebe dich." 

Bulma begriff erst eine ganze Weile später, was Vegeta da zu ihr gesagt hatte. Sie war nachdem er gekommen war um sie zu retten erst mal völlig durcheinander gewesen, war, wie die Ärzte gesagt hatten, unter Schock gestanden. Was auch immer ihr so viel Kraft und Ruhe gegeben hatte, war plötzlich verflogen und die Anspannung löste sich in einem Meer von Tränen auf. Sie hatte ihm nicht einmal geantwortet. Ihm nicht gesagt, dass sie ihn auch liebte. 

Er hatte recht gehabt, die Wunde war nicht schlimm gewesen. Man hatte darauf bestanden, sie trotzdem ins Krankenhaus zu bringen und dort zu versorgen, obwohl Bulma in ihrem Zustand geistiger Umnachtung lieber bei Vegeta geblieben wäre. 

Aber er war ihr sowieso nicht von der Seite gewichen. Hatte sie begleitet ins Krankenhaus (dort die Ärzte tyrannisiert), war bei ihr gewesen als sie wieder aufgewacht war. Zuerst hatte sie befürchtet, sie hätte das alles nur geträumt, aber dann hatte er ihre Stirn geküsst und nur gesagt: „Verzeih mir." Diese beiden Worte mussten ihm unglaublich schwer gefallen sein, und Bulma hatte nichts lieber getan als zu vergeben und zu vergessen. 

Und seit dem war alles wie in einem wunderschönen Traum. Sie fühlte sich zurückversetzt in die Zeit, als sie sich zum ersten Mal in ihn verliebt hatte. Vegeta blieb natürlich Vegeta, auf seine Weise in sich zurückgezogen und distanziert, aber er zeigte ihr doch deutlich, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete, war es auch nur in schlichten Gesten wie zB das Training für sie ausfallen zu lassen oder sie in seine Hütte über Nacht einzuladen. 

Anfangs war Bulma viel zu überwältigt von seiner plötzlichen Zuneigung, um sich über das Warum Gedanken zu machen. Ich Grunde wollte sie gar nicht darüber nachdenken, sondern sich einfach freuen. Aber einmal siegte dann doch die Neugierde und sie fragte ihn, was seinen plötzlichen Sinneswandel verursacht hatte. Seine Antwort war sehr anrührend gewesen: „Als ich dich nach dem Schuss fallen sah... da wurde mir zum ersten Mal bewusst, dass ich dich hätte verlieren können... " 

Von einem Tag auf den anderen war alles gut geworden. Wie im Flug vergingen Tage, Wochen, und keiner dachte mehr an das, was dieses Happy End letztlich ausgelöst hatte... den Gedächtnisverlust. Aber natürlich konnte es nicht immer so bleiben. An einem heißen Sommertag machte Bulma eine überraschende Entdeckung... 

Sie hatte gerade ganz normal ihren PC nach einer Arbeitsdatei durchstöbert, da war sie unversehens auf ein Dokument gestoßen, das besonders gut versteckt gewesen war. Als sie es hatte öffnen wollen, hatte es nach einem Passwort verlangt. Diesmal war sie klüger gewesen und hatte gleich seinen Namen eingetippt – eine weise Entscheidung. 

Denn plötzlich saß Bulma vor einem unglaublichen, seitenlangen Schriftstück. Es war das, wonach sie in den ersten Tagen nach ihrem Unfall vergeblich gesucht hatte... ein Tagebuch! Ungläubig hatte sie das Dokument durchgeblättert und festgestellt, dass sie einen wahren Schatz entdeckt hatte... nämlich Seitenweise Erinnerungen! Alles das, was sie vergessen hatte, war hier festgehalten! 

Vergessen war die Arbeit, Bulma holte sich eine Tasse Kaffee und fing an, zu lesen. 

Bulma's Tagebuch, 15. August 

_Vegeta und ich haben uns schon wieder gestritten. Ich weiß nicht, seit einiger Zeit ist das Zusammenleben mit ihm so schwierig. Ich denke, ich sollte ihm eine Freude machen. Und ich weiß auch schon was. Er regt sich doch immer mal wieder darüber auf, dass ihm damals der Schwanz abgetrennt wurde, als er mit Nappa auf die Erde kam. Ich denke, ich kann ein Serum herstellen, das den Saiyajin-Schwanz wieder nachwachsen lässt. _

_Natürlich müssen wir dann aufpassen auf den Vollmond, aber Vegeta verliert als Oozaru ja eh nicht die Kontrolle, und ich bin sicher er würde sich freuen wenn sein Schwanz endlich wieder nachwächst. Vielleicht ist er dann auch wieder ein bisschen besser gelaunt. Ich mache mich noch heute daran, ich kann's kaum erwarten sein Gesicht zu sehen, wenn plötzlich sein Schwanz nachwächst... hihihi... _

**_Ende._**

Zuerst kamen ihr die Textstellen überhaupt nicht bekannt vor, so als würde sie eher einen Roman lesen, aber je weiter sie in die Welt der alten Bulma eintauchte, umso öfter kamen ihr Bilder ins Gedächtnis und schließlich lief während sie las so eine Art Film in ihrem Kopf ab, sie durchlebte quasi alles noch mal. 

Sie hatte damals ihren Plan in die Tat umgesetzt und ein Mittel hergestellt um Vegeta's Schwanz wieder wachsen zu lassen. Um ihn zu überraschen hatte sie es ihm ohne sein Wissen ins Essen gemischt und Vegeta hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt, als er morgens mit einem neu gewachsenen Schwanz aufgewacht war. Einerseits hatte er sich gefreut, aber er war auch sauer gewesen, denn er hatte solche Eigenmächtigkeiten immer schon gehasst. Dass sie ihm das ohne sein Wissen gegeben hatte, hatte ihn schon ziemlich aufgeregt, aber als er dann festgestellt hatte, dass er mit Schwanz wieder wesentlich stärker geworden war, hatte er es doch anerkannt und sich sogar bei ihr bedankt. 

Was Bulma nicht bedacht hatte, war eine kleine Unregelmäßigkeit, ein winziger Fehler, den sie bei der Herstellung des Mittels gemacht hatte. Beim ersten Vollmond hatte Vegeta nämlich festgestellt, dass er sich nicht verwandelte. Bulma hatte das schon ziemlich merkwürdig gefunden, aber sich nicht weiter darum gekümmert. In der ersten Vollmondnacht war Vegeta fast wie immer gewesen, nur dass er, anstatt zu schlafen, die ganze Nacht hindurch trainiert hatte. Dann, einen Monat später, war er in der Nacht plötzlich seltsam unruhig geworden....

_„Vegeta? Alles okay? Seit Sonnenuntergang tigerst du schon durch das Haus!", spottete Bulma. _

_Der Prinz hob den Kopf und sah sie einen winzigen Moment lang richtig böse an. Bulma hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen, aber ehe sie etwas dazu sagen konnte, hatte er sich schon wieder umgedreht und war zum Fenster geschlichen. Mit unruhig hin und her peitschendem Schwanz starrte er hoch zum Vollmond und murmelte: „Ich fühle mich so seltsam... rastlos..." _

_Das machte Bulma doch neugierig, sie ließ ihre Arbeit sinken und stand auf um sich neben ihn zu stellen. „Was ist denn da draußen so interessant? Ah, Vollmond." Spielerisch packte sie seinen Schwanz und meinte gedankenverloren: „Schon komisch, dass du dich nicht verwandelst." _

_„Onna... lass den lieber los.", ermahnte er sie düster. Sie hatte schon festgestellt, dass er in Bezug auf seinen Schwanz sehr eigen war. Er hasste es eigentlich, wenn man ihn anfasste, und wenn sie daran dachte, wie unangenehm es Goku damals gewesen war, dann verstand sie das sogar. Meistens hatte er ihn fest um die Hüfte gewickelt, so wie bei seiner Ankunft, und inzwischen glaubte sie auch den Grund zu kennen. Sein Schwanz verriet nämlich seine Gefühle. Peitschte hin und her, wenn er unruhig oder genervt war, strich vorsichtig über den Boden wenn er neugierig war und so weiter. Das war Vegeta natürlich nicht recht, dass sie ihn so leicht durchschauen konnte. _

_Sie grinste ihn an. „Soll ich wirklich?" Ganz vorsichtig strich sie mit den Fingern entlang der Fellrichtung und wie erwartet war Vegeta auf einmal Wachs in ihren Händen. _

_„Ooooh... Onna...", murmelte er und ließ den Kopf gegen das Fenster sinken. „Könntest... könntest du das lassen?" _

_Immer noch grinsend erbarmte sie sich und ließ ihn los. Der Prinz hob den Kopf und sah sie an. Bulma wollte ihn gerade küssen, da sah sie die Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn und stutzte. „Vegeta? Alles okay?", fragte sie, plötzlich besorgt. Er blinzelte verwirrt und Bulma fasste ihm an die Stirn. Sie war ganz heiß. „Vegeta! Hast du Fieber?!", entfuhr es ihr. Das hatte sie bisher noch nicht erlebt. _

_Er schubste ihre Hand weg und murmelte: „Ich weiß auch nicht... es ist so heiß hier drin... findest du nicht?" _

_„Nein!", antwortete sie ernst. „Ich finde es sogar ziemlich kühl! Bist du etwa krank?" _

_„Unsinn! Ich bin ein Saiyajin!", entgegnete er, so als wäre diese Tatsache allein Grund genug um den Verdacht zu widerlegen, dass er krank sei. Er wischte sich mit den Handrücken über die Stirn und machte ein Gesicht, als sei die Sache damit erledigt. _

_Aber Bulma war da natürlich anderer Meinung. „Du solltest dich hinlegen! Ich hol dir was kaltes, und du..." _

_„Ich kann mich jetzt nicht hinlegen! Ich bin total aufgedreht!", protestierte er. „Am liebsten würde ich da raus gehen, dabei weiß ich selber nicht, wieso!" Er deutete nach draußen und Bulma schaute ihn ungläubig an. Draußen regnete es in Strömen. Er tigerte wieder durch das Zimmer und meinte nachdenklich: „Das ist doch ein komischer Zufall, dass heut Vollmond ist. Ich sag dir was, Onna, an deinem Serum war was faul, vielleicht liegt es daran!" _

_„Ach Unsinn!", protestierte Bulma, total von sich selber eingenommen. „Mein Serum war perfekt!" _

_„Jaa, bis auf die kleine Tatsache, die du übersehen hast.", grollte er. „Oder wie erklärst du mir, dass ich mich trotzdem nicht in Oozaru verwandeln kann?" _

_„Das ist nur ein kleiner Schönheitsfehler und kommt mir im übrigen gar nicht ungelegen.", keifte Bulma. „Aber ansonsten ist die Wirkung einwandfrei. Dass du krank bist, daran hab ich wohl kaum Schuld. Und dein Schwanz auch nicht!" _

**_„Ich bin nicht KRANK!!"_**_, brüllte Vegeta unerwartet und Bulma wich überrascht zurück. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass er sie so anschrie, ganz davon abgesehen dass sie es hasste wie die Pest wenn das jemand machte. Aber sie kam nicht dazu, ihn deswegen zur Schnecke zu machen, denn er stieß sie beiseite und rannte auf die Tür zu. _

_Gerade in dem Moment war Trunks von einem Date heimgekommen (vermutlich mit Marron ^_^) und kam durch die Tür. „Vater.", sagte er überrascht, die zwei begegneten sich nicht oft außerhalb des GR. Vegeta unternahm höchstens mal was mit Bra. _

_„Geh mir aus dem Weg!", knurrte Vegeta, wartete die Reaktion seines Sohnes aber gar nicht ab. Statt dessen versetzte er ihm einen kräftigen Stoß vor die Brust und Trunks wurde haltlos gegen die Wand draußen im Gang geworfen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort streifte Vegeta an ihm vorbei und war dann auch schon aus der Tür verschwunden, irgendwo draußen in den Regen. _

_„Trunks-kun!", rief Bulma und half ihrem Sohn, sich wieder aufzurappeln._

_Trunks verzog das Gesicht und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. „Mann, war der stinkig. Warum krieg ich das eigentlich immer ab?" Er ließ die Hand sinken und merkte, dass er blutete. _

_Bulma war ganz schön sauer. Nicht nur, dass Vegeta so gemein zu ihr gewesen war, jetzt hatte er seine Wut auch noch an seinem Sohn ausgelassen! Na, der würde was erleben!_

Vegeta war aber in der Nacht gar nicht zurückgekommen, sondern erst am nächsten Morgen erschöpft, durchnässt und sehr wortkarg zur Capsule Corporation zurückgekehrt. Bulma war sauer gewesen, aber sie hatte ihm damals nie lange böse sein können und als er sich auf seine Weise bei Trunks entschuldigt hatte – nämlich indem er mit ihm trainiert hatte – hatte sie sich entschlossen, den Vorfall zu vergessen. 

Inzwischen machte Bulma sich Vorwürfe wegen ihrem damaligen, leichtfertigen Verhalten. Sie hätte auf Vegeta hören müssen, als der gesagt hatte, dass es mit dem Schwanz zu tun habe. Dann wäre das alles wahrscheinlich nicht passiert. 

Verstimmt las Bulma weiter. Und dann kam der eine Eintrag, auf den zu lesen sie so sehr brannte, und vor dem sie sich gleichzeitig gefürchtet hatte. Die dritte Vollmondnacht, in der Vegeta so schreckliches getan hatte...

Nächstes Kapitel: Endlich erinnert Bulma sich. Und plötzlich lüftet sich das Geheimnis. Was ist wirklich passiert? 

****

Das nächste Kapitel wird ein Lemon. Ich werde den nicht posten sondern nur per e-mail verschicken. Möchte gerne noch irgendwie die Kontrolle haben wer meine fanfics liest und vor allem kopiert.


	21. Sense

_Ankündigung. _

Mir reicht's ich werde erstmal nicht weiterposten. Ich werde dreist beklaut, wenn ich versuche, das zu verhindern werde ich blöd angequatscht, reviewen tut sowieso – fast – niemand, also wozu? Und um das klarzustellen: das ist nicht nur, weil man mich beklaut hat. Es geht auch darum dass diese FF fast niemand liest oder mal nen review schreibt, und um die Unverschämtheiten die mir geschrieben wurden als ich den lemon verschicken wollte. Also mir ist die Lust vergangen. 

Sorry Leute, kein Bedarf mehr. Keine weiteren Nachfragen nach dem Lemon mehr, den verschicke ich auch nur noch im Board. Ich entschuldige mich bei den wenigen, die mir so liebe reviews geschrieben haben.

Faith. 


	22. Vejita, dooshite?

Also, überraschenderweise habe ich plötzlich jede Menge Reviews gekriegt. Ich hatte eigentlich vor, diese Fanfic nicht zu Ende zu posten, weil es mir wirklich reichte. Aber ich denke ich sollte es noch mal versuchen. Ich erwarte nicht dass jeder jedes Kapitel reviewt, aber solche die sich nie melden find ich wirklich fies und unfair. Also wenn ihr wollt dass es weitergeht und ich auch meine neuen stories poste, dann schreibt reviews. Und beklaut mich nicht! Den Lemon werde ich nicht posten, FFnet akzeptiert eh keine mehr. Will nicht gekickt werden.  
  


_Chapter__ 22 – Vejita... dooshite?_

Bulma fuhr von ihrem Tisch hoch, stolperte und fiel auf den Boden. Ihre Tasse fiel hinterher und zersprang. 

Starr vor Entsetzen saß sie auf dem Boden. Seit sie auf dieses Geheimnis gestoßen war, hatte sie Unmengen an Vermutungen angestellt, aber darauf wäre sie niemals gekommen. Es war entsetzlich. Vegeta hatte sie vergewaltigt. 

Auf einmal machte alles einen Sinn. Der unglaublich heftige Streit zwischen ihnen Beiden, das Passwort, sein Foto.... sie hatte ihn gar nicht wirklich gehasst. Aber er hatte ihr so sehr weh getan, dass es ihr unmöglich gewesen war, ihm zu verzeihen. Ihr kam wieder in den Sinn, was Vegeta beim Wasserfall zu ihr gesagt hatte: _Kein Wunder, dass du dich nicht erinnern willst_. 

Wie versteinert starrte sie auf ihre zitternden Hände. Ihr war übel. Auf einmal war das alles wieder da. Sie konnte den Schmerz fühlen, den er ihr beigebracht hatte, sowohl seelisch als auch körperlich. Erinnerte sich an die Angst, die sie gehabt hatte. Seine Hände auf ihrer Haut, der Gedanke war auf einmal nicht mehr angenehm, erregend, sondern furchteinflößend. 

Ein eisiger Schreck durchfuhr sie, als sie daran dachte. Was nun? Was, wenn dieses Gefühl nie wieder verschwinden würde? Dann könnte sie nie mehr mit ihm zusammensein, ohne daran denken zu müssen. Sie schauderte. Vielleicht hatte Vegeta recht gehabt. Jetzt wo sie sich erinnerte... konnte sie wirklich noch mit ihm zusammen sein? 

Mit einem eigenartigen Schwindelgefühl rappelte Bulma sich wieder auf und setzte sich vor den Computer. Sie wollte keine von diesen Erinnerungen mehr, aber sie musste weiterlesen. Erfahren, warum Vegeta das getan hatte. Irgendwie dieses neue Rätsel lösen, warum Vegeta so etwas hatte tun können. 

Sie blinzelte die Tränen weg und las den Eintrag für den Tag nach der Vergewaltigung: 

_**Bulma's**_**_ Tagebuch, 19. November_**

_Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass Vegeta so etwas tun konnte. Ich kann kaum schreiben, meine Hände zittern. Ich habe Angst. Überall sehe ich ihn, ich höre Geräusche, Stimmen, glaube, ihn zu riechen, zu spüren... und es erschreckt mich. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm jemals wieder gegenübertreten soll – falls er überhaupt wieder so wird wie früher. _

_Ich bin nur so froh, dass weder Trunks noch Bra zu Hause waren. Wer weiß, was er ihnen in seinem Zustand angetan hätte. Sein Zustand... was war denn sein Zustand? Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Er war nicht er selbst, aber was hat ihn dazu gebracht, so zu werden? Muss ich mich von jetzt an für immer vor ihm fürchten? _

_Aber selbst wenn nicht.. Ich kann das doch nicht einfach vergessen.. oder? Ich habe Schmerzen. Was werde ich tun, wenn er hier auftaucht? Ich trage jetzt immer ein Messer bei mir und eine kleine Fernbedienung mit einem Notrufknopf, um im Notfall Hilfe zu holen. Hilfe.. soll ich Son Goku davon erzählen? Würde er mir glauben? Ich weiß, er hält große Stücke auf Vegeta. Wenn er mir nicht glaubt... aber was, wenn er mir glaubt? Würde er Vegeta töten? Das kann ich doch nicht zulassen. _

_Wenigstens lebt Yamchu. Sie haben mich heute morgen angerufen, er liegt im Krankenhaus. Vegeta dachte wohl, er habe ihn getötet... ach, ich frage mich immer wieder, warum? Warum hat er das alles getan? _

_Wann kommt mein Sohn endlich wieder nach Hause? Ich habe Angst. Eigentlich hätte ich zum Arzt gehen sollen, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich muss gesund werden. Vielleicht kann ich das alles dann vergessen. Vielleicht wird ja alles wieder gut... _

**_Ende. _**

Bulma brauchte nicht weiterzulesen. Sie wusste, was danach passiert war. Sie hatte es damals in ihrem Tagtraum gesehen...

_Sie war sehr froh, dass Trunks endlich wieder da war. Seit dem Vorfall mit Vegeta konnte sie einfach nicht mehr allein sein. Natürlich hatte sie ihrem Sohn nicht erzählt, was vorgefallen war, sie fand, sie dürfte ihn nicht damit belasten. Der Junge liebte seinen Vater abgöttisch. Wie könnte sie ihm sagen, dass Vegeta ein Vergewaltiger war? _

_Bulma kam gerade vom Duschen und kehrte zurück in ihr Zimmer. Draußen gewitterte es, wurde bereits dunkel. Sie fürchtete sich im Dunkeln, und zwar seit genau 3 Tagen. Es war dunkel in ihrem Zimmer. Sie konnte kein Licht machen, das Gewitter hatte wohl irgendeinen Verteiler lahmgelegt und die halbe Stadt war ohne Strom. So auch die Capsule Corporation. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals aus sie zum Bett huschte, um sich anzuziehen. _

_Sie hatte ihre Unterwäsche gerade angezogen, da fegten die langen, seidenen Vorhänge durch einen Windstoß von draußen beiseite. Bulma erstarrte. Das Fenster war offen. Sie hatte es ganz sicher nicht offen gelassen, denn seit dem Abend an dem Vegeta einfach so aufgetaucht war, hielt sie ihr Fenster und ihre Tür immer sorgsam geschlossen. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten... Ihr brach der kalte Schweiß aus. _

_Ganz langsam griff sie nach dem Nachttisch, auf dem sie das Messer hatte liegen lassen. Ihre Finger schlossen sich um den Griff und sie fragte in die trübe Dunkelheit hinein: „Wo bist du? Zeig dich!" _

_Neben dem Fenster bewegte sich was und dann antwortete Vegeta: „Ich bin hier." Seine dunkle Stimme jagte Schauer über ihren Rücken. Sie konnte sich vor Angst nicht rühren. Dann veränderte sich sein Tonfall und er murmelte: „Bulma, du musst mir zuhören." _

„Geh... geh weg!", stieß sie hervor. „Verschwinde!" Endlich löste sich ihre Erstarrung und als er einen Schritt auf sie zu machte, rannte sie panikartig zur Tür. Sie riss sie auf, aber noch bevor sie einen Schritt nach draußen machen konnte, war er hinter ihr und stieß mit einer kräftigen Bewegung die Tür zu. Bulma fuhr herum und fand sich gefangen zwischen ihm und der Tür, auch wenn er sie nicht berührte sondern noch etwa einen Meter Abstand zu ihr hatte. 

_„Bulma!", sagte er fast flehend. „Was da passiert ist... das tut mir so-" _

_„**Wage es nicht, dich zu entschuldigen**!!", fauchte Bulma ungehalten. _

_Er verzog das Gesicht. „Dann lass es mich erklären!!" _

_„NEIN!", schrie sie. Er sollte bloß verschwinden, sie konnte ihn nicht in ihrer Nähe haben. Sie presste sich gegen die Tür und schrie: „Verschwinde! Ich will dich nie mehr hier sehen!!" _

_Sein Gesicht spiegelte Wut aber auch Enttäuschung wieder. Er wollte etwas sagen, hob seine Arme und kam näher. _

_Mit einem Schrei riss Bulma das Messer hoch und stieß blindlings zu. _

_Auf einmal war es totenstill im Raum. _

_Sein Gesicht war eine Maske des Entsetzens. Seine Augen weit aufgerissen. _

Sie hielt den Griff des Messers noch immer fest in den Händen. Langsam senkte sie den Kopf. Es steckte bis zum Heft in seinem Körper. Entsetzt ließ sie es los und er taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück, Unglauben auf seinem Gesicht. Er stolperte und fiel zu Boden. Noch immer waren seine weit geöffneten Augen auf ihre fixiert. 

Bulma fühlte in dem Moment einfach nur pures Entsetzen. Sie stieß einen entsetzten Schrei aus. „Oh Gott! HILFE!!" Und es war ihr selbst nicht klar, für wen sie um Hilfe schrie... für sich selbst oder für ihn. 

Ihr Schrei riss ihn aus seiner Erstarrung. Mit der rechten packte er den Griff und riss es so ruckartig aus seinem Körper heraus, dass sie bis ins Mark erschrak. Er schrie nicht mal. Stöhnte nur leise. Das blutige Messer fiel zu Boden und er stand wieder auf, eine Hand auf die blutende Wunde gepresst. Sein Blick war noch immer voller Unglauben und Entsetzen. 

Und endlich konnte Bulma sich wieder rühren. Mit einen entsetzten Keuchen fuhr sie herum, riss die Tür auf, stolperte nach draußen und knallte sie hinter sich zu. Blindlings stürmte sie nach unten ins Wohnzimmer, wo Trunks gemütlich beim Licht einer Kerze vor einem guten Buch saß und nichts mitgekriegt hatte. Als sie in den Raum stolperte, fuhr er hoch. „Mutter! Was ist denn los??" 

„Er ist... er ist oben!", brachte sie mühevoll heraus. 

„Wer denn?", fragte Trunks und versuchte, sie zu beruhigen. Aber Bulma antwortete nicht und zerrte ihn mit nach oben. Immer noch wusste sie nicht, ob er sie jetzt beschützen oder Vegeta finden und IHM helfen sollte. 

Trunks stieß die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer auf und verwandelte sich in einen Super-Saiyajin um es mit seiner Aura zu erleuchten. Aber Vegeta war verschwunden. 

Da war nur ein großer Blutfleck auf dem Boden zurückgeblieben.   
  


Nächstes Kapitel: Bulma weiß nicht so recht, wie sie Vegeta jetzt gegenübertreten soll. Und wie reagiert Vegeta, wenn er merkt, dass sie sich erinnert? Können die zwei eine Aussprache nachholen oder ist das, was Vegeta getan hat, unverzeihlich? 


	23. Wie soll ich dir entgegentreten?

Letztes Kapitel: Bulma erinnert sich...  
  
  
  
Chapter 23 - Wie soll ich dir entgegentreten?  
  
Nach und nach kehrten sämtliche Erinnerungen zurück. Wie Puzzleteile fügten sie sich zusammen und gaben schließlich ein großes Ganzes. Auf einmal sah sie alles in einem anderen Licht. Wie hatte sie Goku damals Unrecht getan, und ihre Tochter fast verstoßen, trotzdem hatten die zwei ihr nach dem Gedächtnisverlust so geholfen. Sie hatte zu ihrem Sohn gesagt, er brauche nie mehr zurückkommen, trotzdem hatte er ihr sofort verziehen, nach all den Jahren. Sogar Vegeta, mit dem sie sich bis aufs Äußerste bekämpft hatte, hatte ihr nach einer Weile vergeben. Nur sie selbst hatte nie verzeihen können. Sie hatte ihren Hass auf Vegeta geschürt, anstatt ihn erklären zu lassen, hatte in ihrem Schmerz alle anderen um sich herum verletzt.  
  
Aber was sie am meisten quälte, war natürlich die eine Frage - warum? Vegeta war damals nicht er selbst gewesen, mehr wie ein Tier, das gesteuert wurde nur von Instinkten und Trieben. Aber warum? So schnell fand sie natürlich keine Antwort darauf.  
  
Sie schaltete entmutigt den PC aus und ging ins Schlafzimmer.  
  
  
  
In dieser Nacht schlief Bulma sehr schlecht. Sie wurde verfolgt von wirren Alpträumen, in denen sie die Vergangenheit noch mal durchleben musste, wieder und wieder, ohne irgendwas dagegen tun zu können. Immer wieder sah sie Vegeta vor sich, mit ihren Blut, das von seiner Unterlippe tropfte, und dann wieder seinen entsetzten Ausdruck im Gesicht, nachdem sie ihm das Messer in den Bauch gestoßen hatte. Es waren furchtbare Alpträume, aber das schlimmste war, aufzuwachen und zu erkennen, dass es die Wahrheit war.  
  
Irgendwann gegen 2 Uhr morgens hatte sie es dann nicht mehr ausgehalten und war aufgestanden. Als sie so ganz allein durch die düstere Capsule Corporation wanderte, auf der Suche nach Ablenkung, wurde ihr doch etwas mulmig zumute. Im Grunde war es Unsinn, aber plötzlich fragte sie sich, ob nicht Vegeta hinter der nächsten Ecke stehen mochte, mit einem Blick der nach Blut lechzte.  
  
Das war mehr als 7 Jahre her, und Vegeta war nicht mehr so. Sie hatte sich natürlich Gedanken über die Ursache seines Verhaltens gemacht und im Laufe des Abends war sie zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass Vegeta mit seiner Vermutung Recht gehabt hatte. Ihr Experiment war gründlich schief gelaufen. Er hatte sich zwar bei Vollmond nicht verwandelt, aber irgendeine Wirkung musste der Mond trotzdem auf ihn gehabt haben. Wahrscheinlich hatte er alte Instinkte geweckt, die Vegeta schon lange unterdrückt hatte.  
  
Und sie hatte seine Befürchtungen einfach so ignoriert. Im Grunde hatte sie ebenso Schuld an dieser Sache wie er. Sie hatte ohne es ihm zu sagen an ihm herumexperimentiert. Es war IHR Experiment gewesen, das ihn zu diesem Monster gemacht hatte. Aber damals, in ihrer Wut hatte sie ihm nicht zugehört. Es wurde Bulma langsam bewusst, dass sie Vegeta niemals die Chance gegeben hatte, es ihr zu erklären.  
  
Statt dessen hatte sie ihn angegriffen und als er ein zweites Mal gekommen war, um mit ihr zu reden, hatte sie ihn eiskalt aus dem Haus geworfen. Kopfschüttelnd erinnerte sie sich jetzt daran, wie sie ihm damals seine Kette vor die Füße geworfen hatte und erst jetzt begriff sie, wie sehr ihn das verletzt haben musste. Aber er hatte sie auch verletzt. Er hatte Trunks mitgenommen. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau, wie wütend sie damals gewesen war, als ihr Sohn einfach so mit Vegeta mitgegangen war. Aus Rache hatte sie Bra erzählt, ihr Vater wollte sie nicht und wäre nur gekommen um Trunks zu holen. So hatte also alles angefangen. Danach war eine regelrechte Schlacht entbrannt, jeder hatte dem anderen Steine in den Weg gelegt.  
  
Bulma kam in die Küche und schüttete sich ein Glas Vodka ein (ihr Allheilmittel für alles sozusagen). Verdammt, sie brauchte einen klaren Kopf, denn morgen würde Vegeta bei ihr auftauchen und sie hatte keinen Schimmer, wie sie ihm entgegentreten sollte. Sie seufzte leise.  
  
"Warum so bedrückt?", fragte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme wie aus dem Nichts.  
  
Mit einem Schrei fuhr Bulma hoch und stieß dabei ihr Glas vom Tisch, es knallte auf den Boden und zerbrach. Bulma presste sich noch immer erschreckt gegen die Wand, als er aus den Schatten hervortrat und amüsiert fragte: "So schreckhaft?" Sein Blick flackerte, als er merkte, dass sie sich noch immer nicht entspannte, aber er hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle und setzte sein typisches gleichgültiges Gesicht auf.  
  
Bulma wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Ihr Herz pochte. Ein Teil von ihr erwartete, dass er vorpreschte, seine Hand um ihren Hals legte und... NEIN! Sie schüttelte den Kopf um den Gedanken zu vertreiben und kam ihm entgegen. "Vegeta, hallo! Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
"Ich war fertig mit trainieren und hab gemerkt dass du noch wach bist.", erklärte er und holte sich wie selbstverständlich etwas zu essen aus dem Kühlschrank. Bulma begriff, dass er zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder in der Capsule Corporation war. "Also dachte ich mir, ich besuch dich mal. Du solltest dich geehrt fühlen. Ich hab mir mal geschworen, dieses Gebäude nie wieder zu betreten."  
  
Ich weiß, dachte Bulma im Stillen, sagte aber natürlich keinen Ton. "Was hat dich dazu gebracht, deine Meinung zu ändern?"  
  
"Du.", war seine einfache Antwort und er legte seine Hände auf ihr Gesicht, um sie zu sich heranzuziehen und zu küssen. Bulma wurde unruhig und wich ihm im letzten Moment aus. Er sah sie aus seinen dunklen Augen fragend an. "Was ist?"  
  
Bulma stammelte: "Naja ich... ich... ich hab auch Hunger! Gib mir lieber auch was ab!"  
  
Vegeta sah sie einen Augenblick lang misstrauisch an, dann ließ er sie los und setzte sich wieder. "Bitte. Bedien dich.", meinte er.  
  
Bulma nahm sich ein Stück Käse, aber im Grunde hatte sie keinen Hunger, sie machte einen Bissen, dann legte sie es weg. Zu ihrer Überraschung ließ auch Vegeta sein Essen stehen, er warf ihr einen undeutbaren Blick zu und stand dann auf. Er kam zu ihr und beugte sich runter, um sie zu küssen. Diesmal hatte sie sich besser unter Kontrolle, aber ihr ganzer Körper versteifte sich, als seine Hand sich auf ihre Schulter legte und er seine Lippen auf ihre drückte.  
  
Er hörte abrupt auf und hob den Kopf wieder, nahm seine Hand von ihrer Schulter. Sein Tonfall war nicht zu deuten, als er sagte: "Du erinnerst dich wieder."  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Aussprache und eine Bitte um Vergebung. Kann Bulma verzeihen? 


	24. Verzeih mir

Letztes Kapitel: Bulma hat sich an alles erinnert und Vegeta merkt, was mit Bulma los ist.  
  
  
  
Chapter 24 - Verzeih mir  
  
"Du erinnerst dich wieder."  
  
Bulma erblasste. Seit wann konnte Vegeta sie so leicht durchschauen? Ihr Herz klopfte, als sie den Kopf hob und ihn ansah. Seine dunklen Augen waren leer, spiegelten keinerlei Emotion wieder. Zögernd fragte sie: "Woher...?"  
  
"Hältst du mich für so dämlich, Onna?"  
  
"Nein... sorry.", murmelte sie und senkte wieder den Kopf. Was nun? Die Situation war ziemlich unangenehm. Eigentlich war es an ihr, irgendwas dazu zu sagen, aber sie wusste einfach nicht, was.  
  
Schließlich ergriff er das Wort: "Und nun? Hasst du mich jetzt?" Seine Stimme war eisig und unbeteiligt, so als ginge ihn das alles nichts an.  
  
"Ich hab dich nie gehasst.", antwortete Bulma ehrlich. Wieder Schweigen.  
  
Dann stand Vegeta auf. Lief unruhig im Zimmer hin und her, und sagte schließlich schroff: "Und jetzt? Na los, Onna. Sag es schon." Sag, dass du mich nie mehr wiedersehen willst.  
  
Bulma fasste sich ein Herz und fragte ihn geradeheraus: "Vegeta... warum?"  
  
Er hielt inne und sah sie überrascht an. "Warum was?"  
  
Die Erinnerungen kamen schmerzhaft in ihr hoch . Es tat so weh, daran zu denken, trotzdem musste sie das jetzt klären. Es war alles irgendwie verdreht. Er war der Grund, warum sie sich überhaupt so schlecht fühlte, gleichzeitig sehnte sich ihr Herz danach, von ihm getröstet zu werden.  
  
Bulma nahm ihren Mut zusammen und stand auf, ging langsam auf ihn zu. Erst fürchtete sie, er würde sie zurückweisen, aber er stand nur stumm da. Sie legte ihre Arme locker um seine Taille und ließ ihren Kopf an seine Brust sinken. Und stellte die Frage, die seit sie sich wieder erinnerte, nein, schon seit er sie damals blutend und zitternd in ihrem Zimmer zurückgelassen hatte, auf ihrer Seele brannte: "Warum hast du mir das angetan?"  
  
Er sog hörbar die Luft ein, als sie die Frage gestellt hatte. "Ich wollte das nicht. Ich war... nicht ich selbst. Und ich hätte alles getan, um es wieder rückgängig machen zu können."  
  
"Aber was war denn bloß mit dir los?", fragte sie, immer noch verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einer Antwort, in der Hoffnung, dann endlich ihren Frieden mit dieser Sache machen zu können.  
  
Eindringlich begann Vegeta, zu erzählen: "Ich hatte mich nicht unter Kontrolle. Ich wusste, dass du mit Yamchu unterwegs warst und je näher die Vollmondnacht rückte, desto unruhiger und wütender wurde ich. Erst dachte ich, ich wäre einfach eifersüchtig. Ich merkte zu spät, dass es niedrigste Instinkte waren. Ich wollte ihn bestrafen, dafür, dass er mir wegnimmt, was mein ist. Als die Sonne unterging war ich total weggetreten. Ich hab ihn gesucht und angegriffen, ich hätte ihn getötet, aber zum Glück hat er das Bewusstsein verloren und mein tierisches Ich hielt ihn für tot. Mein Blutdurst war ja auch gestillt.  
  
Dann bin ich zu dir. Ich wollte dir zeigen, was mit denen passiert, die sich zwischen uns stellen. Aber als ich dich sah, kam etwas anderes über mich, ich wollte dir nicht nur zeigen, dass du mir gehörst, sondern es dir aufzwingen, beweisen. Ich war rasend vor Eifersucht, weil du nach ihm gerochen hast. Mir ging immer nur eins durch den Kopf: Sie gehört nur mir. Mir allein.  
  
Ich schwöre dir, ich konnte nicht dagegen kämpfen. Es war einfach übermächtig, stärker als alles, was ich je gespürt habe.  
  
Ich kam wieder zu mir, irgendwann am nächsten Tag, und dann begriff ich erst, was ich getan hatte. Glaub mir, ich habe es bereut, auch wenn es nicht meine Schuld war. Ich ging sofort zu dir, um mein Verhalten zu erklären, dich um Verzeihung zu bitten, es ungeschehen zu machen... aber... du wolltest mir nicht zuhören. Ich hab begriffen dass der Schwanz das ganze ausgelöst hatte und ihn abgeschnitten."  
  
Bulma merkte, dass ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen. "Dann war es im Grunde meine Schuld. Das Experiment, das war alles meine eigene Schuld." Er antwortete nicht, legte statt dessen seine Arme um sie. Sie erschrak, dann entspannte sie sich etwas. Aber sie begriff auch, dass es nicht so einfach war. Egal, wessen Schuld es war, sie musste mit diesen schrecklichen Bildern in ihrem Kopf leben. Vielleicht könnte sie Vegeta niemals mehr so sehen wie vorher. "Aber das ändert nichts an den Tatsachen..."  
  
Sie löste sich von ihm und sah ihm in die Augen. Es waren die gleichen Augen, die sie damals so mordlustig angeblickt hatten, auch wenn dieser Aspekt inzwischen aus ihnen verschwunden war. Es waren seine Hände, die ihr damals weh getan hatten. Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und gestand ihm: "Ich habe Angst vor dir!"  
  
Absolut überraschend loderte seine Wut auf, seine Augen funkelten böse. Er packte sie an der Schulter, drehte sie herum und warf sie gegen die Wand. Seine Arme stützten sich links und rechts von ihr ab, hielten sie gefangen zwischen seinem Körper und der Wand. "Denkst du, ich würde noch mal so was tun??", herrschte er sie an. "Hältst du mich wirklich für eine Bestie? Denkst du nicht, ich hätte mich tausend mal gefragt, ob ich es hätte verhindern können?"  
  
Bulma hatte reflexartig den Kopf gesenkt und die Augen fest zusammengekniffen. Warum machte er das, er wusste doch genau, dass er sie damit erschreckte!  
  
Unerwartet legte sich seine Hand um ihr Kinn und er sagte sanft: "Sieh mich an." Widerwillig hob Bulma den Kopf und schaute ihm in die Augen. "Bulma, ich konnte es nicht verhindern! Ich war nicht ich selbst, der Schwanz und der Vollmond..." Seine Augen nahmen einen fast... traurigen oder zumindest bedauernden Ausdruck an und dann beugte er den Kopf vor und legte sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter, flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Ich werde dir nie, nie wieder weh tun. Verzeih mir, Bulma."  
  
Verwirrt von ihren eigenen Gefühlen und seinem fliegenden Wechsel von wütend auf liebevoll stand Bulma nur stocksteif da, gegen die Wand gedrückt, und starrte an seinem Haarschopf vorbei in die Dunkelheit. Sie wollte ihm verzeihen, alles vergeben und vergessen. Langsam hob sie die Arme, wollte ihn umarmen als Zeichen, dass sie ihm verziehen hätte, führte aber die Bewegung nicht zu Ende. Konnte es nicht. Mutlos ließ sie die Arme wieder sinken und Vegeta seufzte schließlich an ihrem Ohr.  
  
Er hatte ihre Vergebung erbeten und sie hatte sie ihm nicht gewährt.  
  
Vegeta hob den Kopf und sah sie an. Sie konnte nicht einmal sagen, was in diesem Moment in seinem Blick lag. Zorn, Bestürzung, Enttäuschung... EEEEr verstand es, sie über seine Gefühle im Unklaren zu lassen. Seine Hände lösten sich von der Wand und er machte einen Schritt zurück. "Okay.", sagte er und seine Stimme klang unruhig. "Okay, ich habe verstanden. Ich werde gehen und ich werde dich nie wieder belästigen. Lebwohl, Onna."  
  
Lebwohl? Bulma durchfuhr ein eiskalter Schreck als sie begriff, dass er sich gerade verabschiedete. Dass er nicht vorhatte, sie noch mal wiederzusehen. "Vegeta!", entfuhr es ihr. "Warte!" Aber er hörte nicht auf sie und im nächsten Augenblick war er dank seiner übermenschlichen Geschwindigkeit aus dem Haus verschwunden.  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Son Goku mischt sich ein 


	25. Verloren

Letztes Kapitel: Bulma weist Vegeta zurück. Wütend verlässt er das Haus...  
  
Chapter 25 - Verloren.  
  
Vegeta rannte aus der Tür, erleichtert, dass sie ihm nicht folgte. Er war stinksauer. Jawohl, er war nicht traurig, nur weil diese dumme Frau ihm nicht verzeihen konnte! Er war nur wütend, weil er so viel Zeit mit ihr verschwendet hatte! Ja! Er wollte nichts wie weg von diesem Ort, an dem sie ihn immer wieder so verletzte.  
  
Er rannte durch den Garten um Anlauf für einen steilen Flug in die Luft zu nehmen, aber gerade als er sich vom Boden abstoßen wollte, prallte er mit jemand zusammen. Sie wären beide hingefallen, hätte der andere nicht so schnell reagiert und ihn halb aufgefangen.  
  
"Whooo, Vejita!", hörte Vegeta eine nur allzu vertraute, helle Stimme sagen und er richtete sich schnell wieder auf. Kakarott. Er war der letzte, den Vegeta jetzt gebrauchen konnte. "Hey, was hat dich denn gestochen? Warum rennst du wie ein Irrer durch die Dunkelheit?"  
  
Eine Ader pochte auf Vegetas Stirn und er versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen. Der Versuch misslang kläglich. Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung hieb er Kakarott die Faust ins Gesicht. Unsanft landete der auf dem Hintern und Blut schoss aus seiner Nase. Total verdattert sah er zu Vegeta hoch und fragte: "Wofür war das?!"  
  
Wütend starrte der andere Saiyajin zu seinem Freund runter und schnaubte: "Dafür, dass du so blöde dreinschaust!" Er war total ungerecht und gemein zu Kakarott, aber das war ihm im Moment egal (nein, eigentlich war es ihm immer egal, aber für gewöhnlich fand er wenigstens einen plausiblen Grund, um Kakarott anzugreifen).  
  
Kakarott verzog das Gesicht und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Nase. Vegeta tat es fast leid, was er getan hatte, und streckte dem anderen versöhnlich die Hand hin. Kakarott sah ihn einen Augenblick lang misstrauisch an, dann griff er nach der Hand und ließ sich in die Höhe ziehen. Vegeta nickte unmerklich. Wenigstens einer, der meine Entschuldigungen annimmt.  
  
"Ist was passiert?", fragte Kakarott und kämpfte jetzt mit seinem Hemdsärmel gegen den dünnen Blutstrom aus seiner Nase an.  
  
"Alles bestens.", antwortete Vegeta düster.  
  
Kakarott nickte und sagte sarkastisch: "Ah ja. Und deswegen kommst du mitten in der Nacht aus der Capsule Corporation gerannt und versuchst, mir den Schädel einzuschlagen?"  
  
Vegeta verzog verächtlich das Gesicht, antwortete dann aber: "Sie erinnert sich."  
  
Kakarott nickte wissend. "Das dachte ich mir schon. Aber so schlimm kann es doch nicht sein. Nach allem, was seit dem Gedächtnisverlust passiert ist kann sie dich doch nicht mehr wirklich hassen."  
  
"Du hast echt keinen Schimmer, worum es geht!", giftete Vegeta. "Sie erinnert sich, baka! Sie erinnert sich daran, dass ich sie..." Vegeta hielt abrupt inne, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er im Begriff gewesen war, Kakarott das Geheimnis zu verraten.  
  
"Dass du was, Vegeta?", fragte Kakarott misstrauisch.  
  
"Nichts, Kakarott. Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf über Dinge, von denen du nichts verstehst.", knurrte Vegeta.  
  
Aber so schnell ließ der andere sich nicht mehr abwimmeln. "Nein, warte mal. Ihr beide habt immer beharrlich geschwiegen wenn es um diese Sache ging und ich habe das auch respektiert. Aber langsam wird mir das doch unheimlich. Was hast du ihr angetan, dass sie dir nach alldem immer noch nicht verzeihen kann, nach so langer Zeit?"  
  
Vegeta schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, wollte sich umdrehen und weggehen, aber Kakarott packte ihm an der Schulter und riss ihn herum. "Sag es mir, Vegeta! Vielleicht kann ich euch helfen! Was ist damals passiert?"  
  
Der Prinz schwieg einen Moment. Kakarott würde ihn verachten, wenn er die Wahrheit erführe. Vegeta würde seinen einzigen Freund auch noch verlieren. Aber was machte das noch für einen Unterschied? Und ein winziger Teil von Vegeta hoffte, Kakarott könnte darüber hinwegsehen und das alles doch noch irgendwie einrenken. Irgendwie. Egal wie.  
  
"Vegeta! Was war damals los, zwischen euch?"  
  
Vegeta schaute Kakarott eisig an, obwohl in seinem Inneren Chaos herrschte. Und sagte: "Ich hab sie vergewaltigt."  
  
WUMM. Hätte er Kakarott noch mal eine reingehauen, die Wirkung hätte nicht verheerender sein können. Er starrte Vegeta an, ungläubig, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Ungläubig... das war das richtige Wort. Kakarott schüttelte ganz langsam seinen Kopf. "Nein...", hauchte er. "Nein, das glaub ich dir nicht. Du hast viel böses getan aber das... nein, das niemals. Du lügst doch! Oder?"  
  
Vegeta grinste, obwohl sich ihm fast der Magen umdrehte. Er deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Haus. "Frag doch Bulma."  
  
Kakarott wurde kreidebleich. Er machte einen Schritt von Vegeta weg und drehte sich dann um und rannte ins Haus. Vegeta stand noch einen Moment lang da, dann drehte auch er sich um und hob vom Boden ab. Er hatte an einem Tag seinen besten Freund und seine Frau verloren. Warum nur kam ihm das alles so verflucht bekannt vor?  
  
  
  
Bulma saß total fertig auf dem Boden im Flur und kämpfte mit ihren widersprüchlichen Gefühlen. Sie hätte nie geglaubt, dass man für eine Person zugleich so viele verschiedene Empfindungen haben konnte. Sie verachtete Vegeta, fürchtete ihn, gleichzeitig liebte sie ihn. Wie konnte das bloß sein? Sie hatte ihn nicht mal aufhalten können, sie hatte nicht mal gewusst, ob sie ihn hatte aufhalten wollen. Seine Nähe hatte plötzlich etwas Bedrohliches.  
  
Sie rang immer noch mit sich, als plötzlich jemand zur Tür rein gestürmt kam. Sie riss den Kopf hoch, erfüllt mit verzweifelter Hoffnung. Vegeta? Im trüben Licht konnte sie die Person nicht sofort erkennen, aber dann fiel derjenige neben ihr auf die Knie und sagte: "Bulma? Alles okay?" Son Goku.  
  
"Son-kun.", murmelte sie. "Du bist das. Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
"Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass was nicht stimmt, weil Vegeta's Ki plötzlich so hoch gegangen ist. Ich hab ihn draußen getroffen.", erklärte ihr langjähriger bester Freund. "Du erinnerst dich wieder, stimmt das?"  
  
Bulma nickte, obwohl sie nicht genau wusste, ob er mit seinen Saiyajin- Augen in der Dunkelheit so eine feine Bewegung ausmachen konnte oder nicht. Dann schlang Son Goku plötzlich die Arme um sie und umarmte sie. Bulma war erst mal so überrascht, dass sie keinen Ton rausbrachte. Son Goku war schon immer lieb und freundlich gewesen, aber das... Die letzten beiden Saiyajin mochten sehr verschieden sein, aber genau wie Vegeta war Son Goku auch nie ein Freund von Zärtlichkeiten gewesen. Sie hatte nie gesehen, wie er Chichi geküsst hatte oder besonders väterlich mit seinen Söhnen umgegangen war. Im Herzen war er auch ein Saiyajin.  
  
Um so überraschender war sein plötzlicher Gefühlsausbruch. "Was soll das, Son-kun?", fragte sie ein wenig verlegen.  
  
"Vegeta hat mir gesagt, was damals passiert ist!", antwortete er und Bulma erschrak. Vegeta hatte WAS? Wie kam er dazu, Son Goku davon zu erzählen? Warum jetzt?! Aber bevor sie was sagen konnte, fragte Goku: "Stimmt es wirklich?"  
  
Bulma überlegte einen Moment, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Aber schließlich antwortete sie schlicht: "Ja."  
  
Sie hörte ihn sagen: "Wenn ich das gewusst hätte... warum hast du nie was gesagt?"  
  
"Genau deswegen.", antwortete sie. "Du hättest ihm wer-weiß-was angetan. Und das wollte ich trotz allem nicht. Ich hab ihn nie wirklich gehasst, Son- kun. Es war nämlich nicht seine Schuld, er hatte keine Kontrolle über sich. Ich konnte ihm bloß nicht verzeihen." Er ließ sie wieder los und sie wischte sich übers Gesicht.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Pause fragte er: "Und was wird jetzt aus euch? Wollt ihr euch wieder bis aufs Blut bekämpfen? Soll alles von vorne losgehen?"  
  
"Natürlich nicht.", seufzte sie. "Ich mag ja nicht sehr viel weiser geworden sein in den letzten Jahren, aber eins hab ich inzwischen begriffen: Ich liebe Vegeta, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt."  
  
"Und was ist dann das Problem?", erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.  
  
Sie antwortete seufzend: "Ich kann das nicht so einfach vergessen. Ich seh ihn immer wieder vor mir, mit seinen blutigen Händen, wie er mich mit diesen furchtbaren Augen ansieht... es ist schrecklich. Ich will ihn umarmen und küssen, andererseits will ich möglichst viel Abstand zwischen uns bringen."  
  
Son Goku grübelte einen Moment darüber nach, dann hatte er wohl einen Einfall und sagte begeistert: "Warum bitten wir dann nicht einfach Shenlong, deine Erinnerung daran auszulöschen?"  
  
Bulma seufzte. "Geht nicht, ich habe ihn doch erst vor einer Weile gerufen damit er mich wieder jung macht. Wir können die Dragonballs frühestens wieder in vier Monaten benutzen! Und bis dahin wird sein Hass auf mich wieder so groß sein, dass es sowieso sinnlos ist."  
  
"Dann bleibt nur eins... du musst darüber nachdenken und dir klarmachen, welches Gefühl stärker ist: die Zuneigung zu ihm oder die Angst."  
  
"Ich weiß.." Bulma seufzte. Sie stand auf und machte das Licht an.  
  
Son Goku erhob sich ebenfalls und gab ehrlich zu: "Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass er zu so etwas fähig ist. Kein Wunder, dass du so unnachgiebig warst. Und du musstest diese Bürde ganz alleine tragen."  
  
Bulma lächelte traurig. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den dünnen Blutstrom von seiner Nase über sein Kinn. "Du blutest ja, Son-kun!"  
  
Er grinste ansatzweise und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken übers Gesicht. "Ach das. Ich hab doch gesagt ich bin ihm draußen begegnet."  
  
Bulma schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. "Er ist wirklich unmöglich. Komm, Son-kun. Ich hol dir ein bisschen Eis für deine Nase. Hoffentlich hat er dir nichts gebrochen."  
  
  
  
Wütend saß Vegeta am Wasser und warf Steine in den See. Blöde Scheiße! Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße! Es war alles schief gegangen, was nur hatte schief gehen können! Er hatte doch genau gewusst, dass sie so reagieren würde, wenn sie sich erinnerte, trotzdem hatte er sich wieder neu in sie verliebt. Dann hatte er die Gelegenheit, es ihr zu beichten und sie darauf vorzubereiten, ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Und als dann der unausweichliche Moment gekommen war, hatte er aggressiv reagiert und sie damit wahrscheinlich endgültig verschreckt. Verflucht!  
  
Und zu allem Überfluss hatte er das Geheimnis auch noch seinem besten, nein, seinem einzigen Freund an dem Kopf geworfen und den damit auch noch verjagt. Was zum Teufel war nur in ihn gefahren? Vegeta, in den letzten Wochen hast du dich benommen wie ein verdammter Anfänger!  
  
Auf einmal zischte es und ein ziemlich ernst dreinblickender Kakarott tauchte in seinem Blickfeld auf. "Ah, Kakarott.", sagte Vegeta betont unbetroffen. "Ich hab mir doch gedacht, dass du noch kommst. Willst du das nachholen, was du vor 10 Jahren nicht tun konntest?"  
  
Der andere Saiyajin schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ich schätze, du bist schon gestraft genug, Vegeta."  
  
Blinde Wut stieg in ihm hoch, aber Vegeta kämpfte sie nieder und ließ sich äußerlich nichts anmerken. "Was willst du dann hier, Kakarott?"  
  
"Dich fragen, wie es weitergeht.", entgegnete der.  
  
Der ältere Saiyajin verzog das Gesicht zu einem misslungenen Grinsen. "So wie vorher."  
  
Son Goku seufzte. "Ich habe es lange nicht geglaubt, aber ihr beide habt wirklich keine Chance mehr. Sie kann dir nicht verzeihen und du kannst nicht ändern, was du bist. Sie sagte, sie möchte noch mal mit dir reden. Es wird nicht lange dauern und danach wird sie dich nicht mehr stören."  
  
Vegeta hatte keine Lust, unter Kakarott's Aufsicht mit ihr zu sprechen, aber er war es einfach leid, sich zu widersetzen. Müde machte er eine zustimmende Handbewegung und sein Ex - Rivale verschwand einen Moment lang aus seinem Sichtfeld. Vegeta stand auf und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken übers Gesicht, obwohl er ganz sicher nicht geweint hatte.  
  
Dann tauchten die zwei auch schon wieder auf. Kakarott nickte Vegeta traurig zu und verzog sich dann außer Hörweite. Bulma sah eher entschlossen als traurig aus. Ihre Miene war todernst. "Vegeta, was ich dir zu sagen habe wird nicht lange dauern."  
  
Er sah ihr gerade in die Augen, wohl wissend was sie ihm sagen würde. Er würde weder ihr noch Kakarott die Genugtuung geben, seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Bulma wich seinem Blick mit unsteten Augen aus, sagte aber fest: "Ich weiß, dass das was damals passiert ist auch mein Fehler war. Es war ungerecht von mir, dich dafür zu hassen und ich will nie wieder, dass wir uns so streiten wie damals." Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn endlich richtig an. "Aber ich kann das nicht einfach vergessen, das weißt du. Dazu hat es sich zu tief in meine Seele gebrannt."  
  
Vegeta war versucht, seinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden, aber er wollte den Blickkontakt nicht als erster beenden, so als wäre es ein stummer Kampf zwischen ihnen. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, aber sie wandte ihren Blick nicht ab.  
  
Bulma sagte klar: "Wir sollten uns nicht wiedersehen. Ich kann so nicht mit dir glücklich werden. Ich will versuchen, alleine klarzukommen. Ich will versuchen, dich zu vergessen." Sie strauchelte und Vegeta musste dem Impuls widerstehen, sie aufzufangen, ihr Halt zu geben. Das war nicht länger seine Aufgabe.  
  
Er schluckte schwer und antwortete: "Das werde ich auch."  
  
Sie griff nach seiner Hand, aber Vegeta machte einen Schritt zurück, so als wäre ihre Berührung für ihn gefährlich. Sie sah traurig zu ihm hoch, eine Träne lief über ihre Wange. "Lebwohl, Vegeta. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute." Sie winkte Kakarott wieder heran.  
  
Vegeta nickte langsam und antwortete: "Sayounara, Onna." Seine Hände zitterten.  
  
Bulma und Vegeta schauten einander in die Augen, als Kakarott leise ein Wort des Abschieds zu Vegeta sagte. Sie weinte, er versuchte, möglichst unbeteiligt auszusehen, obgleich er wusste, dass sie in seinen Augen lesen konnte wie in einem Buch. Sie schauten sich in die Augen, so lange, bis Kakarott zwei Finger an die Stirn legte und gemeinsam mit Bulma schließlich verschwand.  
  
Vegeta ließ sich zurück auf den Boden sinken. Er konnte nicht mal sagen, ob das hier jetzt schlimmer oder einfacher für ihn war als die letzte Trennung. So oder so war es eigenartig. Die letzten Wochen waren so turbulent und voller neuer Hoffnung gewesen, wie immer hatte sie sein Leben auf den Kopf gestellt. Und jetzt waren sie wieder am Anfang. Mit Misstrauen auf beiden Seiten, das eine Annäherung unmöglich machte.  
  
Vegeta hörte zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, wie ein leises Lachen über seine Lippen kam. Sein Herz war schwer, trotzdem konnte er nicht aufhören. Er riss den Kopf zurück und lachte lauthals in die Nacht hinein.  
  
Die Farce ist endlich zu Ende. Ich habe verloren. Nein, ich hatte nie wirklich eine Chance.  
  
ENDE. 


End file.
